The Dark Side of the Black Moon
by aobcldeefcghcakestories
Summary: Ichigo confronts his greatest enemy; himself. Time is running out as he is forced to surivive in a world where his family hates him, his comrades want him dead and must fight before the real culprit ends his life. (Now error corrected, and finally picking up where I left off!) Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER AND DISCLAIMING ONCE: I do not own Bleach, except for my OC's. This has been re-written! And Dark Moon is my first Bleach story that I began in 2012, it received so much good feedback I felt it was really worth it to go back and fix so many errors. This is the last time I mess with this story because its been going on forever. I feel I have improved somewhat on my skills. I have not updated to a new chapter in a long time but I will make it when I can. I just felt the desire to get back into the fandom and tadaa that's why I'm here. ^^ Enjoy and ready for a whole new twisted version of Bleach!**

-Edited November 6, 2015 -Edited again February 24th, 2017

* * *

The scent of rain filled the air.

A thunderstorm was arriving very, very soon.

Rukia, standing on the sidewalk with her cheekbone bleeding, held her arms under her bust, trying to resist to help the teenager just meters away from getting cut to shreds by her best friend, Renji. Ichigo.

"Ichigo! I'm begging you! Please run! Now's your only chance!" She cried.

He only grunted. Angry.

Ichigo didn't say a word, he clung to his bleeding shoulder, panting, trying to push the feeling of pain away. To him, her pleading meant nothing and only annoyed him. He honestly didn't care what she had to say.

"Well?" Renji taunted, "If you're not making your next move, then I will!" He held his sword up, and readied his battle position.

Ichigo turned up the volume of his Spiritual Pressure, the energy threw Renji back off guard. Ichigo made a dash to strike his target in front of him...but he didn't make his strike at Renji, he avoided him and cut the person who saved his very life...

Rukia.

He made impact with his over-sized sword to her small chest, drawing blood. Rukia couldn't speak except stare at the teen down in utter disbelief.

"I-...Ichigo?" She stammered.

Before she could fall to the bone-dry concrete, he caught her.

The teen held her from falling with one palm onto her back. His eyes cold and face emotionless, and before she passed out from shock, he leaned to her face and whispered;

"Thank you...for everything." he said tenderly.

The Dark Side of the Black Moon

* * *

Ichigo sighed.

"I'm sooooooooooo happy we're gonna go to Hawaii!" Yuzu, his youngest sister exclaimed with joy.

He and his whole family made their way through the Tokyo airport. People rushed and walked past by them to get to their flights on time. Every now and then the Substitute would glance at his watch to see when it was time to leave. He had nothing to do or think about. Which he liked, but sometimes boredom was too much.

Some people, he would catch, stared at his odd color of hair. One person looked up from her cell and Ichigo caught her looking at him as soon as he and her made eye contact, she looked away. And he gave them a glare back. It was rude of people to stare, and he didn't like it. He was never rude back to people, but it was reflex he did. He went through all that since mid-school and here was no exception. The girl walked past and disappeared out of sight.

"Ichigo?"

He snapped out his attention from the staring onlooker. "Hm?"

"You don't look so pumped up for this. Are you feeling okay?" Yuzu asked.

As always her motherly instincts kicked in, she put her hand on his forehead. He gently pulled it away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." He told her. He made a small smile to not worry her.

"But knowing you," Karin stepped in and mentioned, "You'd be jumping for more joy if he wasn't so hyper." She pointed her thumb in the direction where their father was.

Ichigo's smile was instantly burnt off and was replaced with embarrassment.

"Oh god."

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! GATHER 'ROUND MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLS AND GOOD FOR NOTHING SON WE ARE ABOUT TO ABOARD THE PLANE TO A WHOLE NEW ADVENTURE WHO KNOWS YOU MIGHT END UP PICKING UP A BOYFRIEND OR GIRLFRIEND WHILE YOU'RE THERE!- OUFH!"

He stomped his father on the head with his foot.

"Damn, shut up you old man." He growled, annoyed.

Isshin grabbed his leg and pulled him to the floor and it soon became a wrestling match, Yuzu ordered them to stop fighting but her voice went unheard.

"Even here you have to embarrass the hell out of us?! you've got mental issues man!" Ichigo snapped at him.

"That's no way to talk to your father!" The both of them had their faces in their grip, Isshin pinched Ichigo's left cheek while Ichigo did the same while pulling on his hair.

"YOU were yelling, HOW CAN I NOT TELL YOU TO SHUT IT?!" Ichigo shouted.

"You two! stop! I just heard that the plane's boarding!" Karin shouted to them.

Immediately they did. Ichigo kept scowling and glared while Isshin straightened his clothes, which he had on was a plain t-shirt and some Hawaiian shorts.

The now messy haired Soul Reaper grabbed their bags, before he started to follow, he heard someone whisper his name,

"Psst! psst! Ichigo!"

"What?"

He looked around for the source of the voice, he saw people on their laptops and cell phones, obviously it wasn't them.

"Hey, over here!" They spoke louder this time.

He found the voice.

"R-Rukia!?"

She seemed to have stolen one of Yuzu's dresses again, and wore sunglasses. Periwinkle with flowers on the dress this time. She waved to him. She wore her favorite fake smile, which always annoyed him to no end.

"Tch, in a place like this she has to bother me? Hey!" He called out to his family, in which they stopped in their tracks,

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right there! just gimme a minute!" He assured them.

"Please don't get left behind!" Karin called back.

He ran to the Soul Reaper in disguise, not too happy.

"What are you doing here?" He almost hissed through his teeth.

"I'm coming with you," Rukia folded her arms, her cheerful smile gone in an instant. "In case a Hollow shows up, I just want to be sure things go smoothly for you. I'm also on a private mission." She explained carefully.

"Oh. Okay I get it." He sighed.

Time was ticking and standing there wasn't going to get him to the plane.

"I can't talk here, the plane leaves soon, so just follow me." Ichigo said.

They hurried fast, the cool air in the building flowed past them, Ichigo looked back to see if Rukia was keeping up, then suddenly he bumped into someone:

"Ah!" Ow." A girl winced after she hit him.

"Oh, sorry!" He apologized, "You okay?"

He looked closer to whom he bumped into; she appeared to be a little older than him, but no more than 20 years old. Her hair reached to her jaws, a stunning indigo color. Her eyes a rich emerald shade. She was a few inches shorter. She smiled timidly.

She wore a flight attendant uniform, presumably on her way to her shift.

"It's alright, I'm the one that got in the way, I should be sorry." She replied sweetly and briefly waved to the two of them, then she was gone.

Ichigo stared at where she was. He couldn't help but do so. Something felt off.

"You should've watched where you're going." Rukia retorted.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Why? I was making sure you were catching up, so it's your fault." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"What did you SAY?!" Rukia yelled.

That caught a few onlookers attention, they just shook their heads and went about their business.

"That was your fault too," Ichigo teased.

Rukia had thrown a tantrum at Ichigo's sassing.

While the girl he bumped into was out of sight, she touched her arm where Ichigo bumped into her, she gently brushed it, as if there was lint stuck to it, she smiled mischievously.

"Over here Ichigo!" Yuzu called.

They all waited for him. Ichigo stopped to face Rukia. "So, are you getting on with us?" He asked, unsure of what the plan was.

"There's no other way, my higher-ups paid for my ticket as well. I'll be seated where your family won't notice me." She explained.

Ichigo let out a long sigh. Wouldn't it just be easier if I just told my family? they've seen her before and they do like her around. He thought. He was about to ask her that when his dad called his name to hurry up.

Then there was no other choice, and time was running short.

"Alright Rukia, I'm just gonna tell them that you're coming along it'll be easier for me-

"He started to walk away then she cut him off,

"Idiot! you can't, you'll blow my cover! I haven't told you about why I'm really here yet-" She said exasperated.

"Yeah, yeah," He cut her off, only listening to half of what she was saying. He went to the direction of the boarding entrance, Rukia behind him.

"Are you ready now?" Yuzu asked him, three feet away, relieved he wasn't going to be left behind.

"Yeah." He stepped onto the threshold.

Silence. No sound. People were gone.

"What the?"

Ichigo looked at his surroundings. His family was gone, so was Rukia. The other people that were coming along had disappeared as well.

"Hey! Yuzu! Rukia! Karin!" he called, he narrowed his brows with worry.

Even his luggage was gone. He was only surrounded by eeriness, he stepped out of the entrance. The waiting chairs were empty, the outside windows showed bright light, he couldn't see other planes or a normal blue sky, nothing but a blinding brightness.

It looked like something from a movie in a scene from an airport where the place to the afterlife was in it.

"Everyone! where are you?!" he called, Ichigo was now getting worried. What the hell's going on? this isn't normal.

"Um, excuse me sir? Is there something wrong?"

He whipped his attention to the voice. A young, female flight attendant with a gray uniform was in the hallway of the boarding entrance. She looked concerned for him.

"Um, I'm just looking for my family and they.." He shook his head,"No, just where did everybody go to?" He asked her, panic was heard in his tone.

"No need to worry, I'll help you out. Could I see your boarding pass?" She asked politely.

"Why would you need that? I'm looking for my family! You have to help me!" He cried. She tried to comfort him by holding him still, like something Yuzu would do.

"Please calm down, I just recently got this job so I'm new at this, just let me see it." She kindly bribed.

Ichigo took a deep breath and dug into his pockets, then grabbed and unfolded his pass and handed it over. She looked over it, as she did he got a better look at her. She had black hair and green eyes.

She looks familiar, he thought.

"Hey, are you the chick I bumped into earlier?" He leaned slightly.

She glanced at him sheepishly, then smiled.

"Yup. Like I said, I'm new. But I actually might choose a different job, this is just for temporary training."

"Ah." Ichigo didn't say anything else.

She scanned over his ticket.

"Well, you are in the right place." She smiled cheerfully. Before he could ask who she was she continued, "So Mr. Kurosaki, follow me, I'm sure your family is on the plane as we speak." She said confidently.

So he did. He began to feel a little uneasy. He put his hand in one of his back pockets, he had took his Soul Badge with him. He was aware that outside of Karakura town Hollows even attacked in other cities. He brought it with him just in case. He began to ask questions in his head;

Where is everyone? Why is this girl the only one here? Something's not right!

Suddenly out of nowhere and just for a seconds, he felt a presence rise. He jumped and looked behind him, and tightened his grip on his badge. This Spiritual Pressure felt like...

"Rukia?" he whispered.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" The flight attendant asked him, worried.

"Did you not feel that?" Ichigo raised his voice.

"Huh? feel what?" She asked, confused.

He quickly shook his head. She's only a human, she can't see ghosts to feel Spiritual Pressure, He reminded himself.

They finally reached the plane.

"Thank you." He said to her. He appreciated her help despite the odd situation.

"No problem." She smiled brightly

He was about to step in the doorway, then felt a cold and tight hand began to crush his neck.

"Augh!" Ichigo felt himself choking, and turned to see, the hand was from the attendant..her bangs covered her eyes;

"Been waiting to meet you, Substitute Soul Reaper."

Her voice was menacing and eyes cold, she smiled again. Only this time it wasn't friendly, it was an insane smile,

Ichigo widened his eyes speechless;

She reminded him of his Hollow, and two fangs exposed where her canine's should be. He tried to pry off her hand, but her grip wouldn't budge, for a small girl she was incredibly strong!

Ichigo took out his badge, but before he could put it on his chest, the girl grabbed his arm holding his badge, not letting him do that.

"Tsk, tsk, now now," She ticked her finger back and forth. "You can't do that, I haven't chosen what I'm going to do with you." She teased.

Ichigo's face began to get pale. He had to get in his Soul Reaper form before she choked him to death...h e wasn't one to panic in the face of death, but in a situation like this, it was forcing him to! He had to transform, and fast...!

"Either just play with you for awhile, or make you suffer, oh! what to do?" She chuckled to herself.

Ichigo was losing focus, he felt like this was end, for real. He tried his best to keep his eyes open and gasp for precious oxygen.

"Ah! Yes. That would be good!" Her eyes sparkled, like a child spotting her favorite candy. "Let's see how long you can last in that world." She teased menacingly.

She finally let go, and pushed him with her foot. Ichigo accidentally let go of his badge from the force of the push. He got up and inhaled his lungs like crazy.

"What the HELL are you?!" He yelled at her.

She just smiled psychotically at him.

"That's for me to know and you to NEVER know at all!" She giggled a girly laugh.

Ichigo grabbed for his badge; only to feel his pocket empty.

"Damn it!" He spat, frustrated.

"You looking for this?" The girl playfully dangled his Badge in her hand, rocking it back and forth.

"Give it back!" He demanded.

"No." She said flatly.

Her body began to glow a blue light, her appearance began to change, her hair showing more color of blue and purple, and her eyes a more emerald green. It couldn't be...

"My name's Arel, by the way." She cocked her head, her face emotionless.

"You!.." Ichigo breathed, shocked.

A sharp, intense pain rang on his chest, he saw fresh blood splatter in slow motion..it was his own. His eyesight began to gray over; he fell to the floor face first and passed out before he hit.

Arel bent over to him, she brushed his orange hair. She kneeled and stared down at the fallen teen blankly.

"Have fun trying to survive in the world you call home." She said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo was bathed in darkness, his pain began to fade. Suddenly it was cool and underneath himself, he felt something soft. He grunted and opened his eyes. Which seem to take ages to do; he finally came to see..he was on the bed, in his room.

"Huh?" He choked a whisper.

He quickly sat up and looked at his surroundings. He peered down at himself, there was no trace of where he was attacked and he wore the same clothes. He took off his shirt to see the if the wound was still there. Nothing.

"What the hell? Just a minute ago I was slashed! where did that girl go?!" He said angrily.

He looked at his bedroom window, it appeared to be mid afternoon. He tested his legs to see if could use them or anything was broken. After taking a minute to calm down, he realized he didn't seem to be in any more danger.

"Was that all a dream?"

He got up, then thought about checking his closet to see if Rukia was in there. He slid opened the door. It was empty.

"Where is she?" He asked, worried for her and his family.

 _"HEHEHEHE, confused already?"_ A voice echoed.

He looked around again, that voice was familiar, it was Arel's.

"Show yourself! I'm getting sick of you!" He dug into his pocket to get his badge, but then he remembered; "Oh crap, I lost it in that airport!" He grit his teeth.

Arel giggled, her voice sounded like it was coming from ..everywhere. But nowhere to be seen.

 _"I have your badge thingy with me, you may as well call yourself helpless without it and you can't use your powers_." She teased. It was obvious she was enjoying the scenario.

"What do you want with me?! I'll kill you if you lay a hand on my family!" He threatened.

 _"OHHHHH I'm so terrified! which is why I took your badge. And really, your lousy family is safe and I'm not interested. Now, lemme tell you where you are since you don't have much time to live."_

Ichigo blinked. "What...did you...say?" His body trembled in shock.

He heard a faint cough, in which he guessed she was clearing her throat.

" _You've fallen into my trap ever since you bumped into me and when that other Soul Reaper was with you. I can send my victims into a comatose state. What you see all around you is nothing but an illusion, it's not real. As long as you remain here I'll be sucking out the last bit of your soul and Spiritual Pressure till you die from having no energy to fight or defend yourself_."

Ichigo stood stunned. His anger began to rise within him. This girl knew his true identity and she was taking advantage of his vulnerability.

"Are you...a Hollow?" He asked.

" _My, good question. I don't really want to answer that since you're gonna die anyways and it won't matter in the end-_ "

"ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!" He screeched, looking in every direction for her.

" _Fine, fine. Yes, I am a Hollow. And yet, not_." Arel sighed.

"What do you mean by that? Wouldn't that mean your'e an Arrancar?" He shrugged with his palms up, confused.

She breathed sound of a fake yawn. " _This is getting boring. I'm gonna go now. I will be saying goodbye one more time before I'm done sucking the life out of you. BAI BAI!_ "

"WAIT! NO!" He cried.

It was silent again.

"What do I do? I can't fight back and I'll die before I-"

"HAIIIIIYAAHHHH!"

Something plushy jumped on and latched to his face, it held on tight. "

HA TAKE THAT, TRAITOR! I may be small but I can still hit you!"

He recognized the voice.

"Kon? Is that you!?"

Ichigo pulled the stuffed lion off his face, Kon tried to sling punches at him though he was held too far back to reach.

"What's with you?" He asked annoyingly.

"No, the question I want to ask you Ichigo, is why're you still hanging around here?! Didn't your family kick you out of here a long time ago?" Kon asked, irritated.

The teen only frowned at him,

"What? Has Rukia stomped on your head one too many times-"

"SHUT UP!" Kon screamed, "How dare you say her name after what you did to her!" He gave him a cold glare.

Ichigo went silent. He flinched at his sudden act of rage. He'd never seen Kon so angry before.

"Tell me what's going on. Me and my family left for vacation, remember? I even told you a few days about it before we left." He explained.

Kon folded his arms and turned away from him.

"As far as I know, you and your family haven't talked much or been on vacation. Even for an idiot like you, you can't remember that?" He said rhetorically.

Ichigo twitched at the insult, but said nothing. He sighed. Nothing that the plush said was making any sense. He set Kon on the bed.

Kon's beady eyes lit up at him.

"Why'd you do that? aren't you gonna tear me to shreds like you used to?" He asked confused.

Ichigo heard noises coming from downstairs. He didn't hear Kon's question.

"And by the way I heard you talking to yourself, have you really lost it?" Kon pointed out, slight concern held in his voice.

Ichigo left his bedroom, and went downstairs. The lower he went the voices got louder. He peeked into the kitchen. It appeared his family got home. But..something was different about them.

"Dad, would you like me to make dessert after dinner?" Yuzu's voice.

"Why sure my little angel, that sounds great." His dad's voice.

"I'm watching TV." Karin's voice. She turned to the direction of the living room. Her eyes caught Ichigo peeking behind the door frame.

" Ichigo?!" She jumped.

"What? Ichigo's here?" Yuzu asked.

Ichigo stepped out of his peeking spot. He got a closer look at his sisters. Their hair was longer, their lengths went down to their backs. It wasn't like them to grow out their hair like that. Especially for Karin. They only stared at him in confusion and shock.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked, "I lost sight of you guys-"

"YOU!" Isshin growled at him, he stomped to him and punched him in the face! the teen was not prepared for it. It really hurt. He was used to his dad's punches but this one had anger and malice to it than normal.

"Dad! you didn't have to do that!" Yuzu cried.

Ichigo fell to the floor, the punch made tears form in his eyes from pain. He looked at his father, speechless, he was so confused. Never in his life he'd seen him hit him like that or seen him so angry. His father only stared him down with cold eyes, as if he was looking at a poisonous insect instead of his son.

"You are not allowed to step foot into this house. How dare you show up like this?" Isshin growled.

Yuzu tried to get to Ichigo's side, but Isshin grabbed her before she could.

"But dad!-"

"No Yuzu. He's not worth being patched up." He told her.

His sister's eyes began to glaze, and looked at her brother.

"Why did you do that dad? Just a little while ago you were excited to go on a trip and as usual acted like a dumbass..." He trailed off; Ichigo could see his reasoning wasn't changing the look and tone of his father's face.

"Get out. I was generous last time by not calling the police, and you staying somewhere else; but if you don't I won't hesitate to do so." He said softly.

"But before you kick him out again, at least let me give him a cold wash-rag to soothe the swelling!" She begged.

Isshin gave in and let her go. She came back with the rag and helped him up and lead him to the front door. Ichigo looked back at his other sister, and then his dad. Their faces were implanted with grief. Isshin roughly pulled a chair at the dinner table, he rubbed both his hands on his face as he sat. As if eviction was the only option.

"Yuzu, I don't get it! Why did dad punch me? Why is he kicking me out?! Please! tell me what's going on!" He pleaded.

His begging began to make his younger sister began to form tears in her eyes. She didn't answer him. He walked out the door and looked at her one more time, he read her face. She whispered "I'm so sorry" to him and shut the door.

Ichigo shook his fists. He stood on the patio not moving. He could hear both his sisters crying. Finally he took a step backwards and into the street. He looked back at the house..

Why? just...why? was this all of Arel's doing? So many questions burned into his mind. But what hurt the most was not the punch he received, he felt like he was stabbed into the chest by his own family. Shunned. The pain he felt was worse than any other times he was cut while fighting in battles. Arel may as well just hurry up and kill him. He felt powerless and lonely.

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo continued to stand stunned outside his now former home. He couldn't think, he was still shell-shocked from his dad punching him, replaying the scene over and over and the expression his dad gave him. It was pure hatred. He hasn't recalled doing anything that would make him strike out like that, if he did it would've been over things he did when his mother was still alive or came home from school in junior high battered and bleeding from fights. As much as they fought, he knew he would never intentionally make him angry or hurt his family. Now that he thought further back, Karin looked scared to see him, why? And why were they crying after he left?

Was this all a part of Arel's doing? this illusion making his family turn against him and breed despair in his heart? And what about Rukia? he hasn't seen her since before Arel attacked him. Was she safe? was she here in this illusion as well? He remembered Kon speaking to him in a hostile way, something about him doing something to her. So many questions stirred into his mind like a grinder, he fought back the the trembling and tears in his eyes. He never cried, but this came close, he hadn't shed a tear since his mother died.

"Hey, Ichigo!?"

He cut out his thoughts, and found the source of the voice. It was Kon, he waved his paw at him. He managed to open the window from his bedroom and while his tail flapped.

"I heard the commotion going on downstairs! Did they kick you out again?" He shouted.

Ichigo didn't want the artificial soul seeing him almost cry, so he gulped the painful lump in his throat. It hurt worse since Arel grabbed him and nearly made him pass out.

"Uh..yeah. They did." He replied in a low voice Kon almost couldn't hear him.

"Hey, do me a favor, I'm gonna come down there from the roof and after I jump, could you catch me?" Kon asked.

"Um, sure."

Something seemed a bit different about him to Ichigo, he didn't yell as much every two minutes. When was the last time he remembered Kon being polite? Maybe he was just over-looking things.

Kon bounced out the window and made it to the edge of the roof. Ichigo got closer.

"Here I go!" Kon announced, then pounced off the roof

Ichigo caught him as the sound inside his body squeaked as it made contact with his hands. Kon wiped his forehead, relieved.

"Whew, thanks."

"Uh, sure no problem?" Ichigo shrugged his shoulder.

Kon snapped his head to him, baffled and wide-eyed,

"Are you still planning to beat me up? Whenever I ask you to do something you get really angry and almost tear me up in pieces." He said nervously.

Again, the teen frowned.

"I wouldn't do that. Knowing you I'd just get annoyed." Ichigo stated as in a matter-of-factly-tone. He set the plushie on the ground.

" _Liar_!" He yelled. Ichigo jumped a bit from the unexpected outburst.

"I know you well enough, Ichigo. You're one of those cocky guys who thinks the world is about "me, me, me!" I jumped off the roof to test to see how you'd react, for all I know you could still be planning to tear me to shreds!" He pointed his paw at him, firmly accusing.

"Look, I would never do that!" He defended.

Yeah, something was going on and different about Kon. He acted as if he were a criminal and blew up a bank.

"Kon, listen to me-" he began,

"No, you evil jerk! Because of you Rukia got hurt and I don't know what happened to her and it's driving me crazy that you act like you haven't done anything wrong! I hate you!" Kon snapped, that same look of anger returned from earlier.

Ichigo didn't get offended by that in the least, he always knew Kon and he didn't get along well and was used to him yelling and insulting him. But it didn't help his confusion. And that, was starting to give him a headache. He rubbed his temple,

"Please listen to me, Kon..just hear me out until I'm finished?"

The lion plushie still didn't want to hear what he had to say, Ichigo could tell, but then he folded his arms and sighed.

"Fine, I'm all ears. If it will make you shut up later."

"Right now, I don't what's going on here, I don't know what I did to make my dad lash out at me or make you mad. But this all started when I appeared into my room after I met this girl, I think she may be a Hollow-"

"Hold it! Did you say a girl?" Kon's beady eyes lit up and sparkled.

OH yeah, without a doubt this was the same Kon.

"Uh, yeah." He said positively.

"Was she cute? Was she hot? Were her boobs really big-?" - _squeak_ -! "OW!"

Ichigo stomped on his head. Yep, this was definitely the Kon he knew. He lifted his foot up and he gasped for air. Ichigo wasn't surprised he still had his perverted personality.

"You bastard! I trusted you!" Kon made comical tears out of his eyes.

Ichigo could not suppress the chuckle from himself;

"I thought from the very beginning you didn't trust me." He threw a smirk at him.

Somehow, talking to Kon was making him feel better. He kneeled over to his level and patted his head. He wanted to earn the Mod Soul's trust again.

"Uh...okay. What was that for?" Kon asked curiously, he watched Ichigo's hand with caution, as if expecting to be hit.

"Just felt like doing that." Ichigo smiled.

A look of realization was seen on the lion's face. Mixed thoughts and emotions swam through him, he felt..like he wasn't in danger since he'd seen Ichigo back. He tried to scan for any fake acts on his face. But could find nothing. He also got a different feeling from his presence. It was calm, and non threatening in anyway. But he could feel a hint of annoyance, he always knew Ichigo had that.

"I kinda take back you wanting to almost kill me." He said apologetically. "Okay, I'm really ready to listen."

"Well...let's see." Ichigo began; "I know this'll sound crazy, as I said I was with my family at an airport ready to board the plane to Hawaii. Rukia wanted to tag along-"

He stopped, Ichigo noticed Kon flinch at the mention of his once-savior, it spiked up his anger but only briefly.

"Go on, go on." Kon said.

"I was entering into the entrance to the plane, and right off as I went in everybody vanished. I went looking for everyone, but there wasn't a trace of them anywhere. Then this girl came and made me fall for her trap, she almost tried to kill me. I couldn't fight back because she stole my Soul Badge and then she cut me across my chest, after that I passed out and I woke up in my room."

"What did the girl look like?" Kon asked, obviously really eager to know.

"She was a few inches shorter than me, had blue-purplish hair and dark green eyes. She said she was a Hollow but then said at the same time she wasn't?"

"If that's true doesn't that make her half-human, half Hollow?" Kon suggested.

"Maybe. Or, she could be an Arrancar." Ichigo pointed out.

Kon gave him a puzzled look. "What? Arrancar? what's that?"

"It's when a high level Hollow breaks their mask and they gain Soul Reaper powers." Ichigo explained. "I've fought several of them and they're really strong. Not something you could fight on your own." He gestured to him.

"Oh, I see. That doesn't explain how you suddenly waltzed into your room." Kon pointed out.

"I'm getting to that. She told me that her powers are able to put people into an illusion and while they're passed out she said something about... sucking their life out and I only have maybe a few days to live."

Kon and Ichigo would look away or stare at each other, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well here's something I've known;" Kon began, "You're so agitated, and mad all the time and you boast about your Soul Reaper powers." He concluded.

Ichigo blinked in disbelief; him boastful and angry? He would never act like that! He knew himself better than anyone. Or at least he thought?

"And, another thing: You don't act like him or have that stupid hunched posture you always have and.." Kon sheepishly scratched his other leg with his right one and blush appeared on his face,

.."You're...um...uh...a little nicer?" He stammered with embarrassment. As much as he hated to admit it he was being honest with himself. Ichigo didn't admit out loud he looked really cute like that.

"Well, I think the only thing I can say is this:" Ichigo continued, "This "illusion" or "world", or whatever you could call it, sounds like a polar opposite of what I know. If Arel calls this an illusion, it doesn't really feel like one-"

"That's the whole point of illusions, dummy," Kon interrupted. "They're supposed to look real when they're not."

"Yeah, good point. But what's strange is that here I can still feel pain and the things I see and touch feel real...He paused, "Oh I got an idea."

"What?" Kon asked.

Ichigo bent down for a closer look at him. Kon suddenly did NOT like the look on his face and was beginning to have slight regrets trusting this guy..

"Sorry about this." Ichigo picked him up, and started to twist and stretch his body.

"OW-OW-OW-HEY-WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kon cried angrily. Ichigo loosened his grip and put him back on the ground.

"DUDE, what was that for?!" He yelled, rubbing his arms and head.

"I wanted to test and see if you could feel pain. I recall a few minutes ago when I stomped on you you did say "ow". If this thing is an illusion and the things or people I'm surrounded by can actually feel pain, then it might not be an illusion at all and I might be able to escape." Ichigo explained.

"You didn't have to use me as a lab rat." Kon pouted.

"Sorry, okay?" Ichigo pressed, he felt bad but it needed to be done.

He turned, and started walking down the street.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kon called.

"I'm going to see if I can talk to my friends and ask them if they can help me." Ichigo told him.

Kon stood for a moment, thinking about what to do next as he didn't take his eyes off him;

"Hey wait up, can I come too?" Kon begged like a kid wanting candy, then he started running to Ichigo.

"Uh yeah, sure. Just don't cause any trouble or let yourself be seen." He warned.

"I don't have anything better to do." Kon put in. "Can I ride on your back?" He asked.

"Sure." He picked him up gently by the neck and put him on his shoulder.

"I gotta make sense of all this." He said out loud and went off.

* * *

Well well well, they've got quite a mystery to solve! next Ichigo goes to visit his friends and the question is are they the same as he knows them? we'll find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo was taken to the ICU. Rukia and his family had taken him to the nearest hospital in Tokyo, obviously knowing that the ones in Karakura were too far away. He barely had a pulse at the airport.

Rukia sat in the waiting room, awaiting to hear more of his sudden condition. She kept biting her lip and tapping her feet. She was so scared for him. Yuzu cried for several hours, Isshin and Karin were silent. While they waited, Rukia sent texted reports to her Captain about the situation. Then she texted Renji. Both expressed their concern.

Finally a male doctor came.

"Are you Isshin Kurosaki? the father?" He asked. He wore a white lab coat and glasses. His hair was gelled and pushed back.

"Yes, I am. How is my son?" He said calmly and stood up. His daughters stood behind him, anxious of what they were going to hear. Rukia got up to join them.

"Good news: He's stable. We're running tests for any infections in his blood. His heart rate though, keeps fluctuating. But for now we don't know what caused him to collapse. And.. he's in a comatose state."

All four let out a breath of relief. A little bit of weight felt like was lifted off of Rukia's chest, but this news still didn't completely put her at ease yet.

Thank goodness, so he's alive. For the time being. But something's not natural about this. She thought to herself.

"We're going to try to do everything we can Mr. Kurosaki. You can wait here or go find the nearest hotel for you and your daughters to stay in, here's my number so we can stay in contact. Our doctors will be monitoring your son 24/7 and I'll call you if he ever wakes up."

The doctor handed him a card with his cell number. Yuzu and Karin went to sit again while Isshin discussed with the doctor. Seconds later he left to go take care of other patients.

"So what are we gonna do, dad?" Karin asked.

Isshin patted his daughter's head, usually when he touches her she'll do something to knock him down. But this time she allowed it, she needed the reassuring and comfort from him.

"We'll stay here for a little while longer. We're going to support Ichigo and let him know we're here for him. We'll go check into a hotel later."

The three of them sat down. Yuzu sat on Isshin's lap, he tried his best to comfort her. She stopped crying after a few minutes and fell asleep on his shoulder. Isshin looked at her with fatherly affection, which he hadn't done in so long since Yuzu and Karin were younger and due to working long shifts for years. Rukia watched the display they made, she smiled. She didn't know Isshin was so gentle and loving to his daughters. She always saw him so hyper and "obnoxious" as Ichigo would call him whenever she came to visit his family.

She got up. She needed to walk around and go outside for some fresh air and finish making her reports.

"I'll be right back. I need to go move around and stretch my legs." She told Isshin.

"Sure thing, darling." He chirped at her.

She made her way to the entrance of the hospital. It was a nice cool evening. The breeze gently blew her raven-colored hair. She found herself a bench and took out her pager. She punched the numbers for her Captain's number.

"Hello? Miss Kutchiki?" That same soft gentle voice, it was definitely Jushirou's.

"Hello sir. I'm here to report some news." She told him in her former manner.

"How is the boy? Have the human doctors found what's wrong with him?" He asked worriedly.

"They told me, or rather me and his family that at the time being, he's stable but is in a coma." She explained

"Oh dear. I hope he comes to. Ichigo means a lot to you and me as well."

"I know very well sir." She said sadly.

The flashback of the day she was supposed to be executed popped in her mind, Ichigo standing mid air in front of the stand and smiling to her.

"Have you found any clues about the other cases of people suddenly collapsing?"

"No not yet sir." She told him.

"Captain Kurosutchi suggests a Hollow might be responsible for all of this. He's still testing and awaiting for results. Before Ichigo fell ill, was there anything strange about him? Did he know of these cases?"

"No sir. The thing is, before I could tell him what my mission here was he collapsed. If a Hollow is doing this he may had become another victim to its plan."

Silence came at the other end.

"Sir?"

"I was just thinking. We'll continue this conversation after you found anything else. Thank you."

"Thank you sir."

She hung up.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Kon had asked him that about five times now. It was starting to get on Ichigo's nerves.

"Just be quiet, okay?! We'll get there when we get there!" Ichigo said irritably.

The two of them were on their way to Tastuski's house. They were just 3 blocks away. Ichigo needed to find his friends to see if they were okay or any different. Tatsuki was first on his list. He knew her the longest than anyone else, practically grew up together and as rivals in karate. He was nearly there, before he got any closer he stopped.

"Okay Kon. I need you to hide, you can't stick around or Tatsuki will see you."

"AWWWW, BUT I DON'T WANNA!" Kon whined. He sounded pretty pathetic, like usual. He always cried out when he never got his way.

"You can hide somewhere and listen, okay?" Ichigo grit through his teeth.

"Hey now that you mention it, I remember seeing this chick! She was the one I kissed that one time!" Kon said excitedly.

"Remind me to kill you in your sleep for that." Ichigo muttered.

He remembered it so well, when they let Kon control his body the first day he and Rukia met him and taking advantage of the female classmates. He still has occasional nightmares about it. He shook the off the chills going down his spine.

After going up two flights of stairs he spotted her front door.

"We're here." He announced.

They made it to the doorstep.

"Alright, go hide." Ichigo gestured him.

"Man, how come you have to have all the fun?" Kon bounced off his shoulder.

"I have to figure this thing out if I want to survive." He reminded him.

Kon stopped walking. He turned to face Ichigo.

"...I'll...help you." Kon said quietly.

"What'd you say?"

"Because you've been kinda nice to me I've decided to help you out. I won't repeat myself." He muttered.

Ichigo was really surprised by this. It wasn't like him to choose for himself to help out. Usually when something involved with Hollows or Soul Reapers he ordered him to do things while he took care of business.

"Thanks Kon. And...I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you mad." He told him.

Kon nodded. Then he hopped away by a pillar of the building.

Ichigo inhaled. "Here we go."

He knocked.

"Hello?" A muffled voice called from behind the door. "Orihime, is that you?"

"Hey Tatsuki! It's me, Ichigo."

There was silence for a few seconds. Then he heard the unbuckling of the locks, the door opened, but only by a crack. Tatsuki peeked her face, she seemed weary of him. Her pale face lit through the shadows.

"Hi." He made a cheerful wave.

She opened the door all the way. She didn't look very excited to see him. Ichigo waited for the worst.

"What do you want?" She asked, flat toned.

"I wanted to see you. Check to see if you were okay." He told her.

She narrowed her eyes.

"I heard about what you did last month. Why would you do that?" She interjected.

Ichigo gave her a puzzled look, "I did what?"

Suddenly the teen girl pulled him by the collar, pulling his face to hers. He made a quiet gasp, not expecting her to grab him. Her face contorted with anger and sadness.

"You hypocrite! don't play stupid with me! I heard about it from Isshin! why...would you attempt to _kill_ your own family?!" She hissed.

All life in Ichigo's eyes and face drained and turned to shock after said she this. She looked away for a moment then back at him, her eyes glassy,

"I don't know what to think after I heard about it, Ichigo. I know you've had it rough your whole life but that's not a fucking excuse to hurt your family! They love you with all their hearts and...and " She whimpered.

She lost it. She let go of his shirt, the strength in her legs gave out and she fell on her knees. She didn't cry, but she started shaking.

"Tatsuki!" Worried, he put he put his hands on shoulders. She slapped him away.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled at him.

Ichigo could only stand in shock. But now it made sense. Now he knew why his Dad hit him the way he did, why his sister was scared of him and why Tatsuki acted like this. Should he try to explain himself? no, it would either make things worse or make her more upset than she already was. Just what was going on? He knew, he knew he would never attempt to hurt somebody. Maybe an Arrancar or Arel attacked them or someone took on his identity and put the blame on him. There was one person he could ask; his Hollow. Knowing him he'd kill anyone who stood in his way without mercy, and if he did do this he must've taken over without him being conscious of it. He'd have to ask his Inner Demon. But that would have to wait. Now he had another thing to do; not only try to get out of this world but find out who attacked his family and prove himself innocent. But that was going to be easier said than done.

Ichigo couldn't explain himself. Judging by everyone he knew and angry they were they probably weren't willing to listen. They're all fearful of him, thinking he'd go after their lives. And it was most likely his other friends were angry at him, too. He turned and walked away. Tatsuki still sat on her knees, face down and her bangs covering her face. For now there was nothing he could do for her. He already offered comfort and she swatted him off. All that was left was to find out who was behind all of this.

"I'm sorry." He said, and he meant it. He tried to sound as most apologetic as could with his being. At least that's all he could do.

"Just at least tell me why." Tatsuki pleased.

Ichigo faced her one more time, she had tears going down her face.

"I'm going to find that out myself."

She waited till he couldn't see her, and she watched him leave and turn into a small speck in the distance.

...

Ichigo made way to the streets again, soon it would be getting dark. He would need a place to stay but where? then one place came to mind...

"Hey!" Kon ran up to him, his little squeaking noises followed his movements.

"I saw the whole thing. Apparently it didn't go well."

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious." Ichigo said sarcastically, "So do you understand what's going on? Someone is going behind my back and threatening everyone I know."

"I don't know anyone who would do that, we need to search it out." Said Kon.

"I need to ask you something, do you remember when I supposedly attacked my family? Tatsuki said it was a month ago."

Kon put his paw under his chin in thought. Ichigo knew he didn't have the best memory but he needed even the littlest clues to help him out.

"I think right as it happened I wasn't lying around in your room and I snuck out of the house so I could go look for girls."

 _Typical_ _Kon_. Ichigo thought dryly.

"But when I got back, you weren't there, and the next day you were still gone and following after that you wouldn't come home. Then I heard one of your sisters say you got kicked out but I never knew what the reason was at the time."

"Then, whoever did it must be in hiding somewhere." Ichigo suggested.

Little by little pieces were coming together, but they didn't add up any openings on how to get out the illusion Arel put him in or finding out who did it.

"Well, I still got some time left before Arel succeeds in killing me, so for now let's put it off." Ichigo said. He began to walk down the street again. Kon followed him. Ichigo remembered he had to keep him hidden so he put him on his shoulder again.

"Where are we going now?" Kon asked.

Ichigo didn't hesitate to answer.

"To Urahara's Shop. He might be able to help."


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Ichigo made it to the ex-Soul Reapers house, it was night. Kon had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he got bored from the walking and it cradled him to sleep. Ichigo didn't really want to wake him up yet, but had to. He looked so peaceful.

"Hey, we're here." He whispered.

Almost instantly he snapped his eyes open. Kon rubbed his eyes.

"This time you don't have to hide, since Kisuke knows you." He said assuredly.

The plush toy's eyes popped. "WAIT! we're here at that weirdo's house!?" Kon jumped up his shoulder, he looked scared.

"You've seen him before, what's the big deal?" Ichigo frowned.

"He was gonna take me back and have me destroyed, remember?" Kon reminded him. He looked really reluctant to go into the Shop, he gently tugged Ichigo's ear.

"But that was a long time ago, remember?..." Ichigo cut himself off. The way Kon was acting didn't add things up. "Hey, when did I get my Soul Reaper powers?"

"Ummm. I think about under 3 months ago?" Kon said.

"You sure?" Again he didn't have the best memory but this time he trusted his judgment,

"Because I've been a Soul Reaper for more than a year, and you met Urahara under the first few weeks when I was working with Rukia,"... then it clicked,

It hit him and he didn't realize it sooner; everyone he knew didn't just look different, but they looked younger as well.

"Have I been taken back to the time when I was first starting out?!" Ichigo just finalized a piece to the puzzle.

"THERE HE IS!" A voice shouted.

Before Ichigo had time to react he felt a kick to his side, and was pushed against a wall, creating a dent in it. Kon was sent flying and falling on his face. Ichigo ignored the pain and focused his eyes on his attacker. It was Jinta. He wore a cocky expression on his face.

"Hey. It's been awhile, Carrot-Top." Jinta sneered.

Ichigo really hated the nickname he called him.

"You've got a lot of balls to be here, you a big shot has a price on your head from the Soul Society, and you come here thinking you'll be unnoticed? Think again!" Jinta shouted.

"Wait!" Ichigo staggered on his feet, trying to stand up. "I'm a wanted man?"

"Yeah, even you would know." Jinta replied, raising his eyebrow.

Ichigo rubbed his aching side,

"Look, I'm not here to cause any trouble and I don't know what I did, I just want to talk to Hat-and-Clogs."

"I'm not letting you take one step inside there." Jinta warned. "Orders were if you were spotted we could take you down with no mercy." The younger kid smiled snidely.

The teen Soul Reaper clenched his fists, "Please, just hear me out! If I don't make an understanding of what's going on here, I'll die!" He pleaded.

He raised up his brows. Jinta was taken aback by the fear and modesty in his voice. He looked over him, still as if expecting Ichigo to attack.

"You could be trying to trick me for all I know, I'm not falling for it." Jinta input.

"I'm not up to anything, I swear!" Ichigo swatted his hand.

At this point, Jinta didn't know what to say.

"Alright, you've done enough, we'll take it from here."

That voice, Ichigo knew it was Kisuke. He followed the source, it was coming from the roof of the shop.

"Lower your weapons." He ordered his assistant Tessai and Ururu. Before Ichigo arrived they hid themselves. Kisuke jumped off the roof, and walked towards the lightly battered Ichigo.

"Well, well, Mr. Kurosaki. It's been awhile since last I've seen you." He said warmly.

"What are you doing, Kisuke? why did you tell us to put away our weapons? he's the enemy and I wanna see some action!" Jinta whined.

"Oh no, we can still attack him if he pulls anything, but we should talk to him first, he requested it didn't he? I'm always willing to listen to what an ally or enemy has to say." Urahara said cheerfully.

"Uh, thanks, except for the attacking me part, you really won't need to do that." Ichigo put in, chuckling nervously.

Kisuke looked him over. "I don't remember you ever being polite." Urahara commented. "Hmmm..."

He put his hand under his chin and came closer to him. He got up to Ichigo's face and looked at every bone structure and inch of him. Then after he grabbed and pinched his cheeks making him open his mouth in awkward directions Ichigo punched him in the face, making him hit the ground like a flat rock skipped on water.

"Knock it off!" He yelled, veins were almost protruding on his temples from irritation.

He heard Kon snickering and laughing from a distance, he was hiding behind a pillar then fell on his back as waterfall-like tears sprayed out of his eyes and pounded the ground with his paws.

"Sorry, maybe that was a bit much, but I had to confirm it, you are Ichigo Kurosaki." Urahara waved his fan, his nose bled. But acted as if nothing had happened to him.

"Isn't that obvious? of course I am!" Ichigo shouted.

"Well, let's not stand out here any longer, come on in. Tessai, please make some tea for me and Kurosaki." He ordered.

"Right away sir. But are you sure about this? He could be spying for Aizen." He suggested, keeping his eyes on him.

Ichigo froze at the mention of this. Spying? Him spying for Aizen?

"What? what are you talking about?" His head was spinning.

"You're really not the Ichigo we know are you?" Urahara said curiously, "I'll explain everything that's been going on. Come."

* * *

It has been now been past 24 hours Ichigo fell in the airport. By this time his family made themselves at home in a hotel in Tokyo, Isshin kindly offered Rukia to pay for a room for herself, be she didn't want him to pay for her sake. Her Captain made arrangements for some extra yen so she could pay for herself and now things were taken care of. Next was investigating the cases of people in Karakura suddenly falling ill and becoming comatose. Rukia read over the reports of the victims alone in her room. She tried to find something, anything that could indicate a Hollow was behind it all. She read some of it out loud to herself.

"Reports say that all the victims fell ill and after one week, they died. Symptoms after collapsing are constant increase and decrease in heart rate, and following after that, high fever..."

Could Ichigo be experiencing the same thing? She shook her head, getting back into focus.

She continued;

"And before they died, the doctors would hear the victims talk in their slumber, most of them sounding like they were being stabbed or someone threatening to kill them. And after past a week, they died..."

She gripped the report papers in her hands.

After reading for awhile she stopped then dozed off. She woke up half an hour later. She sat on the bed, wondering what to do next. Then there was a knock on the door. She removed the sheets and went to the door and peeked in the view hole. It was Renji in his Soul Reaper form.

"Hey! I came to check on you Rukia, Captain Kutchiki insisted me to help you with the cases that's been going on."

She unlocked the door.

Renji looked at her, his smile faded.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just woke up from a nap." She told him, he came in and made himself a seat on one of the beds.

"But you know Renji, this is a private mission. Only me, my brother, and Captain Yamamoto plus Kurostuchi are aware of it. How did you know?"

"I'll give you secret, only if you promise not to mention it to anyone else." Renji smiled cheekily.

"Okay. What?" She leaned over.

"Captain's actually worried for the punk, so he sent me to check on you both. Ichigo and me have noticed he has a weak spot." He said confidently, and showed his amused smile.

"Heh. Fair enough." Rukia laughed lightly. She too, knew her brother was much more open about things after he met Ichigo. He had an effect on everything. Renj being there with her was proof of that.

"How is he? You found any clues on what's happening?" Renji's smirk faded.

"So far, no. The reports I was given say all the victims went through the exact same scenarios, now I'm just worried the same thing will happen to Ichigo." She shook her head.

He got up and put his arm around her, and gave her a pat.

"Nah, I know him, and you know him, he's a tough bastard, he's not gonna let some coma bring him down. I'm sure he's fighting it right now."

She came up with an idea. Her eyes lit.

"I know what to do next!" She said happily.

"Yeah, what?"

"Let's watch over him at the hospital, I'll switch with Chappy and then you and me can go into his room and we'll observe him and see if anything happens, maybe we'll also be able to confirm and see if he'll have the same symptoms, we have to see if this really is a Hollow's doing or it could be some disease." She suggested.

"Nice, let's do it."

* * *

Ichigo was made comfortable in the shop, everything looked pretty much the same. His tea was brought to him by Jinta, who still looked weary of him. Ichigo understood by now everyone he knew didn't trust him and was used to it. Kisuke finally sat down after taking care of some things. He took his hat off and set it on the table. Tessai sat alongside him to await any further orders to be given.

"So Mr. Kurosaki, where can we begin? would you like me to start explaining what's going on or would you like to ask the questions?" He offered.

"I'll start. Because I don't know how much time I have left to live." He told him.

"Interesting, why is that?" Curiosity struck the ex-captain like an arrow.

Ichigo told him everything from top to bottom, from encountering Arel, his family, and Tastuki getting upset with him. And him slowly dying from Arel's power.

Kisuke again had his hand under his chin, making mental notes to what he said.

"Firstly, my deepest condolences about your family. That must've been hard to witness. But can you blame them?" Kisuke added a teasing tone next to his sympathetic one, "You were out to get them."

"But I didn't do it!" Ichigo cried, frantic, then he growled at him in annoyance.

He remembered how good this man was when it came to pushing people's buttons. It was both a good and bad thing, but still aggravated Ichigo.

"For now, I'll go by your word." Kisuke half-smiled.

"And whoever this Arel is, she seems pretty hell-bent on killing you, If I were you I would track her down and find out why. And I'll tell you why earlier outside why I poked you."

He seemed to read Ichigo's mind, he really wanted to know why he did that.

"That was seriously weird man, couldn't you have done it another way?" He raised one brow at him.

"Why yes! but it would've taken longer because I would have to run tests or fight you to get a read on your Spiritual Pressure. Which is what I was doing, by getting close I took a sniff of it, yours is different than from the samples of the documented Spiritual Pressure I have." He chuckled.

"It's not that funny. And wait..." Ichigo's eyes widened, he then began to think, "If you got to look at two types of Spiritual Pressure from ME then wouldn't that mean..?"

"Yes, right on, it is your Spiritual Pressure, there is another one of you, Ichigo." Kisuke snapped his head down at him.

For a moment Ichigo went numb, but then in his mind, it was all coming to a completion, now everything made sense!

"But..no..no way...how is there?...but how could you tell the difference?" He struggled to find the right words, he rubbed his forehead, trying to take it all in...

"It's like this: The Ichigo I've fought in the past has an unstable pressure than you do. Yours is firm, strong and controlled, his contains more of a "darker" taste and feel, whilst yours is filled with a kind and undying resolve."

It had only been an hour since Ichigo appeared, and Kisuke could see it without trying too hard. This man in front of him was so different. There were less external scars as well.

"And I want to know, WHY is everybody so hostile towards me and why is the Soul Society after me?" Ichigo leaned more forward.

Kisuke's expression darkened.

He sighed,

"The "other you" has joined with Aizen, and is lending a hand in destroying Karakura to create the King's Key, I'm sure you know what that is."

Ichigo stood up. "What!? Why would I- I mean, Why would he do that?!" He protested.

"That we don't know." He shook his head slightly.

"Was I- I mean was he forced to join Aizen?"

"From what I heard, he joined by his own will. And here's the sickening part; he is the one who attacked your family..." Kisuke looked down at his hands.

After he heard that, he almost felt like passing out, Ichigo held himself steady so he wouldn't fall, Tessai came to his side.

"Are you alright? maybe we should take a brief break from this?" Tessai suggested.

"No, I have to hear this, my life is on the line and I don't have time to stop now." He sat up straight again. He felt himself getting dizzy but he took deep breaths

"Can we continue?" Kisuke asked.

Ichigo nodded. He held a firm look in his eyes, Kisuke saw this, he could read a sort of fearless determination, it was something his other self never possessed when he looked at him.

"Why would he attack them? was there a reason?" Ichigo held back a bit of anger in his voice.

"I'm not sure of that, either. As of right now... he is in Hueco Mundo. But before all of this Miss Rukia Kuchiki transferred her powers to save him-"

"Oh that's right!" Ichigo interrupted, "Where's Rukia?! if it's possible I need to talk to her!" Ichigo demanded.

Kisuke made a silent gasped expression, he lowered his head. It was dead silent for more than a few seconds. Tessai also didn't respond.

"Urahara? What's wrong? Where is Rukia?..." Ichigo felt the worse sense of dread he ever felt in his life, now he wished he never asked because he could tell where this was going to lead to...just no...she couldn't...be...

Urahara put his hand on Ichigo's arm, his head still lowered.

"Kurosaki...Miss Rukia Kuchiki is dead." He answered, sorrowful.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo at first thought he misheard him. A pain in his chest hit him like ten daggers just went through. He had to ask again.

"What...? She's what..?" His eyes were about like they would pop out of their sockets. He didn't want to hear it again, because deep down he knew he heard him right, but still.

Kiskue held his hands together on the table.

"She's gone, Ichigo. I'm so sorry, she was taken to the Soul Society and after almost a month being held into custody, she was executed. After this, Aizen took the Hokuyoku with him and then, convinced the other you to join him for more power."

Kisuke explained sadly. "Ichigo, I'm assuming you know I implanted the Hokuyoku within her already."

"Yeah I do, but aside from the point," ichigo gripped his fist,

"Did...I...kill her?" He stammered.

Kiskue took note of his emphasis of the "I" in his question. He pictured why. It was as if he himself committed the murder of his own comrade.

"No you didn't, or rather again, he didn't. He injured her, but didn't kill her. He fought against Renji Abarai and lost and then she was taken."

"But...!" Ichigo shook his head, "He DIDN'T GO AFTER HER?!" He almost yelled from rage.

Kisuke put one hand on his arm, and showed his face.

"I know damn well how hard this is to hear, but it's true."

Then they all heard the door to the room open, they turned their attention to who came in, they didn't see the person at first, but looked down, it was Kon.

"Kon? You're still here?" Ichigo asked. He forgot about his anger for the moment.

The plushie turned around.

"I need some time alone, Ichigo." He walked off.

"Wait!" Ichigo called after him. Kisuke grabbed his wrist.

"Don't talk to me, Ichigo. I hate you." Kon murmured.

"But-!" Ichigo wanted to explain,

"Let him go. After what he just heard, I'm sure he's pretty upset at the moment." Kisuke said with a sympathetic tone.

Ichigo sat back down.

In the dark hallway, Kon slowly walked, head down. The one person he admired, the one who saved him, the only one he loved, was gone. No one saw it and no one would ever see, the tear that went down Kon's face, he brushed it off and disappeared into the darkness.

"Just why in the hell would he not save Rukia?" Ichigo clenched his fists tight again, almost piercing the skin of his palms.

"All I can say is that he's not like you Ichigo, he has different ambitions and wants than you do." Kisuke concluded.

"So what do we do? As much as I want to find Arel, I can't just let this slide. I don't think I could live with it, it's not supposed to go like this!" Ichigo looked away, pained.

Kisuke snapped his fan shut.

"You saying you want to stay here, risk your life, and find the other Ichigo? I would not." He told him firmly.

"What? That's not exactly what I was going to say-"

Kiskue leaned over,

"Listen very carefully: You are wanted by the Soul Society, Ichigo. And not just Aizen, they've made orders to bring you dead, or alive and execute you. They just see you as a threat to the Spirit World and the World of the Living, if you try to track the other you, they will find you and take you away on the spot." He said with a grave voice.

Ichigo thought about what he just said. He was right, it was dangerous and risky.

Then...he thought of Rukia. He imagined the pain and despair she went through in his world and in this one, where she wasn't saved, didn't receive the help she so needed, the one who could've prevented it all like he did, was the one who back-stabbed her. Anyone who enjoyed hurting others and got away with it, Ichigo couldn't stand it and won't let them get away with it. The thought of himself doing harm to her or anyone else sickened him to the core. And so far, everyone he knew suffered from the choices his other self made. And if Arel was pulling the strings to cause this world to turn this way, she will pay. He knew it within himself that it was in his nature to help and protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Now, he didn't care if this place wasn't real, he wanted to put a stop to it all and fix this.

He raised his head.

"I'm going to fight." He said firmly.

Kisuke made a surprised expression at him, he didn't expect him to say that. He only knew the one Ichigo, who only thought of himself and didn't fight for others NEVER made the expression this Ichigo was making right at this moment, he showed confidence, determination and no fear. He had to admit, he was amazed by this. He thought he would at least take his warning but didn't, he was starting to like this a lot. Kisuke grinned.

"You continue to astound me, Ichigo." He commented. "If this is what you truly wish for, I won't stop you."

"I do. I've made up my mind. I won't let Karakura town be destroyed TWICE by Aizen; and let everyone be killed or suffer." He said with fierce determination.

"Right." Urahara put his fan in front of his face. "With you here, you could be our trump card in this battle. But as of now, it's late. Let's all rest up and make a plan of action for tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

To be honest he wanted to find the other one of himself right at this moment, but the recent events that happened wore him out mentally and physically. He did need his rest. Then he wondered how Kon was feeling. Was he mad at him or the other Ichigo? And was he still willing to help him? He'd have to find out.

* * *

"You ready?" Renji asked Rukia who was getting ready to leave to see Ichigo.

"Yeah. One sec." She told him.

She gave instructions to the Mod Soul controlling her Gigai, Chappy.

"You can do whatever you want, watch tv, or get some room service and get some food for later, just don't leave this room, alright?" She spoke to her like a mother telling her child what to do.

"Okayy! Hop!" Chappy saluted to her.

"Thanks." She looked to Renji.

"Let's go."

They jumped in the air over the city of Tokyo. The hospital wasn't too far away which was convenient. Though they had to stop to kill one Hollow that was following them so it delayed things a bit. They made it to Ichigo's room and went through the walls, they saw a nurse by Ichigo's bed. Of course in their Soul Reaper forms she couldn't see them which is why Rukia wanted to do it this way so they had easier access to him. The nurse was checking the machines and his IV drip. Ichigo laid on the bed practically lifeless, some of his skin color faded since they took him in, he wore a gas mask over his mouth. The sight of this made Rukia tremble, but she stood her composure.

"So, what did you want to do first again?" Renji asked her.

"It's simple, watch him for awhile and see if we can sense anything out of the ordinary." She instructed.

After 5 minutes, the nurse left. They had Ichigo all to themselves finally. They took the seats by the bed and began their observation. Ichigo didn't appear to be in any pain, but it made Rukia wonder if he was dreaming blissfully.

Half an hour passed. And nothing happened. The room was silent minus the sound of the heart monitor beeping. Rukia wish he would make a sound or wake up just for a moment and let them know he was alright.

"Hey, how long has he been like this now?" Renji asked, he wanted to start a conversation to kill the silence.

"About a day." Rukia said, not looking at him. She stared at the IV drip bag watching the water-like liquid fall into a rhythm.

"What are we gonna do if he really dies?" Renji questioned, which made the smaller Soul Reaper flinch in her seat.

"What?" Rukia said surprised, "Don't be ridiculous, you said so yourself he can get out of this."

"I'm just saying, if he really does die." He said, as in a consequential situation.

She thought about it for a minute, her heart already sank at the thought,

"It'd be hard. Not just for me, but for his family too. Ichigo has done so much for me and everyone, but eventually we move on. He wouldn't want us to live in sadness over his death now, would he?"

"Yeah." Said Renji.

They were silent again for another two minutes, then Renji spoke again.

"You know, it's funny that we're called Death Gods, we rule over death. Most humans think we're invincible, but in our reality, we're not. We can still die. Kind of ironic how some Soul Reapers fear death."

"I've never given any thought to that." Rukia said.

The irony felt not only weird, but foolish. He was right. They weren't invincible. Life itself sometimes forgets it own vulnerability. But survival is what strives every being to keep alive. It was all they could do, right? They were silent again. What Renji said made her forget she was on a mission. But he was right. Life is still a fragile thing, no matter how much a living being is strong or weak. Things must die eventually.

A full hour now passed.

Renji just sat in his seat staring at the wallpaper on the walls and the ceiling. Boredom was taking its toll on him.

Rukia put her hand on Ichigo's arm, then she heard something coming from him. She made a sudden gasp and snapped her hand way, this caught Renji's attention.

"What?"

"I could've sworn I heard Ichigo _hiss_ at me." She frowned, her violet eyes wide.

She tried touching him again, this time, Ichigo snapped open his eyes.

"Ichigo?" She breathed,

"Dumb Soul Reapers, what're you trying to pull?" His mouth formed to the side, twisted.

That wasn't Ichigo's voice, it was more feminine. His eyes weren't brown like usual, instead they were crimson red. He stared them down with a sneering smile. He pulled of his gas mask.

The two cautiously kept their stance,

"Who're are you?" Renji asked, he put his hand on the handle of his sword, ready to strike if Ichigo did anything.

"Tch. I wanna ask you the same thing. I'm trying to enjoy my lunch here." Ichigo giggled with a sadistic laugh.

"Tell us who you are and we won't fight you." Rukia said, she held her arm up in front of her friend, hinting him to not do anything yet.

"Why should I? besides even if I came at you you wouldn't want your precious buddy's body to be damaged, fair warning." The person controlling him sat up, arms folded.

"Are you a Hollow?! Answer us!" Renji yelled.

"Everyone asks me what I am, even I don't know. I'm somewhat of a Hollow and at the same time I'm not. I'm just doing what my instincts tell me to do which is eating, I have to survive somehow."

"That doesn't mean you have to take people's lives to do it!" Rukia confronted.

She didn't like the attitude of this person controlling Ichigo plus putting him in where he was right now. She had to do something. So she tried the idea of bribing.

"I'll do anything, so hear me out."

So she calmly and slowly, took her sword and put it on the floor.

"Please listen to us; If you release him, we can help you. We'll help you cross over to the Soul Society and you won't have to fend for yourself anymore." She offered, now it was give or take depending on this person possessing him.

"Ha, it would be that easy wouldn't it?" 'She" looked out the window, the evil smile was gone. His expression was now calm and his red eyes held a shine to them, then he looked back at them with a half-smile.

"Unfortunately, I'm not one of those low-leveled Hollows that you can kill that fast. I'm much more stronger than them, I'll simply put it: I'm half- Arrancar."

The two of them gasped.

"A what-?" Renji said flabbergasted.

"What do you mean by that?" Rukia asked. "And you just said so yourself you didn't know what you were."

She shrugged his shoulders.

"I said I don't know what kind of Arrancar I am, let's leave it at that. And you should know," The evil smile on his face returned. "The longer you keep me awake here the faster I suck out Ichigo's life force, so you'd better let me get back to munching." He laughed.

"Why you-!" Renji started, he almost drew his sword, but Rukia stopped him before he could.

"Very well. First Hollow, do you have a name?" Rukia asked.

The possessor laid down and looked at her a bit surprised.

"Arel. My name's Arel...You're the first to ever ask me my name."

There was no need to stay in the room any longer so Rukia and Renji left. Now they had new solid evidence. The question now was; How to save Ichigo from dying and getting Arel out of his body.

The two of them were in the hotel room thinking about what to do next.

"This is a difficult situation. This is like one of those movies I've seen where people are possessed and they bring in what they call an "Exorcist" to cleanse the demon that's controlling them." Rukia thought.

"Only with Hollows. There aren't any Soul Reapers who are in that expertise that I've heard. So looks like we've hit a roadblock. And we can't force this weird chick Arel or something to come out of him without damaging Ichigo's body." Renji finished.

Rukia sighed and closed her eyes.

"There's only one thing we can rely on."

"And what's that?"

She looked at Renji, with a hopeful expression.

"All we can do is rely on Ichigo's will to get through this, I'm sure that he's fighting as we speak."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Hueco Mundo.

Within the endless halls of Los Noches, a teen walked in the heart of it. Tired from a long day of training, he flash-stepped to his destination. He wore a Soul Reaper uniform, and it was tattered and torn up from the previous training and fighting the 6th Espada Grimmjow. He was ordered by Tousen Kaname to see Aizen. He was exhausted and would rather sleep it off despite how much fun he had, he wish he didn't have to go. And, like a little kid he pouted his lips.

"Damn, they just don't give me break, do they?" Ichigo muttered.

After 5 minutes he made it to the place where Aizen calls the "balcony." The crescent moon showed a starless sky, and a breeze blew, making the sweat on Ichigo's skin cooling him down. A single over-sized chair stood.

"You've made it, Kurosaki." Aizen spoke.

"So what did you want me here for?" Ichigo said dully.

Aizen stood up. And he clapped briefly.

"To congratulate you for your hard work and finally achieving Bankai." He announced.

It was true, ever since Ichigo joined his side, he had Tousen and sometimes Gin train him. (Before coming to Aizen he reverted back to his Shikai) He regained his powers after Byakuya cut him down, then saved by Kisuke Urahara. Aizen then appeared in his home and he took on his offer. He had no regrets. Sure his family would miss him, but he personally felt he was better off without them.

"Now that you have your Bankai, we can set our plans into action to invade Karakura Town, starting tomorrow."

"Great. Can't wait to make those bastards pay." Ichigo smirked with a satisfied smile.

"The only thing I ask of you is to follow my orders for just a little longer, then you can go kill whomever you please." Aizen lightly warned, and looked back at the view behind him.

"Yeah, yeah sure. But until then, maybe I might ask Grimmjow or anyone else who's willing to fight me now that I have my Bankai." He held up one fist, he started to feel the adrenaline pump.

"As you wish. Just try not to push yourself and save some of your energy for the invasion." Aizen warned again.

"You may leave now, go to the dining area, I have ordered all the Espada to gather for a celebration party for you."

"Awesome! But..."

Ichigo's face lit up then he frowned. "PLEASE tell me there's gonna be actual food instead of just that shitt tea?" Ichigo whined.

Aizen closed his eyes and chuckled softly.

"Of course, hours earlier I sent some people to fetch some food from the World of the Living. Go see for yourself, you're dismissed."

"Thanks man." Ichigo ran off to his new destination.

He was in a really, really good mood now, he hadn't felt this happy since he came to Los Noches. Here everyone treated him with respect, well most of them. He let them fight him and vent his anger on them, when he fought he felt so alive and let his inner turmoil go. Ichigo laughed to himself, he was so excited. He felt like going to a huge birthday party, in a way, this was a rebirthing to him, he celebrated this new life and left his old one behind to rot. He was free. Free to even KILL if he wanted to. And sometimes, he loved it if his or his opponent's blood got on him and he never felt more powerful.

All the Espada arrived into the Dining Room and took their seats and there awaited a surprise; food was on the white spotless table. Japanese cuisine and sake all set to go. A large, dining table was set close by the throne with the tall staircase. Fraccions stood by for any further assistance.

"Well, I'll be damned. This looks freakin' delicious." Nnoitora cackled.

"I think I'd rather still be asleep than eating." Stark muttered.

"You heard Aizen, orders are orders. We were told to celebrate the kid's achievement." Sayzel said.

Uluquiorra walked in, his face expressionless; he took a seat. "The half-human still looks weak in my eyes, he'd better rise up to our standards if he's going to fight alongside us." He said, not looking at anyone.

Grimmjow was the last one to come in.

"So the punk's got Banka,i eh? Can't wait to see what he shows the next time we cross our swords." The Sixth Espada made a huge grin and took a seat.

Then Harribel, Yammy, Zommari, and Arraneiro finally came in and took their seats, following after them were Gin and Tousen.

"Damn, I'm starving, there'd better be enough or I'll cut down anyone who steals my food." Yammy growled and glared at everyone.

"I'd say the same thing to you " _Princess_ ," Grimmjow sassed, "Just don't get in everyone's way trying to get their fill."

"The hell'd you say you bastard?!" Yammy shouted, his voice made the table vibrate.

"Now, now, y'all, no fighting." Said Gin calmly.

Finally Ichigo came in, him in his regular Shinigami uniform but no sword. He didn't need it.

"Well, the main guest is here, welcome, Ichigo." Gin gestured his arm to him and directed him to his seat.

"Sorry, I decided to go back to my room first and wash off instead of coming straight here." He told.

"No worry, you're here and that matters." Said Gin.

"Hey, kid! You and me, after this we're gonna fight and you can't say no!" Grimmjow hit the table with his fist.

"Yeah, definitely. After we finish eating we can fight, I made up some new moves along with my Bankai." Ichigo smirked to him.

It was obvious to some of the Espada, Ichigo and Grimmjow were practically a team. Brothers almost. They would spend time fighting almost every day. Not that it mattered to them.

"Is everyone here?"

Ichigo turned and Aizen stood in the entrance to the room.

"Yes my Lord. Everyone is here." Tousen bowed.

"Let's all feast." Aizen raised his arms, giving the signal to begin.

A few minutes later the Espada's were lost in their eating, some making conversations about fighting and battles, Ichigo occasionally listened then got back to eating.

"Ichigo." Aizen called.

"Yeah?" Ichigo said with his mouth full, one side of his cheek stuffed with food.

"I'm going to be giving you a special gift, after we've succeeded in annihilating Karakura."

Ichigo widened his eyes, he quickly swallowed his food down so he could speak.

"What kind of gift?" He asked, and leaned over his plate.

"I can use the Hokuyoku to give you the powers of a Hollow."

"R-really? You can do that? I thought it could only give Arrancars Soul Reaper powers." He said, unsure at first.

"Quite the contrary. It can do both, however the chance if it working is low, I will warn you. Kisuke Urahara tried the method on the Captains I turned into Hollows and tried to reverse it but it failed. If you're too afraid to accept this gift I can understand."

Ichigo thought about it. Then he smiled.

"I'll accept it. You've done a lot for me so why not? It'll be an epic gift!" He told him.

"I see. I'm glad you're willing." Aizen calmly grinned.

 _"No! Don't do this! If you gain anymore power it could kill you!"_

"What the hell?" Ichigo said loudly, some of the Espada gave him looks.

"What's up with you?" Grimmjow asked.

"Who said that!?" Ichigo was getting freaked out now. This voice, sounded like it was coming from his head, and even weirder, this person didn't sound like Zangestu, or anyone else he knew, but himself.

"Sorry, I need a moment." He apologized and got up from his seat and left the dining room. He turned into a dim lit hallway and backed up against a wall.

"Who and what are you? You still there?" He asked, it was so weird talking to himself. Maybe he was sensing it from somewhere else, just couldn't see it?

It was quiet for a moment, it made him think he was going crazy, but then,

 _"Yes. I am. Please listen to me, but don't freak out-"_

He flinched, "How the heck can I not? And how come you show up now of all times?"

 _"Because all your life you have not awakened your real potential, until moments ago. Ichigo, I am your real power."_

"I don't get it, what's that supposed to mean?"

 _"The reason I appeared now is because in that room, you let doubt fill your heart and I felt it."_

"Huh? why would I feel that way?" Ichigo said confused.

 _"That guy's offer, you felt doubtful about receiving Hollow powers."_

"So what? more power means I'll be able to get stronger and I'll be unstoppable." Ichigo made a cocky smile.

 _"... It seems I can't spell it out to you. But as long as I sense doubt in you, I will appear in your thoughts, the more doubt you have it gives me power as well."_

"What?" Ichigo froze, he didn't like the tone of the other one's voice, it sounded..happy.

 _"Scared? Don't be too scared. I will warn you: the more doubt you feel, the more hesitant you'll be."_

Ichigo growled.

"I'm not letting that happen, you freak. As long as I'm with Aizen and the Espada I'll get stronger, they are my family."

 _"That's a bullshit lie and you know it. Your real family is in Karakura. You'll be killed if you continue fighting with these people."_

"Stop it!" Ichigo put one hand on the side of his head; "JUST GO AWAY!" He yelled.

The voice stopped.

He waited for the voice to return, but nothing happened. Suddenly, he felt tired. Looked like no fights with anyone. And he lost his appetite. He was about to head back to his room..

"Don't listen to it."

Ichigo jumped and looked behind himself, expecting someone to be standing there, but there wasn't anyone in sight.

"Listen to me instead, it's what's helped you survive for so long after all, hehehe..."

Ichigo's eyes lit up with a lavender colored glow, he stood motionless, as if possessed. He never heard this voice before, but understood it. It was his instinct to always fight back and obliterate anyone that stood in his way, he always believed it helped. And still he will continue to listen to this reason alone.

Grimmjow wasn't too far off, listening to Ichigo talk to someone. He swore he heard two coherent voices: Ichigo's and a gargled voice.

"Shit kid..., you're more insane than I thought." Grimmjow huffed.

Not that he minded too much; insanity filled opponents made the best allies and he wasn't going to tell his partner to change that.


	8. Chapter 8

"WHY...of all people Arel, you had to choose him?"

A man in a Soul Reaper uniform jumped in the air unnoticed by the citizens of Tokyo, he was on a mission to find two people. He appeared to be in his early 20's but in truth he was over half a century old. He scanned the streets for the location he was seeking, he squinted his eyesight, it was starting to give him a headache till he finally found it; the Hospital of Tokyo.

"Bingo." He smirked.

He flew down and his feet met the concrete leading to the entrance.

"I will stop you, little sister." He said to himself.

Rukia jumped. She felt the presence of an unknown Soul Reaper approaching. She and Renji had continued to stay and watch over the lifeless Ichigo most of the day.

"Did you feel that, Renji?" Rukia grasped the handle of her sword.

"Yeah, be on guard." He warned.

Whatever was coming, it's spiritual pressure was somewhat strong but not malicious. Suddenly it vanished.

They were ready. It was silent in the room minus the beeping sounds coming from the machines keeping Ichigo alive.

Then he came, the Soul Reaper came through the door like water.

He had silvery-blue hair, almost spiky. On his hips he carried two swords. But what was the most striking of his appearance was, his eye colors. His left eye was icy-blue and the other a fiery red-orange. And finally on the left side of his face was a scar, it went from his forehead to his temple.

"Who are you?" Renji asked.

"No need to worry, I'm not your enemy." He waved his hands, then he took his swords off his hips and placed them on the floor and smiled.

"Just answer the question." Renji said in a firmer tone.

"I'm Yuji Shankara. 5th seat of squad 12. I'm under orders of Captain Mayuri Kurosutchi to investigate the mysterious fainting of the humans in the World of the Living." He bowed.

"But why didn't he tell us beforehand?" Rukia asked, puzzled.

Yuji shrugged. "I don't know, he never told me there was already people investigating. But..." He paused, and slightly frowned.

"I'm also here for a personal reason and I can't just let it slide. I can put an end to all this, because I know what's going on here."

Renji and Rukia gasped. They let go of their swords.

"Please tell us."

Yuji rubbed and clapped his hands together,

"Alright, I'll make this short; The reason why humans have been falling into a coma is because of my younger sister, her name is Arel. She possesses the ability to drain their Spirit Energy, just like any normal Hollow hunts down their prey. Then she creates an illusion so her victims for the time being to prevent them from struggling against her grasp." He explained. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, how come she hasn't sensed that you're here?" Renji asked.

"I've learned how to turn off my Spirit Energy." The older brother said simply.

"Because," Rukia began, "She sensed us and became hostile." She turned to look at Ichigo.

"That's typical of her, really." Yuji put in. "Back at Karakura, she broke the rules of leaving the house, and followed your friend Ichigo here."

"Wait, she has a house? so she's a living person?" Renji said, baffled.

"Hypothetically, no."

"My question. Why Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Yuji sighed.

"It's because of his huge Spirit Energy it attracted Arel to want to feed on him. As for your question, Lieutenant Abarai, Arel lives inside a gigai, because she was born as a spirit.."

He paused, and scratched his head, and a sad smile fell upon his face.

"She's a special case, despite her terrible doings she can be sweet sometimes. I'm her only relative and I watch over her. Because of her upbringing, I decided to keep her safe in the World of the Living so the Soul Society doesn't track her down because of the things she does. I've tried helping her change her ways but she just won't do it. She can't help it, she was...born from a Soul Reaper and an Arrancar."

"What?!" Renji exclaimed.

Rukia's eyes widened. "How is that possible? I've never heard of this before."

"It's been kept a secret from the Soul Society. I'd like to answer more questions, but I need to get to work on trying to draw out Arel from your friend here."

"How?" Rukia asked.

"Just step aside and watch. And please try not to disturb me." He walked to Ichigo.

Rukia noticed he was getting thinner and paler as time has gone by, soon he will be dead if nothing else was done. This man may be their only hope of helping him live. She tightened her fists and prayed he would be able to help.

"As I'm doing this, don't get the wrong idea." Yuji smirked with embarrassment.

"Huh? what do you mean?" Said Renji.

Yuji got on the bed, and on top of Ichigo, and he sprawled his hands to hold Ichigo's head and brought his face lower to Ichigo's as if...

Both Soul Reaper's faces turned bright red.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Renji shouted, both he and Rukia flailed their arms wildly.

Yuji stopped, he looked half annoyed and half amused.

"This is how I get close, there's no other way. What's with the cherry faces? I wasn't going to kiss him." He then made an evil smirk, it looked SO SIMILAR to Arel's when she smiled.

"Speaking of cherries, you do look like ice cream sundaes, dark chocolate, and you can be the pineapple with whipped cream on top." He giggled.

"Wipe off that smart-ass smirk and just do your thing already." Renji spat through his teeth.

Rukia rubbed her temples and shook her head, she felt like being surrounded by a couple of children.

"Will do." Yuji's smile disappeared and continued.

Renji whispered to Rukia, "Now I know where Arel gets her personality from."

"Shhh." She hushed him gently.

Yuji lowered his head to Ichigo's forehead, his eyes closed. Some slight Spiritual Pressure blew gently in the air, the machines beeped louder and faster as it grew more and more stronger.

"Open up your Soul to me Ichigo..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Did someone say my name?"

Ichigo was in a deep sleep, but he felt wide awake at the same time. He tried to sit up, but couldn't, as if a force was preventing him not to. He heard his name again:

"Open your soul to me, Ichigo." A voice said, it was male.

Then he felt something touch his face, as if someone was embracing their hands on his jawbones and his forehead. Something told him he needed to respond back. He tried to speak;

"Hey! who are you!? I need your-"

"You're not going anywhere." A voice cackled and a hand covered his mouth, unable to talk more. Its grip almost pierced his skin.

He made muffling noises and tried to pry off the hand, but he couldn't. He looked behind him and saw it was Arel, she was sneering and revealed her evil smile.

"I won't ever let you go, not until you're **dead.** " She chuckled.

"Ahh!" Ichigo finally awoke. He tried to catch his breath and his heart was beating rapidly. His mind calmed once he saw the gentle glow of the morning sun from the window. Urahara's helpers chattered from the entry way. He sighed;

 _Only a nightmare. Great, Arel has the ability to do that too, what an annoying chick._

It was bright and early in the morning, Kiskue provided him a bed in one of the guest rooms. He heard the birds chirping, dishes clinking in the kitchen further away and Kisuke's two kid servants continuing talking to each other. He removed the blankets off himself. Today he needed to figure a plan to not only to get back home but help with the Invasion of the Arrancars. Then he thought about Kon.

He perked up his head. "I wonder where he went off to. If he decided to bail on me, well whatever." He gruffed.

But, he thought; _"I don't think I entirely blame him. Though I'm not the enemy, he probably can't help but see me as the other guy who did it._ "His heart sank.

"Rukia..." He sighed. So she was really gone in this world and there wasn't anything he could do about it. As much as he didn't want to fight the other Ichigo, he still wanted to pummel him down to the ground. Guess it just depended on what was going to happen.

"Ah! Kurosaki, glad you're awake!"

Kisuke opened the door, smiling his funny grin and holding his fan in one hand. He looked back behind the door and gestured his other hand. Ururu held a tray of food and brought it to Ichigo, and, timid and shy as usual. Her thin legs bent down and set the tray on the floor, shaking.

"Good morning, Ichigo." She said sheepishly.

He smiled and patted her head, but she flinched.

"Hey, it's alright, you can trust me. I'm not going to hurt anyone, just like Hat-n-Clogs says." He said sweetly.

She made a tiny smile and bowed. Then she left.

"Make sure the entrance to the store is nice and spiffy, my dear!" Kisuke called.

Ichigo had started to eat, he was pretty hungry. He hadn't had a bite of anything since coming here.

"So, what's the plan, Kurosaki?" Kisuke cooed. He sat like teenage girl, put his hand under his chin, and elbow on the table.

Ichigo almost choked on his curry.

"What? I thought you were going to make a plan!" He scowled.

"Oh come now, me? A sexy shop keeper making plans to save the world? It's not my expertise!" He waved his fan.

Ichigo threw his tea cup at his face, irritated. "Just tell me what I can do, damn it." He huffed.

"Right, sorry." Kisuke rubbed his face and noted how much his nose had already hurt from the punch from last night,

"I'm currently on the watch of any activity of a Garganta gate opening to this world. When that happens, I need you to stay here for the time being. It's not a good idea for you to showcase yourself, a wanted criminal I might add; I will go and fend them off." He told him.

"Why the hell do I need to stay here? And you can't fight Arrancars on your own."

Ichigo remembered he fought off and toyed with Yammy, the 10th Espada. And nearly winning on the violent, but idiotic Hollow. He never personally saw it, but the older man told him after it.

"Remember what I said? You're a wanted criminal. Please listen; If you go rushing out there, you'll expose yourself to the Soul Reapers assigned to fight them and they WILL mistake you for the Ichigo who's joined their side. However, when I go; Tessai will be watching you and helping you in the training room-"

"Wait!" Ichigo interrupted him,

"As in train me? I don't need to! And hell I wouldn't train with you again." He shuddered. He remember almost dying and turning into a monstrous Hollow before awakening Zangestu.

Kisuke raised a brow in confusion. "What do you mean "again?" I've never trained with you since I've met you."

Then it came to Ichigo. "Oh. Right."

He realized in this world the Ichigo really never did train him after he found him nearly dead in the rain that night. Aizen took him instead.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out. Well, I guess I can. After all, you're helping me and keeping me hidden from getting found so I should do it." Ichigo scratched his head, "I'll just say I have some not so fond memories being down there in that room."

"Alright, that just makes me curious. What did this second one of me do to you?" Kisuke teased, adding a hint of sadistic tone.

"Nothing." Ichigo quickly lied, "But yes I'll go down there."

He needed to change the subject. Another flash of a memory was when Kisuke made him shout out the most embarrassing commands and looking like a complete lunatic, but he didn't mention it.

"Excellent!" Kisuke said gladly. "But I'll warn you, as much you getting home is vital, I'll send Tessai in case the worst happens; if I can't beat them, to get you."

"Sure." Ichigo put away his silverware, he was full.

"What will you be helping me with, exactly?" Ichigo hid the weariness of his voice.

Kisuke cleared his throat. "Well let me correct myself: It's not exactly training per say; Tessai will be assisting you in how extract Arel from your soul. If we can do this.. I want to examine her and her powers to get a better understanding of them. There are some risks...If we do this the process of drawing her out may result in your soul trying to reject the process and fighting off the presence of Arel's soul at the same time. Similar as to if you were choking on some food your body's natural reaction is to getting out that threat before choking to death. Your entire body will be ferociously fighting of the two interferences to defend yourself. Am I clear as glass?"

It was pretty easy to understand.

"Yeah. But will I die from it?" He hoped not.

"The chances of that happening is low, you might experience some pain if you succeed in dragging Arel out."

From how he explained it, it didn't seem like it was too life-threatening. No going back now.

"Alright. I trust you. This time."

"Deal."

Both men shook their hands firmly.

* * *

Near the store where Ichigo was staying, Kon wandered down an alleyway. His head down. He was still heartbroken from the news of Rukia's death.

"Now what do I do? I can't go back yet to his house. Yet.."

Every time he thought of Ichigo he got angry, angry for betraying Rukia. He shook his head.

"What am I thinking? I know it's not him but.."

The memories prior to living with Ichigo haunted him..

...

" _KON! WILL YOU SHUT UP? if you don't I'll kill you!"_

Ichigo covers Kon's face and mouth more than 5 minutes, it was agonizing that he couldn't get the oxygen to breathe. And Ichigo didn't care. At one point Kon heard him laugh, enjoying the show of the mod soul being tortured.

 _"You're useless. Why did Rukia bother to save you? You should've died by Kiskue's hands."_

Kon backed up against the wall of Ichigo's room, alone and fearful. It wasn't comic. He truly felt Ichigo was going to end his life, not once...not twice..not even five times...

Without even trying, Ichigo used his spiritual pressure to dominate and show the defenseless soul that he would end him without mercy. Without Rukia around to moderate, Kon was unable to do anything. It left the scar of fear forever.

...

Those thoughts and memories swelled up in his being. It hurt so much. His hatred for the cruel teenager rose.

Suddenly he heard a crash, the wind blew him off balance and dust blew around everywhere.

"What the?"

Kon shook his head to rid of the negative thought. He squinted his eyes, he scratched them to see better, in the rubble a figure stood..It was a Soul Reaper, with silver blue hair and two different colored eyes and two swords at his hips.

"That was a really weird place to land, now I don't know where I am. But I've landed in weirder places."

 _Not only is this guy weird himself, he's talking to himself,_ Kon thought.

The new stranger looked around,

"You there!"

 _Oh crap! I forgot to play doll and he saw me!_ Kon panicked.

Nope. The guy wasn't talking to him.

"Do you have a map of this place?" He was talking to a trash can.

The said trash can was moving and shaking, making it appear as though it was alive; but a confused cat moved from behind it and ran off.

Kon's whole facial expression turned into a dark shade, _What the hell?_

"Oh stupid me, you don't talk. Aw well. I need to hurry up and find Ichigo Kurosaki." He started to dart off.

A bell rung in Kon's brain.

 _WAIT, he's looking for him? Then I need to talk to him! wait, but if I do that, wouldn't that just get him to trouble? I don't even know this guy, he could be working for the Soul Society and he'll haunt my soul forever if I kissed and told on him-_

"What're you doing, little guy?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kon screamed and his soul came out if his mouth.

The Soul Reaper was right behind, there was no use in hiding now that he spotted him.

 _Shit, now what? I should make a run for it!_

"I know what you are...a Mod Soul, right?"

Kon froze and met face to face with his eyes, his irises were almost glowing. They made him briefly forget what he was doing. He shook out the trance.

"Yeah, I am. What do you want?" Kon asked, trying to sound tough. Though, his shaking plushy legs were giving away the ego.

"I imagine you were eavesdropping? I figured you were a Mod since I work under the Research and Development Department. I'm looking for Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, putting his hands on each sword on his hips.

"S-s-so, what about him?' Kon said nervously.

"No need to be scared, I'm here to help him." He smiled.

"What if you're lying to me and you're just here to kill him?" Kon couldn't mask his suspicion.

"No, I'm here to save him from my sister, Arel. She's killing him little by little and I'm here to stop her."

"Wait, the girl Arel he's been talking about? what're you gonna do?" Kon asked.

Maybe he could trust him, he looked like a decent guy minus the strange look of him.

"Do you know where he is? I don't have a lot of time and I need to find him immediately."

"He's-"

Kon was cut off when a huge wave of massive Spiritual Pressure rose. The Soul Reaper lost his goofy look and turned dead serious, eyes now cold.

"What is that?! What's going on!? Kon was having a hard time breathing, but he was managing.

The man picked him up and started to run away from the upcoming presence of the enemy.

"And who are you? You got a name?" Kon made himself snug on his shoulder.

He turned his head and smiled. "Name's Yuji Shankara, 5th seat of 12th Division."

* * *

The building of Urahara's shop shook violently. It had begun. Both Ichigo and Kisukue held their heads up feeling the wave- like energy pulse in the air. It was time to stop sitting around and prepare to fight. The feeling was nostalgic to Ichigo, he could sense Grimmjow's presence. Before this he'd just got out of his psychical body to prepare to get downstairs.

"You ready?" Kisuke asked firmly.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied.

Both stood up and headed for the den, Kisuke knelt down and opened the trapdoor to the underground training room.

"You mentioned that you don't have your badge, let me help you with that." Urahara held up his sword in disguise as a cane.

"Do it." Ichigo nodded.

The bottom of the cane touched his forehead, Ichigo's Soul Reaper form de-threaded against his real body. His human form slumped to the ground lifelessly.

"Let's do this."

"That's the spirit." He thumbed him up. "Tessai is waiting for you."

"Thanks. And I have a question."

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do if we successfully get Arel out of my soul?"

"If we do, I'll be containing her and get a better study of her, like I mentioned. And see if we can force her to send you back home if she's willing."

"Alright."

He jumped into the trapdoor. After Ichigo left, Kiskue quickly put Ichigo's body into a cantaining holder, which looked similar to a fridge. It was designed to keep real word corpses from decomposing.

He too, was now ready.

Kisuke pulled out his cane, or rather; his hidden Zanpaktou. The smooth wooden surface began to singe off and a sheathe was revealed,

"Sing, Benehime."

* * *

Yuji and Kon were still running while Kon gave him the directions to the shop.

 _Should I really trust this guy?_ Kon thought.

"Do you know if you're going the right way, Mod Soul? this is taking awhile." Yuji commented.

"My name's Kon by the way, and actually I don't know." Kon went timid.

The Soul Reaper sighed. "It's okay, I'll try reading out his spiritual pressure. And I bet you have a load of questions to ask me, but it'll have to wait, again my priority is to get to Ichigo." Yuji panted.

"But can I at least ask you one?" Kon begged, he needed to get a good reading to see he really was going to help him and Ichigo.

"Alright, just one, fire away."

"From what Ichigo has told me, your sister or something said she brought him here, how did she do that and why are there two Ichigo's?"

"You almost asked two questions there, so I'll just answer your first one: she has the ability to suck out human's energy and invert their souls." He explained.

"Inverta-what now?" A sweatdrop formed on Kon.

"Simply put: She goes deep into their souls and makes them experience the life they would've had in another time space. That's what it means when she "inverts" the soul."

Kon still didn't get it, but understood somewhat.

"Basically, turning them inside out. That better?"

"Uh yeah, whatever you say."

"Not everyone can understand her power, but I'm the only one who does." Yuji's warm smile faded. "But lately, she's been rebellious than usual. A long time ago her power took longer to kill her victims, 3 months at the most. Now; it takes up to a week or less. One time was only 24 hours. That's why I need to hurry...however.."

Yuji slowed down suddenly. He stopped and looked in all directions.

"What is it? you sense something coming?" Kon looked around.

He saw someone standing to their left. A figure in a white uniform with an emotionless expression stared them down. If looks could kill, they'd both be dead.

"Soul Reaper..." He said quietly.

It was Uluqiuorra Schiffer.

* * *

The memories were coming back to him. This room. This place..since the beginning. Ichigo stood close to the wall that was painted blue, and forward was the massive underground facility. It looked exactly the same. Of course the place wasn't much to look at besides imagining someone's gaping mouth at the size of the area. He began to walk.

"That day..."

He gained his Hollow powers, while at the same time, regained his Soul Reaper powers. It was one of the most intense and terrifying days of his life.

 _"If you hesitate, you will die."_

A huge man in glasses waved to the teen. "Over here, Mr. Kurosaki!"

It was Tessai, and on each of his sides were Ururu and Jinta.

 _"If you step forward, you will live. Abandon all your fear, and now, shout my name!"_

 _"ZANGESTU!"_

The memories echoed in his mind, then he wondered if Zangestu himself was hearing these thoughts inside of him. This was one moment in his life that took a huge turn, he became a full-blooded Soul Reaper when he drew out the Zanpaktou, and was one step closer to rescuing Rukia. He hoped, that Arel didn't take his precious mentor away from him.

"Are you ready for the procedure, Kurosaki?"

"Hmm." Ichigo made a slight nod.

"Alright. Let's begin. First, draw out your sword, and get in touch with the spirit of your inner world."

Ichigo pulled his blade off his back, the bandages came undone. He put it on his lap and sat in a pretzel.

"I'm going to put a kidou spell which disables you to move, then I'm using one that hasn't been used, it's a rare one. It'll draw and drain some of your spirit energy, but you'll have enough to fight off your enemy. The most important thing you need to do is to defeat the girl dwelling within you and render her helpless, and that's where I will step in, this special kidou will also drain her spiritual energy which will make it a little easier to fight her, but it's all up to you to do the big part. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, hopefully this won't take too long."

Ichigo put his sowrd on his lap and wasted no time. He shut his eyes and began to concentrate.

"Good luck." Tessai granted to him.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is gonna be fun, or at least, I hope it will be."

Ichigo, Grimmjow, Yammy and Wonderwise stepped out of the Garganta. They were ready to draw blood, and not caring if anyone got in the way human or not. They looked around for the Soul Reapers they are supposing to fight. They will turn up soon enough.

"I'm goin' out alone, unless," Grimmjow turned to Ichigo, "You wanna come?"

Ichigo smiled. "Hell yeah, I'm coming with you."

Ichigo was in his Bankai form, his uniform was tattered on the bottom as well as the pants. Visible scars were on his face, neck, shoulders and chest, as well as his hands. They weren't formed from the fights he had with the Espada; they were long-term wounds from being constantly bullied. Because of these scars, it added more fuel to the fire and the lust to kill inside of him.

They were all about to leave when,

"That's as far as you go!"

Five Soul Reapers appeared: Toshirou, Rangiku, Yumichika, Renji, and Ikkaku. They all gave their best battle faces and glares.

"Well, well, how are you doing, Renji?" Ichigo mocked.

Renji glared at him. He looked about ready to tear him to pieces at anytime. The visions of that night; still remained in his memory.

Toshirou stepped forward.

"Ichigo Kurosaki: By orders of Head Captain Yamamoto and the Central 46, we are here to bring you into custody for the attempted murder of Rukia Kutchiki. They've concluded you are a threat to the World of the Living, and to the Soul Society and therefore,"

Without wasting any time, Toshirou drew his sword, pricks of ice shards sprouted from the blade.

"You must be brought down!" He announced.

"Tch, sorry short stuff. If you haven't noticed already, I'm a lot stronger than I was a few months ago. I've got my Bankai." Ichigo scoffed. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Everyone of them gasped softly.

"Heh, do you now?" Ikkaku smiled. "Your level of Spiritual Pressure is about the same of a Captain, impressive."

"Don't take him lightly, though Ikkaku," Renji warned, still not leaving his sight off of Ichigo, "I've fought him once and he nearly did me in."

"What? How can a human have so much power?" Rangiku gasped.

"Too bad he's not good looking." Yumichika retorted. "And, I should add, he's not human, fool." He snarked at Rangiku.

"None of it matters, focus on the mission here." Toshirou reminded them.

Yammy looked at Grimmjow and Ichigo. "You idiots go on ahead, we'll take on these weaklings."

"Thanks." Ichigo said. The two of them disappeared, using Sonido and flash-step.

"You're not going anywhere!" Toshirou yelled, he tried to follow them, but was stopped by Yammy.

"I'm tenth Espada, Yammy!" Why don't you fight me, and not worry about them, little squirt?"

"I'm Toshirou Histugaya, Captain of Squad 10."

"Oh? So we're the same number? Can't wait to beat you to a pulp."

...

Ichigo and Grimmjow were a few kilometers away from the brawl. They stood in mid-air.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Ichigo asks him, with a slight bored tone.

"I was gonna say the same thing. I don't know this place that well, so why don't you pick?" He haughtily suggested.

Ichigo sneered a smile.

"I have one thing we could do; there's this girl I grew up with... How 'bout we give her a little visit?" He turned with the same sadistic smile on his face.

"She your friend or somethin?" Grimmjow came closer to his side.

Ichigo turned away. "Was."

"What do you want to do?" Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow, he was actually getting chills, not from fear, but from anticipation.

"I want her blood on my hands." Ichigo hissed happily, "Tatsuki Arasawa. Let's go say hello."

Ichigo led the way, Grimmjow smiled with delight. But then Ichigo stopped, and looked in the direction behind him, in slight surprise. He felt something, something so familiar...no, familiar wasn't the right word. It felt like whatever it was was coming from himself.

"Something wrong?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm picking up something, but it could be nothing, let's just go.."

Then, Ichigo jumped as if he was poked by a needle, he flash-stepped to avoid the gigantic red gash aimed above him, both men avoided the hit. A cloud of dust was formed.

"Tsk, tsk, I was so close. Have you gotten better at detecting others presence...Ichigo?"

Kisuke appeared in front of them, he held Benehime, pointed it at the two men and bowed with his striped hat. "It's been awhile, now look at you."

"Hat-and-clogs." Ichigo seethed. He swatted away the smoke from the attack.

Grimmjow reappeared, annoyed. Then he looked at Ichigo.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"Ah! glad you asked. I'm just a poor candy-shop keeper trying to make a living!" Kisuke beamed.

"Tch, he's a nobody on my list of guys who I want to kick their ass." Ichigo spat, clearly annoyed that he was being stopped from their main goal.

Kisuke's smile faded, and tipped his hat down.

"So, you've achieved Bankai eh? What's has it gained you so far other than power?"

"The hell do you mean ..Kisuke?" Ichigo put more emphasis in the name, giving him the hint of hate in his voice.

"I'm sure you have your reasons, of course. But what about your family? They must be worried, and wondering about where you are, right?" The older man shrugged with empathy.

A swift of air blew at Kisuke, something invisible was aimed at his face, he barely dodged it, and thus it hit his shoulder. It made a tear on his jacket.

He knew what that had meant. It was the teen's warning that he was going to kill him if he didn't back down now. That malicious intent was clear as glass. Ichigo didn't even touch him and he was inflicting minor damage already.

"If you're here to lecture me, it ain't gonna help. I've made up my mind. I've found the person who'll help me erase my pain, and that's Aizen. He's given me a new future to look forward to, and erase the shitty life I had. And show others what I'm capable of."

Ichigo held up his sword, his face glaring daggers. "And you're going down."

Kisuke bowed his head, silent. His hat covered his eyes

"Such a shame. The way I see you are now...all I can see is death if you continue. Looks like I have no other way to stop you, but to take you down myself." Kisuke gestured his hand to him to come forward.

"What a bunch of crap." Ichigo spat. He flash-stepped, hitting his sword onto Benehime. Sparks ignited from the clash, Kisuke didn't even flinch, but was fully focused on the now starting battle.

"However, hat-and-clogs," Ichigo's face went a little softer, which took him by surprise, he never saw an expression like that from him,

"I do want to thank you, for saving me that night."

"You're actually thankful? Does this mean-?"

Ichigo punched him in the stomach, the force of it causing him to spit up vomit and plummeted to the ground, Kisuke used his heels to slow down the fall, and gave an angry look back at him, cursing himself, he gave Ichigo too much credit!

"That way...," Ichigo smiled sadistically, "It's given me the chance to finally kill you." He announced joyfully.

He raised Tensa Zangestu, dark energy began to form on the blade, and red sparks of lightning flicked around it.

" **Doku Getsuga Tenshou.** " (Poisoned Piercer of Heaven)

* * *

 **WOOOW, Ichigo is beyond crazy! and I had lots of fun to write it! x33**


	11. Chapter 11

Skyscrapers appeared before Ichigo. What he saw next: threw him off, startled...

The buildings were in complete ruin, the usual blue color was now grey, the sky was blood the hell happened here!? Ichigo looked around, his mouth opened ajar. This was his sanctuary, the place to come visit his sword's spirit when in doubt, the normal peaceful kingdom was now being slowly destroyed, Ichigo could hear some of the buildings fall from other distances, dust was in the air, rubble on the ground, windows were shattered.

"Z...Zangestu! Can you hear me!?" Ichigo cried, he feared the worst for his Zanpaktou.

Just Ichigo's voice was enough to make some buildings tremor and crumble from the distance. They were that much in a brittle state.

"He's not here."

That familiar, distorted voice. He looked ahead...

There he was, his Hollow. Usually he would greet Ichigo in a sarcastic mood and tone, but that wasn't the case this time. He was so beaten. His white uniform was tattered and dirty with blood stains, he held his white Zangestu in his right hand. His usual bright yellow eyes were dull and almost a pale brown color.

 _What the hell happened to him? no, what happened to the old man?_

"You..." Ichigo hissed through his teeth, "What did you do to Zangestsu this time?!" He lurched his body forward.

Instinctively, Ichigo reached for his blade on his back, but it wasn't there. His hand only felt the air, no handle to grab.

"My swords gone? but how? It was there a minute ago." Ichigo felt against his back.

"It's useless, King. And for the record, I didn't do anything." The Hollow said dully.

"Tell me what's going on." Ichigo glared at him.

The Hollow lifted up his head more, not smiling. His face was almost blank.

"I heard..everything of what and why you're here, did you forget that? if you want someone to blame, blame her." He pointed his thumb to one of the smashed buildings behind him. He made a sad chuckle, which was so rare.

"I tried kilingl her, but it's impossible." He whined.

Arel, sat atop of the building, smiling. Her clothes were different from the last time Ichigo saw her; she wore jeans and a black leather jacket with a purple shirt underneath. In her hand, was Ichigo's precious sword.

"Oh Ichigo! I thought you were never gonna join the party!" She smiled brightly, that smile...it angered him more than anything else. He wanted to smack it right off.

"Really King, what the hell took you so long to get here? I've been stuck here having to fight her. Though it was really fun that I had someone to fight with, I figured she wasn't normal, the more I fought her the less energy I had, I almost got killed." Hollow explained.

"You couldn't get her?" Ichigo's eyes widened. This was first that his own monster side couldn't bring down an enemy.

"Just what the hell is she?" Hollow made a glare at her.

"She's..." Ichigo didn't know the full details, so he couldn't fully explain what she was. "I don't know...but she's trying to kill me, and the only chance to survive is to beat her."

He looked at his Hollow again. "Can't believe I'm asking this, but are you okay?"

The Hollow tiredly scoffed. "No, I'm pissed off that this is someone I can't beat."

Arel giggled. "You? beat me? I don't knoooow..." She sang-song. "I might be too much for you."

"Shut up! because of you you've put me through hell, and I will stop you." Ichigo snapped.

Arel's little smile disappeared, her emerald eyes cold; but they held a sadness in them.

"I've seen hell." She whispered, and stood up. "You think what you've been through would be considered as painful as what I've been through? PLEASE."

She tossed Zangestu to him, Ichigo caught it by the handle. Ichigo was surprised to also have his badge tossed with it. It was back in his possession. Arel jumped off, and walked towards the duo.

"Let's get this after-party started." She muttered.

At her hip, a sheathe appeared, it looked like to be a Zanpaktou.

"And I will answer as to what kind of person I am; I am half-Arrancar, and half-Soul Reaper. There's no fancy term to describe it, but that's how it is."

"Y-you what?!" Ichigo gasped, he never heard of someone like that in his life.

"You heard me, and it's best to not underestimate me, Ichigo. My mother was a full blooded-Arrancar, and my father a Soul Reaper, who happens to be my only brother and family." She shook her head.

And bit both of her lips,

"Why am I even telling you this? It won't matter as soon as you're dead." Her face quivered,

Is she crying? Ichigo wondered. Suddenly his irritation of her dissipated, and was replaced with worry.

He wasn't paying attention, he blinked..she was gone. She zipped out from behind him, he didn't even see her coming. He couldn't react in time..!

"Look out!" Even the Hollow couldn't keep up, he quickly took a strike at her, but missed.

"Ah, a Hollow worried for a Soul Reaper? that's hilarious, really." Her disembodied voice echoed.

"I'm only worried for his ass just so I can take over his body later, dumbshit." Now the Hollow was sounding more like himself. He was gaining up a little more energy to shout out insults.

"I like you a lot, look-a-like-Ichigo, hee hee!" She brought back her annoying girly voice.

"You can use Sonido?" Ichigo asked out loud.

"Yep. I can also use Flash-step, at the same time, doubling up my speed!"

"Yeah, yeah, whoo-hooo, freaking impressive! just come out and fight us already!" Hollow remarked. He was getting tired of this girl, and her annoying cutesy attitude.

"Hey..." Ichigo said, looking around for her.

"What King?" Hichigo turned, more annoyed.

"Help me out here." He glanced at him.

"What?" His eyes widened in surprise, as if he just heard the worst joke in the world. And indeed what he just said, was.

"I said: help me out, if we want to live through this, let's do this together." He asked.

"Are you on crack? no way in hell I'd help you! though... this Arel chick is getting on my nerves, I guess I can just this once. But don't think I'll do it again!"

The alternate soul turned away, Ichigo heard him mutter things under his breath that he couldn't hear, most obviously embarrassed by the things he just said to the person he hated than anyone else. But he sounded honest at least, he was gonna help.

"Well, this'll be so much fun." Arel said out loud for them to hear.

"Then you're gonna like this," Ichigo smiled, that same smile he made when he was determined to bring his enemy down. He put his hand on his forearm, making that one familiar stance.

"Uh, King?" Hollow said. But he didn't hear him.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted.

Nothing happened.

He tried again, and the same result came with it. "What's going on?" Ichigo said, baffled.

"I've tried the same thing before King, and it didn't work. Why do you think I got my ass kicked so badly?" Hollow said.

"What do you mean!?" Ichigo half-shouted at him.

"It's because of her. She won't let us use our Bankai." He pointed out.

"You're right, boys. You can't use your powers, I have them all sealed up, locked away and I threw away the key." Arel sang.

"This isn't fair Arel, how are we supposed to fight you?" Ichigo asked, clearly frustrated.

"Nothing in life is fair, is it now? I've gotten used to that. So I'm doing the same thing everyone would never let me do."

She finally reappeared behind them.

Ichigo lowered his sword, expressing frustration and his concern.

"Can't we just talk this out? Just why are you doing this? You don't have to hurt me or other people."

"I have to. Remember what I said Ichigo, I am a Hollow. Hollows live to feed off the souls of the dead and the living. I am no different, and it's my instinct." She glared at him.

"But my job is to HELP! Don't you understand that?!" Ichigo cried.

Arel glared at him,

"There hasn't been one time in my life that I've ever trusted a Soul Reaper, and I'm not going to. They've all tried to kill me. My brother has worked so hard to protect me and to keep me alive. He bought a house for me to live in and keep me safe from the radars of the Soul Society. My only way to stay alive is to feed on people. I don't have any other way."

She went from sad, to a half-curved smile. Her eyes went from dull to a look of craving,

"And I'll tell you why I picked you to eat, Ichigo. You're half-Hollow and Soul Reaper. Your power is so big, it'll sustain me for the next few years and I won't need to feed for a long time. So just come to me quietly, no other humans will have to suffer. And be honest with me Ichigo,"

It seemed her words alone were making the air stiff and hard to breathe, she came closer,

"YOU want to kill me don't you? You're no different from any of the idiot Soul Reapers I've faced."

Ichigo gripped his sword tighter, "I've never said I wanted to kill you!" He exclaimed, then gulped a lump in his throat, guilt started to fill him up.

"Okay, I admit it, but not because I want to, but I've been tempted to just beat you up because you're obnoxious."

"Tch, you're still all fuzzy and soft after what I've tried to teach you King? And you're not willing to take her down?" His Hollow snapped.

He ignored him. Ichigo has to defeat her one way or another without harm, despite how much time was left.

"Arel, I will not kill you. I'm only here to defeat you!" He tried to make it sound less threatening for her.

"Lies, and more lies. I'm ending this." Arel raised her sword, then bit into the blade.

This strange act caught the two boys off guard. But they immediately got ready for what seemed to be the release call of her sword.

"Devour, Viuda Negra" (Black Widow) Her rich green eyes began to shift into red.


	12. Chapter 12

Wind and dust blew everywhere and onto Ichigo and his Hollow, like an air fan turned to the maximum power against their bodies. Ichigo held up one arm in front of himself and he squinted with one eye closed, while his Hollow only stood as firm as he could not using anything to shield himself, he smirked with anticipation ready to see the true form of their opponent.

The debris finally cleared up.

Arel no longer wore her clothes from before. Her blue-purple-ish hair had gone black, her emerald eyes had turned blood red. Her body took on the form similar to a spider. She wore armor on her back going from her buttocks to the back of her spine, and sticking on each sides where 4 legs and they reached about 10 feet in length, and on the tips of each legs red and orange streaks where on the surfaces. Her outfit had actually switched to an Arrancar uniform, pants, white belt and all. Her armor was white, which is normal for all Arrancar attire.

She's like...a huge Black Widow spider… Ichigo thought to himself.

"Get ready, low lifes" She huffed at them. She disappeared.

They were ready, and sensing before the impact, they dodged and she sunk her legs into the building, making a bit of an explosion. Ichigo was up in the air and in slow motion, their eyes met. Her eyes were filled with nothing but malice.

"I can't believe it..you're the girl I met at that airport, you seemed nice back then and you want to kill me." Ichigo said disapprovingly.

"Maybe you shouldn't have make judgments so quickly, Ichigo, it's what made you fall into my trap the first place." She mocked at him.

She has her back open.

His Hollow took it. He charged at her and raised his sword, one of her legs blocked the attack.

"Not bad, as usual." His Hollow complemented.

"I've already told you, you can't beat me, you freak." She glared at him with delight.

His smile faded. "Same to you."

She gasped in shock.

He summoned his Hollow mask, and brewed up all the spiritual pressure as he could into his blade.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Another explosion formed. Ichigo stood still in the air, a little shocked. Of all things he didn't know about his inner soul, he didn't know he could call his Mask.

"You just gonna stand there like an asshole, or help me out, King?"

He was behind him, scowling.

"I didn't know you could wear the mask, how?" Ichigo asked.

"You're more dense than I originally thought. The mask is my power, not yours. Remember that I only lend it to you." He put his pinkie into his ear to remove dust that was poking him.

"And I think, that you're not such an evil bastard as I thought and you're just a sweet teddy bear underneath." He teased, but made it come off as sarcastic.

"What?! Where the hell did that come from?" The Hollow bellowed.

Ichigo thought he may have seen some blush on his face but didn't point it out.

"By the way, did you think that worked? Did you get her?" Ichigo asked nervously; he looked down where the attack had been.

His Hollow caught the sound of tension in his tone and rolled his head; "Oh come on, don't tell me you have sympathy for this obnoxious little bi-"

"Over here."

Before the boys could turn around, both were slashed on the shoulders by Arel's sword. Blood on both sides flew in the air from impact.

"Hollows, Soul Reapers...all they do is judge and kill. You're all the same..." Arel was whispering to herself, her hair covering her eyes.

"Just for once..." She whimpered;

" **BURN IN HELL!"**

She made the most enraged glare at them possible, and a gust of wind blew, blowing them out of range. Her spiritual pressure now showed colors of black, purple, and yellow. Compared to this, Ichigo had never felt a darker presence other than from his Hollow, it was darker than when he fought Aizen. He could feel the pure rage and bloodlust spewing out of it.

And for the first time, Ichigo felt sick. Because of how overwhelming it was. Even his Hollow was struggling for breath and trying to push aside the feeling of faintness. But he he was doing a better job of standing up.

"Damn it!" Ichigo winced.

The temples of Ichigo's head contracted, but they subsided before he heard someone shout:

"Big brother, look at me!"

"Who said that!?" Ichigo glanced around,

Then something flashed into his mind. The skyscrapers and wind vanished into sight, and was standing in the middle of a living room. A young, small Arel, about 5 years old. Her eyes were greener than before, filled with light and wore such a heart-breakingly bright smile. Her hair was a mess as if she just got up from bed and in her pj's.

"KING!" What are you doing?!" His Hollow shouted, he noticed Ichigo had gone limp and held on to the back of his kimono. His voice went unheard.

..

Arel was only playing, just like any other child with an adult. Someone, on the other side of what was watching. He couldn't see his face.

"Look at meeeee! I'm a Soul Reaper and you're gonna diiiie!" She mimicked exploding sounds and pretended to hold a sword.

"Stop it Arel, they are the enemies. You can't be one even if you wanted, I've told you before."

Arel looked at her "brother" ashamed and confused...

Another scene pops into Ichigo's mind. He found himself in the middle of a drive-way and next to a house he didn't know. Arel faced three strangers. This time with a little dress that barely reached her knees.

They were much bigger than her, making them easily intimidating.

"So this is the experiment that Yuji ran off with? She's only a little shrimp, eh?"

Arel was backed up against a fence, terrified to see three huge men in Soul Reaper uniforms looking down on her. She dropped her doll, which fell to the ground.

"Who are you? Please leave me alone!" Brother!"

She started to whimper and cry.

...

"Ichigo!" His Hollow was not only starting to worry, but was getting more and more irritated by the minute, he saw that Ichigo's eyes had become glazed and distant...

"KING!" He cried.

...

"STOP!"

Two of the men held her down, while one held up a syringe, and he sneered. The next thing the tallest man does, he injects the syringe into her neck, she continues to cry and call for her brother.

"Shut it, you little brat!" The Soul Reaper holding her down yelled into her ear.

Her cries softened and she went limp against their grasps.

"What did you give her?"

"I gave her a sedative, so she can stop her bitching and crying. Captain Kurosutchi will be pleased that we brought her back." He showed a snide smile.

Arel was silent. Then, her eyes snapped open. Both of them were different, her irises crimson red, and sclera black.

"What!? She's supposed to be out cold!"

Arel unknowingly, uses Sonido and escapes from the men's hands, they looked frantically for her and finally see her stand 10 feet away giving them a death glare, her little purple dress was tattered and it fluttered in the air. Bits of rock and debri started falling upwards to the sky. Screaming, and pleading from the men echoed into the air. Ichigo watched helplessly as numerous amounts of blood splattered in the air, limbs as well. Arel was in a trance, not aware of what she just committed..

...

"S-stop..." Ichigo whispered in horror. He held one hand to his forehead, he felt utterly sick from what he saw.

"Hey! Earth to Dumbass-King!" Hollow shouted, and with much force, he hit the back of his head.

"Ugh. What happened?" Ichigo tried to gather his thoughts together.

"That happened! Pay attention!" Hollow pointed down.

 ** _"DIE! DAMN YOU ALL! I'LL TAKE EVERYTHING YOU EVER LOVED!"_**

Ichigo fixed and focused his eyesight. He looked at the now older Arel, who was still screaming, but she wasn't directing her sights on them, she looked to be like in a trance similar to what he saw in the flashbacks. He didn't know or understood how, but he somewhat got the gist of what had happened. He flew down to her.

"I'll help!" His Hollow instructed.

But Ichigo held up his hand and stopped him;

"No. Stay out of this." He ordered.

"What!? you were out of it just now and now you say you can take care of it? Bullshit!" His Hollow yelled.

"I'm afraid you will only make her situation worse, it will only hurt her more." He yelled in warning, keeping one hand on the chest of his alternate soul.

"What the hell do you mean?" He raised a brow.

"It's a guess...This was very similar, similar to when Rukia was forced to fuse with those siblings, awhile back ago. I think I know what to do, if I screw up, you can kill me all you want."

Hollow flung his head back, giving in.

"Fine then." He huffed

Ichigo went closer, her screams were not subsiding in the least. Her eyes had gone completely black. Then she finally sees him and her face contorts more agony and rage.

" **FILTHY...FILTHY SOUL REAPER**...I'LL KILL YOU." Her voice reverberated, like two people talking at once.

Instead of fear, or anger, his brown orbs flickered with sympathy.

Ichigo couldn't ignore it..she just...needed help, all this time. He'd been so preoccupied in trying to find a way to survive, he overlooked Arel's needs. She too, was doing the same. But was going about it in the wrong way. His heart mildly ached for her, since he saw those "memories" of her when she was young, he understood the feeling of isolation and loneliness. Because he was the same boat when he lost his mother. Every person, that includes Hollows like her, needed the guidance.

Ichigo raised his arm towards her, as he did she continued to scream briefly, she flinched when he started to walk closer to her.

" ** _GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"_** She growled, her eyes now so dark they looked like endless voids into her skull;

"SHE'S MINE, **_YOU'RE MINE, I'LL DEVOUR YOU, FOOD,_** THAT'S ALL YOU ARE, YOU DISGUSTING **_SOUL REAPER. DANCE WITH ME INTO INSANITY,_** THIS **_BODY IS MINE!"_**

Ichigo didn't react in the slightest to her threat. But he understood that wasn't Arel talking..that didn't hold the same personality she had, it had to be a bigger influence. She continued to rant and yell things that didn't make sense, it was getting worse the by the minute, he knew he has to act.

"Can you hear me now, Ichigo?"

A deep, voice echoed into his mind.

"Zangestu?" For a millisecond, relief came into his being, he was happy to hear his sword's presence.

"Her control on the sealing of our power has tremendously weakened, if you want to strike, do it now!" Zangestu commanded the teen.

"I'M COMING!" She cackled madly.

He gripped his blade tight, and ran to her. She too ran to him, ready to strike back with her blade. Both rose thier spiritual pressures to high volumes, ready to swing.

"RAWWWWGH!"

He made a clean stab to her chest, and she instantly after a moment, stopped her ranting and screaming. The blackness in her eyes dissipated, her armor started to crumble away. Black smog rose from her mouth and the rest of her body, leaving her. The skies begun to turn more purplish-red, to the usual blue, the blue Ichigo remembered in his world, the clouds were whiter. Arel went limp against him, she let out an exhale of breath, her face was more relaxed. Her hair was back to its indigo color, and Ichigo was sure her eyes rest of herself was back to normal as well. He slid his blade out of her chest, but she didn't wince from any pain, the removing of it was painless. He put one arm on her back and the other on her lower body for support.

"You're the same as the people I've met before." Ichigo whispered gently.

It was undirected, not sure if she heard him or not. He looked down, and saw that she had a faint smile on her lips. Since meeting her, her face was peaceful for once. Ichigo was paranoid of waking her up from her slumber, and smiled back at her.

A light thump hit the surface of the windows, his Hollow had made contact with the surface, and he sheathed up his sword.

"What did you do, exactly?" He asked, one brow raised.

Ichigo didn't look back at him. He took a minute to conjure his thoughts. But answered,

"Saved her from Hollowfication. That's all I can think of. She may have been, having to suppress her power and anger for a long time, you or ME, set something off and triggered the transformation. I don't know the full theory or story unless she wakes up and I ask her. If she does wake up, she may still want to kill us or the stunt I pulled may have brought back her senses and she won't." He explained, and went on,

"In my experience fighting the Arrancars, this looked abnormal to me, Arrancars have only one Resurrecion form, not two, or three. Except for Uluqiorra. He showed us both, I should say more than one form. For Arel here, her power is different from Soul Reapers and even more different from Arrancar. From what I remember from the basics, when Hollows fight or eat each other, one will cease to exist if one of the two is killed or eaten and the one that survives, becomes more powerful."

His Hollow had his brows raised slightly, either impressed or annoyed.

"And what're ya trying to say?"

"My point is, if you had continued to fight her, she'd be dead or her power would eventually have finished you off. You'd cease to exist, man." Ichigo made a slanted smile.

"Also, it's possible her soul was already in so much pain it went and nearly made her Hollowfy, and her powers as an Arrancar made it worse."

It was a lot to soak in for the both of them. The Hollow could only sigh,

"Just how the hell do you read people?" His Hollow breathed out in disbelief.

"It's not that difficult, ha." Ichigo lightly scratched his face.

"You just confuse me more and more." Hollow shrugged.

There were groaning noises coming from the passed out girl.

"What? she's waking up? I have a thing or two to say to h-"

"Hold up!" Ichigo stopped him mid-sentence.

She opened her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Kisuke, who had been pummeled by Ichigo's attack, was bleeding. Not too badly, but mostly on his wrist and hand, he had tried to block the attack with Benehime and couldn't fully counter it. He noticed something that scared him slightly, not only was his Doku Getsuga Tenshou strong, it was alarmingly fast, even faster when Kisuke summoned his own sword to attack, about as fast as a Shunpo. He had himself prepared enough, but didn't expect to reach him only in two, no, one second right after the rogue teenager struck. This former captain had to admit, Ichigo was trained very well by the Arrancars. He's more potent than he originally thought. He thought that maybe, just maybe he could talk him out of fighting, but he had already stepped on that conversation earlier. It's obvious enough that talking won't work on Ichigo, plus he as an ally beside him, Kisuke didn't get the chance to see who he was helping Ichigo before he struck him, but he appeared powerful.

Good thing he has someone to come help him. He never minded fighting two opponents at once but he knew he would not be able to make it unscathed with these fighters,

 _We're talking about a crazy avenging Soul Reaper, along with an Arrancar, anyone would've ran like hell for their lives and not fight._ A random thought went to his head;

 _I wonder if the Ichigo I met is just as powerful? Thank God he's not also wanting to kill us all and he's on our side._

What Kisuke needed to do next, was keep them busy. Until reinforcements came. Up above, the two watched the man fall, waiting to see if he would retaliate, and no response.

"Did ya get im'?" Grimmjow asked, he leaned in a little for a better view.

"I don't know. Whether he's dead or not is fine with me." Ichigo said flatly, his face blank.

Right now, all he just wanted was to get this 'pest' out of his sights and finish his objective; to terrorize Tatsuki. May as well try.

"At least there's two people now I can tear apart, why not take it slowly and have some fun?" Ichigo cocked.

"And I'd like to know why... "

The two almost jumped out of their skins, and turned around, there was the Soul Reaper Ichigo had attacked. He wore a calm and smug smirk on his face. It started to irritate Ichigo. Kisuke bowed his head, and his hat shadowed his eyes,

"Why do you want to hurt this young lady so badly? " He sang-song.

Ichigo only made a glare at him, and didn't answer.

Grimmjow sighed. "I'm out."

Ichigo looked at the Espada, not phased.

"This is personal anyways, if it doesn't interest you, you can go and save yourself the torture." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Grimmjow responded. "Later."

 _Oh crap, if he runs off, who's going to stop him?!_ Kisuke panicked.

He almost intervened to stop him, then..something slurred up above Grimmjow, he ducked and missed the blow.

 _Bingo!_

"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" A kidou from nowhere was formed.

The red blast hit him at point blank. Ichigo watched, gaping in shock.

"Ughhh..." Grimmjow grunted loudly, he was scraped over and blood on his face.

"Sorry. But we can't let you go running off as you please." A cool, female voice; purple hair...

"Thanks for finally showing up...Yoruichi." Kisuke said sweetly.

The woman, known as the "Flash Step Master" grinned in anticipation. Her golden yellow eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

"Who the hell are you?!" Grimmjow shouted angrily.

Yoruichi ignored him. He saw this, and that automatically pissed him off. She looked at Ichigo, frowning.

"Kisuke...he's the one we're trying to defeat, right? Not the other one you've met?"

"Yes ma'm." Urahara tipped his hat to her.

"The hell are you guys talking about?" Ichigo said, looking at each of them.

"HEY BITCH, YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

Warning bells hit Ichigo like an inner siren, he recoiled and winced his eyes. Ichigo knew that if you looked down at Grimmjow or pissed him off, you're calling your own funeral, he knew it too well; he too made the same mistake at one point or another.

Grimmjow charged at her, unsheathing his sword screaming. Yoruichi disappeared before he could get his sword out to strike, he blinked, he didn't even see her make a move. Suddenly, something grabbed his wrist, seeing the sky under him then feeling two arms hover over him and he was sent flying to the ground. He crashed onto some abandoned houses. Yoruichi flew down to where he landed to finish the job.

"Tch." Ichigo's face tensed, irritated still and directed his attention to Kisuke.

Ichigo raised his blade and charged at Kisuke, he blocked Tensa Zangestu. Kisuke was ready this time and ready for another blast of Getsuga Tenshou. They both slowed to a halt, their swords still locked onto each other.

Ichigo didn't look at Kisuke, his head bowed down. Then he brought his eyes to his.

"You want to know why?" Ichigo said, frowning.

"Know what, exactly?" Kisuke perked his head up.

"Why I want to maul Tatsuki..." Ichigo gritted his jaw, "She….. _she never helped_ me. Not even when I was getting teased on the by the kids at school over the years, even when I was crying. She only helped out once and beat some kids though, but that's all. The only female friend I ever had, and ever knew and gotten attached to since I lost my mom...left me to bleed, and I continued to be picked on for the next few years.."

Kisuke raised one brow slightly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to feel sympathy at this time of battle. But he continued to listen;

"But then... I met Rukia. I'll admit, she was pretty helpful. Bossy at times; and wish I could've beaten her to a pulp, but I couldn't for some reason. But that doesn't matter anymore since she's dead. I'm going to make Tatsuki pay for the making me suffer. The only friend I had betrayed me."

Kisuke had enough.

"Well...woe is me then." He said grimly.

"What?"

The teen peered at his face, to see Kisuke with a blank expression, then didn't expect the older man to grab his arm, and then roughly toss him off, lowering him a few feet down. He gazed down at Ichigo with an non-remorseful look; and he huffed,

"All I see is someone who's acting like a doubled-standard spoiled little brat. Has it ever, EVER crossed your mind that your friend never meant to cause you suffering? Maybe the reason she didn't help you is because she wanted you to become stronger on your own, without you using her as walking stilts?"

Ichigo stared, his face was contorting with annoyance, shock, and anger. His eyes dilated into smaller shape. This MAN, had the nerve, to say that to him?

"And that's not all. As much as I love helping out an enemy or ally, I will NEVER, lower myself to pity someone as pathetic as you. You need to grow up, you child." Kiskue sneered with anger and disgust.

"Why you-!" Ichigo screamed,

The wind picked up, seeming to flow with Ichigo's emotions.

Ichigo flashed stepped, punched the ex Captain's face, and with brute force threw him in the air, Kisuke tried to get his senses back and found his ground again. He shook off his disorientation.

"You fucking bastard." Ichigo growled.

"Why're you so upset? Just because I didn't sugar-coat the truth? You are worse than I thought." Kisuke narrowed his eyes.

Kisuke made his turn to charge at the teen, and with a lot of force, Ichigo grunted, trying to force him back.

"And I'm not even finished-" Kisuke spat.

He made a hand gesture, Ichigo didn't know what he was using, but it forced him back 20 feet, and cut some of his skin off on his upper body. That had some bite, and it was slowing him down from recovering.

"Yet."

Ichigo grunted and growled. Kisuke thought he may have been only seeing it, but those dim brown eyes turned into a reddish shade, but were certainly a darker shade than a minute before.

He went on,

"Let me tell you something very important. I met this man. He is so much like you. But his way of fighting doesn't include hurting the innocent and even his friends, or family for that matter."

Ichigo's brow ticked, but then...he was confused. What did he say? something about attacking his friends then the next word was cut off. What did he say? He felt he missed something important.

Kisuke continued,

"This man, is strong. I do not know him personally myself. But when I look at you and him, there's this difference that hovers over you both it's so amazing and laughable. He will stop you and put an end to your rampage, and for once, hope you consider what you've done and wished you were dead." Kiskue glowered at him.

"Just... JUST SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!"

Ichigo made a battle cry, and this time he really was going to kill him, he was so sick of his lecturing and wanted to make him bleed in the worse possible way, he was sick of everyone looking down on him, it wasn't helping his suffering, bleed! Bleed, die..!

Someone appeared in front of Kisuke, it was a female. She was transparent against him...

"Rukia?"

She wore a sad face at him, tears had been going down her cheeks, then she smiled..

Ichigo's face went soft, forgetting his rage at the time...then, he was seeing his whole world spiral in different directions. Someone clung on to the back of his neck dragging him to the left direction, someone in black but he couldn't perceive since it was all a fast blur...this person threw him off course...then grabbed him by the cape of his Bankai, taking him downwards,...his eye caught sight of a blade coming, he blocked it...he focused his vision from the attack...

Someone in a Soul Reaper uniform...This person had orange hair...He was slightly, only slightly smirking...

"What...no...who the hell...who the hell are you?!" Ichigo cried.

He couldn't believe what he was looking at, like someone put a mirror in front of him. This man, perfectly identical, but no scars, his blade shook and scraped against this person's sword, now seeing two Tensa Zangestu's.

This man was smiling, then he frowned.

"You should know exactly who I am." His voice, was the same.

His voice was just like his own. The man...no...teenager, leaned forward.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

- **Listens to all the readers fangasm- REVIEW PLZ!**


	14. Chapter 14

"She's waking up? This can't be a good thing for sure."

The Hollow was skeptical, he prepared his guard. He wanted to make sure Arel wasn't going to go crazy again, then again sort of in a way he didn't mind fighting, just... _If she gets up, I'm not sure if I could keep up for very long, I'm only a little injured, although pain doesn't bother me, I was already tired before King showed up. Man this is really stupid, usually I can go for much longer than this..._

"Hey, you alright?" Ichigo asked.

He helped her to sit up straight, she fully opened her eyes. The two were expecting to see that teasing, cold glare, but instead, her forest green orbs shimmered with a warming relaxation.

Arel could now sit on her own. She put her hands to her face, rubbing it.

"Where am I again?" She asked, the look of unfamiliar surroundings was in her eyes.

The two were surprised by her question. She looked at Ichigo and her face lit.

"Ichigo! you're okay? I'm so glad." She said relieved and happy, she sat on her calves.

"Hang on, what do you mean "You're okay"?!"

The Hollow bent his knees to her, he was angry, Arel gaped and flinched at his presence. But she stared at him in awe. In her eyes, she had never seen someone look like this before, much less than someone who was turned inside out and painted black and white of Ichigo.

"Who...wh...what are you?" She shook.

Hollow probed a finger into her face, his yellow rings flickered,

"Don't give me that bullshit. A few minutes ago you almost slashed King and my ass up to shreds, and tried to kill us." He hissed.

Ichigo cautioned himself and didn't take his eyes off his inner demon, he waited for any signs of attacking her...

"What? I did? But why-"

He didn't let her finish. Now he was just getting scarier and angrier. He grabbed her by the throat. He formed his trademark smile.

"Oh-ho?...So now you're playing victim and shit? It ain't gonna work on me."

He chuckled, it sent chills down Arel's back. She was now terrified, she tried to pry his bone white hand off her neck, but to no avail...During this, Ichigo who was waiting anxiously for any signs of attack...was now frozen in place. He couldn't move.

He felt...strange...almost happy.

 _What the hell? I can't budge! He's gonna kill her if I don't do something. Come on! MOVE... No wait, let it play out a little longer. She's getting the treatment she deserves hahaha.._

...He felt his mouth curve into a smile. The windows to his soul had nothing but only a sinister gleam. This scared him deeply.

 _ **MOVE!**_

He jerked his arm as hard he could, and punched himself. Now, he was mobile. He left his sword on the ground, pounced between the two of them and punched the Hollow in the cheekbone, his eyes instinctively shut to protect from impact. Arel was free from his hand.

Ichigo panted heavily, confused, a little freaked out and his heart was racing. He didn't know what just happened back there, he felt as he was enjoying the sight of Arel being picked on...he'd have to think about it later.

"Ugh, what the hell King?!" His Hollow growled, he rubbed his cheek.

"Don't you touch her. You saw what I did to go and save this poor girl and you threatened to kill her? you're the dumbass here!" He yelled.

"Tch." He spat out some blood,

"I wasn't gonna kill her, just make her crap her pants a little..nothing more." Hollow pouted.

Ichigo turned to Arel, who was concerned. He wasn't sure if she was worried about herself or the two people bickering in front of her. Ichigo really needed to hear what she had to say.

"I'm fine." She said, as if she read his mind or remembered the question he asked after waking up. He sat on his knees, his eyes were warmer and relaxed, his heart was beating hard before, but it had slowed down.

Seeing that she was mentally sane and well put him at ease.

"You remember me, right? You're the one who brought me here in this..alternate universe, I'll call it that, why did you attack me? What do you remember before coming here? I noticed things didn't add up after I saved you."

She smiled faintly.

"Yes I remember you, Ichigo. But I don't remember fully on how I got here. My memory is really jumbled up so I'm sorry if I can't answer what you need to know."

"You don't..remember?" He replied, baffled.

 _How terrible it must've been, losing your mind and unaware of her actions._ He thought sadly.

Ichigo overheard Hollow mutter "freakin ass excuses" under his breath. That earned Ichigo an idea.

"Hold that thought." He held a finger to her and sat down.

"Hm?" Arel looked at him curiously.

Ichigo began to untie his sandal. After doing so he gripped it tightly,

"Hey, look!" He called.

The Hollow, whose lips were still pouting was staring at the blue sky looked over. Next thing he felt was a hard "SMACK" to his face. Ichigo threw his sandal with good aim and dead on to his face. He knew to not miss, he was in some baseball classes in school when he was younger so he practiced well.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?"

Hollow held the sandal in one hand and his nose in the other. His eyes blazing with irritation.

"Let her talk for one minute will ya? Man." Ichigo said dryly.

"I'll remember this!" Hollow threatened.

He vanished.

"Where'd you run off to?" Ichigo looked in different directions.

 _"I'm tired._ " He hissed, his voice echoed into the air of the vast world, as if on a speaker phone;

"I've been fighting ever since Arel or whatever came here, and I need to re-coop, remember just because I helped you, doesn't mean I won't again. Get us the hell outta here as soon as you can."

"Typical, I guess." Ichigo turned back to Arel rolling his eyes;

"Sorry about him, he's just-"

He sees to find out, that Arel's cheeks were puffed out and pink, her eyes were watering and she cupped her hands over her mouth and she was snickering loudly.

"Uh, what's so funn-"

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" She burst out laughing and held her sides.

Ichigo tilted his head. Didn't know if he should laugh with her or she was laughing at him.

"Oh man! That was greaaaat! do it again sometime!" She choked. She kicked her legs and fell onto the building's surface and rolled over.

"Are you really the person who tried to kill me or some childish brat?" His brow ticked, he found it hard to believe she was the one who wanted to kill him and laughing like this, and her being a few years older than him.

"I'm sorry! sorry! I've just never laughed so hard like this in years." She wiped her tears and wrinkled her nose.

Now was the time to ask,

"Arel, I need to get home. Please just tell me how I can do that." He begged.

"Oh right." Arel stopped giggling.

She sat straighter,

"First thing: I-" She was cut off.

Ichigo had his eyes closed and opened them and breathed in. He was back on the training grounds under Kisuke's shop. It took him a few seconds to process what happened.

"God dammit!" He punched one fist on the dirt floor.

"Are you with us? Good."

Ichigo looked up, Tessai was standing next to him.

"It's time for you to go, Kisuke needs assistance."

Ichigo stood up, furious. "Why?! I was so close to figuring out to get myself home! why did you break my concentration?!"

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki. Kisuke even with some reinforcements on the way is fighting your alternative part."

"He is? But can't he handle it?" He shrugged furious.

"He messaged me and said he's much more powerful than he'd thought. Really, I'd rather prefer you didn't o, but I can't ignore orders, even if it puts you at risk being captured. So do us a favor: Just help out and come back safely."

Ichigo looked at the ground, suppressing the temptation to yell again. He bit down on his lips. He wanted go home. He knew his family was so worried about him and he didn't know how much time he had left. But with Kisuke fighting out there, he couldn't abandon him either, and possibly talking to his counterpart would stop the fighting at least.

He wanted to try it.

"Fine then, I'll go."

He started walking towards the ladder up to the exit.

Jinta and Ururu came out hiding, watching closely.

"Man, he thinks he's so cool. But I think I like this version of him better." Jinta commented.

"That's not nice, Jinta. You can't pick favorites." Ururu timidly interjected.

"Watch me." He stuck his tongue at her.

Ichigo paused for a second, he felt some familiar weight on his back, and felt the handle by his shoulder...Zangestu was strapped onto his pelt again.

"Ah, good to see you again, Old Man."

He started to feel a little better. Arel's seal was now broken, he began to feel more strangely at home. He gazed upwards to the ladder. He jumped and started to head out. Air blew into his ears, making him deaf to all other sounds. He started to think of the events that had happened just recently. Still unanswered questions...and that fight.

"It appears you're troubled again." Zangestu.

"You figured?" Ichigo internally narrowed his eyes, allowing the spirit to feel his emotions.

"Tell me, Old Man. Was I right in guessing? Was Arel under Hollowfication?"

"..."

"But it's weird. Arrancars are already Hollows themselves, there's no sense in that. So why..." He trailed off.

He made it to the trap door. Warm sunlight touched him from the sliding doors, he heard chirping of the birds outside. Hard to believe a war was raging in a peaceful place like this. He knew there was no time to waste, but the nagging of Arel's condition wouldn't let up in his mind.

"You got any guesses?"

"It's her Soul Reaper half."

"What?"

"A Soul Reaper is still capable of Hollowfication. Just like before you awakened me. You saw her past. She ripped those men to shreds. She was in pain and torment, so most likely she grew up with that trauma. Her soul was being subconsciously suppressed and forced to forget the pain she felt. In essence, her soul was slowly dying without realizing it. At some point, both halves became unstable, her Soul Reaper counterpart was being devoured and becoming more Hollow-like. Another could be, since her Arrancar blood is more dominant, and having an already unstable Soul Reaper half, they both reacted to it and made her unaware of what she was doing."

Ichigo listened carefully. It made a little more sense. In fact, after repeating it in his mind only he could envision himself, it entirely made complete sense.

"Well now, it is kinda a sad story." His Hollow's voice slivered to the conversation;

"But I don't regret scaring her though, just because she got pushed around when she was a little snot-head, she just needs some shaping up, yo." He chuckled.

"Some role model you would make." Ichigo remarked and rolled his eyes.

"I heard that." Hollow snapped.

"We must hurry, get to where you need to be." Zangestu said.

"Yeah." It's been too long.

He went out the door and jumped into the sky, and brought upon his blade. He flew as fast as he could and could almost sniff out Kisuke's spiritual energy. He smiled, and cried;

 **"BAN - KAI!"**

A flash of black engulfed him and now he switched to his darklier suit, his tail coat contrasted the dark red against the sky and sword now thinner and lighter. He felt safer now that he could fully use his powers again.

Ichigo flew as fast as he could to get to Kisuke, the sooner the better; and sooner he can get in contact with Arel again and get home. His heart was a little overwhelmed, he never felt the want to be home so badly, not that he minded being away, but to be in the loving arms of his family again, who would never push him away like the ones he met in this alternate universe, though he did nothing wrong, it was his other self that inflicted pain onto them. Why? why would his other self do such a thing? It had been plaguing his mind like madness. He was about to confront him soon... There had to be a reason, which Ichigo was more than willing to hear out from him.

He stopped. Which way?

He knew he was still terrible at detecting ones presence, and he kept forgetting to practice when he had free time back at home, despite him sucking at it, he knew he could improve if he tried...that time was now.

He closed his eyes.

Two...no...three were detected..one kilometer away...or was it more? It was very faint but he could sense this much from a distance, at least.

"Straight ahead."

* * *

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Ichigo roared at Kisuke,

He pointed his sword straight at him, going for the stomach, but he stopped, Kisuke noticed his face lost its edge and rage, as if he saw something. Then Ichigo was violently pulled upwards.

"WHA..let go!"

Someone had grabbed him from behind the scruff of the neck..Kisuke watched him struggle at the near invisible foe from attacking him; and he knew what it meant.

"About time you showed up, Kurosaki." He said, pleased.

Two black blades clashed, and blocked.

Kisuke double blinked his eyes to make sure what he was seeing in front of him was real, he was prepared for this, this eventual battle between two identical Soul Reapers. Never in his years, he had witnessed something so...intriguing.

Silence filled the air, the Ichigo Kisuke knew was stiff and frozen from shock, he was one level lower from the teenager he met at the shop, he wore a smug, yet gentle and confident smile on his face, he towered over the other Ichigo.

"What...no...who...who the hell are you?! What is going on?!" Ichigo yelled in fright.

"You should know exactly who I am, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Their eyes met. Both light brown.

They unlocked their blades, and stared at each other. Ichigo faintly smiled at the bewildered duplicate and hid part of his sword behind himself, trying not to appear threatening.

"This is the man I was speaking about moment's prior Ichigo, before he grabbed you from behind."

The other Ichigo only kept a frightened look at Kisuke. Then back at the carbon copy of himself. He flashed in front of Kisuke and pulled him roughly by his shirt.

"What the hell is this, Kisuke?! Is this some sort of sick joke, because it's not funny!" He hissed at him.

Kisuke stared back at his eyes, unfazed.

"Not a joke at all, it's really happening." He said in a low tone.

Other Ichigo looked back again.

"I'm just as freaked out as you are, but I expected this coming,..." Ichigo paused, trying to find the right words to say, he inhaled a breath,

"Look. I'm you,...we're both the same people. We have the same blood, family, mom even. I know everyone who has been friends with us at school, the teacher. I know Tatsuki as well. I even know Rukia. I know she sacrificed her status to save our lives so we could save and protect everyone.."

His other self only stared continuously, not saying a word.

"We're the same. I know its looks crazy right now and you think I'm not real. I used to think this whole place wasn't real either, but I tested it and could see the people here do feel pain and can bleed. I had that confirmed. Our powers are the same, too."

Other Ichigo's hands were trembling, he started to shake his head back and forth. Nothing..this.. _creature_ in front of him made sense, everything was so perplexed. He had a fragile state of mind, he only knew fear. And this wasn't helping the situation.

"You can't be real! this has to be some trap!" He cried.

Reacting on impulse, he charged at Ichigo and seemed to abandon his skills of swordplay, and started to swing wildly like a madman. Ichigo blocked each time, and remained calm. He didn't know how long this would take to convince this..scared kid to listen. He started to remind Ichigo of himself who at one point, scared and confused; he felt the same way when...he fought Kisuke to train with him the first time. He knew the feeling when fear took over and all you could do was run away. What he needed to do was to persuade him to stop fighting and maybe stop trying to hurt people. First, he needed to calm himself down. Easier said than done.

"Listen! I know you're scared, but try to calm down-"

"SHUT UP, YOU FREAK!" Ichigo screamed into his face.

Other Ichigo swapped his sword into the other hand, rolled his hand into a fist, and punched Ichigo in the face. The punch as a result created a small tear into Ichigo's right cheek bone. He ignored the pain.

Ichigo flashed stepped behind him and locked his arm in place; holding to his wrist. He took a quick look at his copy. He struggled and swung his sword from behind, trying to get loose. This Ichigo...now from a different angle from his back to his neck was covered in old scars from his face to and chest. Just what happened to him...?

"Let go of me! What're you trying to pull-?!" He cried.

"Please, listen to me...I beg of you. I'm not here to fight. I just want to ask some questions. More than anything I want to avoid any fighting here as much as I can. There's no need to be scared." He said with a gentle sincerity.

His arm went limp against his grip, and his body felt less tense, he heard his breathing in a slower pace...as soon as Ichigo spoke calmly he he stopped wriggling around. He was transfixed by Ichigo's calm voice, was him talking like this actually working?

Looking at him now, he couldn't help but feel something...was it pity? that, yes. But something else. Something other than pity and grief. Before coming here he could feel a darker aura from this counter version of himself. It felt as if you were about to jump into a vast and dark lake, alone, with no one to jump in with or to stop you from jumping in.

Loneliness. A deep, and painful loneliness.

Laughter.

Ichigo heard laughing.

"He he...hehehehe" His counter- self was starting to laugh hysterically,

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Other Ichigo put his hand against his face and continued chuckling uncontrollably. Behind his palm and between his fingers, am insane, snide smile was seen through his hand as if he was wearing a black mask...This, made Kisuke who was continually observing, have the biggest chill up his spine. He unconsciously made a step back, never in his years of work and experience something that had disturbed him so much it caused him to receive chills. For Ichigo who held his other self's arm felt the worst feeling, like something was coming to kill him, Ichigo began to feel threatened by his laugh alone.

"Are you...alright?" Ichigo's voice shook.

Ichigo was losing it.

His other self ripped his arm from Ichigo's grip,still laughing. Ichigo's eyes widened nervously. He was frozen, and didn't pay attention to the next attack, his other self slashed Ichigo's shoulder.

He grunted from the pain and he tightened his jaw and automatically put his hand to put pressure on the wound.

Other Ichigo's hair covered his eyes, only a shadow hid part of his expression. For a moment.. Ichigo thought he was looking straight at his Inner Hollow. Only, not black and white. He snapped his neck into a crooked position. His blood sprayed into the air, a breeze picked flew through, making the droplets of blood shine like glittering orbs.

Ichigo knew he was looking at pure evil.

But what really scared him, he realized: He never knew what he looked like when his Hollow took over, he knew it now, he took on someone who was like a murderous, psychotic monster. Tensa mentioned it, but this was so much worse.

Ichigo showed his eyes. There was no compassion what so ever. They were cold, demented, and filled with a sick joy. And instead of the chocolate light brown, his eyes were a swirling reddish tint. Now that he could see closer, he had purple bags under them, making him look even more crazed and insane.

"HE HE HE, I know I must be losing it..." He put his palm against his face again.

This time, a single tear rolled down his visible cheek.

He made a deathly glare;

"You aren't real, fucker. Whoever set this up to torture me further will pay with their life. And you're going to die first. I'll make sure you can't even speak, I'll rip out those annoying vocal cords that dare mimic my own; I'll rip out your skull and heart. Anything to make you feel..the hell I've felt through my whole life."

As both men listened, they felt as if his voice enough could shred them into pieces alone. It was demeaning and nonchalant. His spiritual aura poured out and shadow-like black hands, morphing; and started coming towards them, ready to tear apart.

"Be ready, Ichigo." Urahara tipped his head down.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo shook himself, still dazed by what he saw in front of himself.

"At this point; he can't be reasoned with. Just look at him. It's as if he's tossed away his humanity. You have to fight him, right here and now." He said in a sad, and grave voice.

"Wait! I know he's crazy, but he can still be talked into if we try!" Ichigo cried.

Ichigo looked back at the insanity-filled copy of himself. But he wasn't seeing Ichigo...

Arel stood in his place.

"Arel?...What are you doing here?" He gasped breathless.

Arel's head was bent down. She looked so broken, her face holding the saddest expression. Tears had been falling down her face. Then it switched to seeing the other Ichigo again, then Arel, then Ichigo, as if someone was screwing up, and switching with pictures of a slide show...it was the sudden barrage of voices that froze him in in place with fear.

 _"I'm a disgrace to myself.".. "No one loved me.." "I hurt you" .."I'm so alone" .."They're going to kill me".. "Why doesn't he come home?!" "I hate my sisters" "Nothing is worth the pain of living" "I'm a monster." "I should just slit my throat right here and now."_ Arel, Ichigo, Arel, Ichigo,ArelIchigoArelArelIchigoArel..

"ICHIGO!"

A sharp yell from Kisuke stopped the images. He snapped his head up and looked at him. He too held a fearful face,

"Get a hold of yourself! Don't tell me you're going to lose it, too!" He shouted with alarm, shaking his non-injured shoulder.

He shook his head to concentrate, the sheer terror wasn't gone from his face, but still...

 _What was that? It like Arel was standing right there where he is? Kisuke is right, I can't lose it now..._

But he had to plea just one more time, Ichigo cried out,

"Ichigo! please, stop this! We don't have to fight each other! Let me help you overcome your fear of this, you don't need to be afraid of anyone or me! Let-"

 **"Enough."**

Dark as night spiritual pressure began to rise around the breaking Ichigo.

"Let's end this."

Ichigo's heart sank. So it had come to this after all, he tried...

Both chains of each swords rattled. Kisuke put his hand on Ichigo's arm, tugging it. He was fearful for not only himself, but mostly for the safety of this kind teenager. He had to go, now. There was nothing he could do, either.

"You keep him busy, I'm going to check on Yoruichi; when I get back I'll try and help you. Finish him off as fast as you can. And if you manage to beat him, we'll figure out what to do from there."

He flash-stepped away.

If anyone had paid attention, dark clouds were starting to form. It was threatening to rain. It somewhat fit the mood and aura the sinister Ichigo was giving off. It seemed to fit whatever war was raging inside him. Time seemed to move slowly, this feeling somewhat gave Ichigo time to have some thoughts to himself.

 _Why...what has made him become like this? If I were in his shoes I- no, stop right there. I am not him. I don't know if I should go easy on him but I won't let him beat me for sure. If I can defeat him and help come to his senses I can finally know the answers I need. But still. I can't help but think, and someone would definitely scold me for even dreaming it, but I have the biggest pity for him. I would never let myself..._

"Focus." Zangestu's voice echoed into this thoughts.

"What are you waiting for, impostor? if you aren't going to move, then I will!"

Other Ichigo did just that, he charged.

 _I can't have pity for him, now isn't the time, I'll do that later...and maybe save him from a life of damnation._

Their blades locked, and two bursts of black and red pressure engulfed the sky.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Please let me get out of this alive, Yuji thought. A tear of sweat went down his face.

Uluquiorra was waiting for his next move, or, it seemed be that way. He looked at every inch of Yuji.

"Trash." He muttered softly.

Kon was still watching from his hiding spot. He was shaking. He never seen someone with such enormous spiritual pressure; he had to hold himself against the wall of the building. He still wanted to help. But even if he could, he would never stand a chance. Even with a gigai or borrowing Ichigo's body would not be enough. All he could do was hope this Soul Reaper could make it.

"I'm trash? I'll take that as a complement." Yuji said dryly.

"I don't sense anything special about you. You're not worth my time." Uluqiuorra said dully.

"Even so, I won't let you just walk away. If you're here to assist in obliterating Karakura, that's all the reason I need to fight you; whether you think I'm strong or not."

Wow, he's got guts. Kon thought.

Yuji held up his stance.

This situation has gotten harder, I came to look for Ichigo and this Arrancar shows up. So here's what I'll do; I'll fight him for a little bit and try to land a blow to give me enough time to get out of here and make a run for it.

He looked down at his sword. You'll be the best one for it, I'm counting on you! He held the Zanpaktou up-right.

"Bite and Freeze, Aohime." (Blue Princess)

The air got instantaneously colder by a few degrees, it made Kon shiver. A blast of cold wind blew, the sword was awakening! The blade grew in width and size and it glowed. The blade was now a beautiful shade of cerulean. The handle was a light metallic blue, and the guard was shaped like a crown with diamond jewels. Yuji's left eye was glowing blue. Fog and wisps of white air circled around Yuji.

"Your move." Yuji stated.

Kon's jaw dropped. He had never seen a sword like that in all his life, it was amazing and beautiful! He wanted to touch it. But that was obviously not a good idea, and he couldn't from a distance.

Uluqiuorra pointed his finger at him, and a teal colored ball began to form.

"Oh, come on! A cero?" Yuji scoffed.

It released, he flashed-stepped out of the way, and reappeared behind him, he aimed Aohime for his elbow.

It landed. Yes! I got him!

"That had no effect on me, Soul Reaper." Uluqiourra dully again.

"I'm just warming up!." Yuji smirked.

The two exchanged clashes, Uluqiourra only used his arm to block, but not his own sword. But it was a plus for Yuji at least.

As long as he doesn't draw his blade, I won't need to worry about him releasing his true power, that would be awful and I'd be stuck fighting him forever. Time to speed things up.

He focused on landing blows to his joints, sometimes missing, but hitting eventually. The Hollow apparently wasn't aware of what he was trying to do.

Anytime now.

They finally stopped.

Uluqiourra only stood blankly, not had broken a sweat while Yuji panted softly.

"I take back what I said."

"Huh?" Yuji huffed.

"It seems you're stronger than I'd originally thought. We Arrancars are able to analyze one's spiritual pressure with "Pesquisa" a kind of detector to sense the levels of another's energy."

"So what about it?" Yuji raised his brow.

Kon was still listening in the distance and gloated,

"It means that he's a total badass, and he's owning you so good! HA TAKE THAT, I CAN TELL HE'S GONNA WIN! -oops-" Kon shoved his paws on his mouth, "I blurted out."

"My point is, your pressure is more Hollow, than Soul Reaper, that's what I'm sensing." He finalized.

Yuji only stared, his breathing slowed, Kon gasped slightly.

"Am I wrong?" Uluqiourra said quietly.

Yuji gripped his sword tighter. "No time to explain."

He smiled, and lifted his arm.

"Frost Bite."

Uluqiourra's eyes widened, then he began to fall on one knee.

"What's this? I cannot move."

Yuji flashed stepped out of sight, then appeared by Kon, grabbed him and came back to the same spot.

"That's the power of Aohime, she can freeze nerves and joints that enable the body to move, and it can be very painful. I bet you're feeling all the blows I gave you while fighting. Usually my opponents cry or scream after they're hit, but you're taking it like it's nothing. And the effects last a while, you won't' be able to move from there."

"Ridiculous." Uliqiuorra spat.

A burst of light engulfed Yuji and Kon. Another explosion formed blinding them.

"What the-?!"

It was decided. He saw the moment of chance he was waiting for. He flash-stepped as fast with his might, and did escape.

The light dissipated, Uluqiourra was able to stand straight, free from Yuji's power.

All I had to do was raise my own spiritual pressure to break free, a little freezing can't stop me.

He tried to sense Yuji's presence, but it was out of sight.

Sorry for the short chapter! REALLY AM, I WAS KINDA LAZY BACK THEN WITH IT, NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER 


	16. Chapter 16

"Damn it..."

Grimmjow was covered in burns, scrapes and gashes, which he didn't care about, pain didn't bother him but what pissed him off was how his opponent handed his ass to him. She was gonna pay!

Outside the old houses where he crashed, Yoruichi stood one of the roofs, waiting to see if he was going to strike back. She could wait.

Then Kisuke appeared beside her.

"So, what's the status?" He asked cheerfully, or tried to sound upbeat. He hid his trembling hands and tried to shake off his nerves from the little scenario that took place a few minutes before.

"Well, I know for sure that didn't kill him, but he'll be back for me any minute."

Yoruichi already noticed, but decided to say nothing. But before she knew, the minute she witnessed he left the fight, something was wrong.

"Nice job by the way." He complimented.

She unexpectedly, grabbed his face and plowed him onto the roof they stood on.

"You, on the other hand, what the hell is up with you? why did you leave the battle to that other Ichigo?!"

Kisuke rubbed his face, which wasn't a good idea and made the redness and swelling worse. His skull had already taken enough torment from most of the day. And last night to add.

"What is up with people grabbing my handsome face? Cut me a break!" He whined. How many times has my face been hit already?

Yoruichi ignored his protests, and bent down on one knee and came closer, eye to eye level.

"That was a pathetic move, Kisuke. You've just proved to me you've gotten weaker."

She said nothing else, he could read the look on her face, it said "tell me right now or I'll put your head through this roof."

He lazily rolled his eyes.

"I'll admit, I don't like to avoid battles sometimes, but this I had to. This fight is no longer between me and Ichigo, but the One we are counting on for help and Ichigo only."

He waited to see if she was satisfied with that answer, but wrong.

"Go on."

Kisuke stood back up. He didn't regret backing down.

"Yoruichi.. Part of me just ran away. But if only you were back there and witnessed what me and him saw...was more frightening than anything else I've ever fought in my line of duty; the Ichigo I got to know for a few months..he is slowly crumbling, he may not even be human anymore. If I continued to stay, I'd only get in the way and endanger my own life."

She only stared, and watched and listened to every word he said, detecting any lies she could pick up. But the tone and nervousness he expressed was real and genuine. Her expression softened.

He looked at her, with half of a smile.

"There are just some battles you can't fight, this one scared me too much."

He said it with brutal honesty.

Yoruichi sighed, and brushed her forehead.

"You're still getting a scolding from me later." She blinked and turned around, "He's coming."

Clutter and old wood boards was forced out into the air and Grimmjow stepped out, he gave the two a glare, then he eyes picked up on something, he looked up and all irritation escaped his expression.

"What the hell?"

Up in the sky he could feel his partners, Ichigo's spiritual pressure...and another colliding along with it. Two massive Gestuga Tenshou's rolling together, causing thunderous - like vibrations in the atmosphere. It wasn't just the sight he saw that made him freeze in awe, but one of the presence up there felt so "Hollow-like" it felt similar and up to par with any Espada he knew.

Because of his cat-like traits, he was able to focus his eyesight in a little better than any human or Arrancar. He could see two Ichigo's clashing and fighting each other.

"Who the hell is that up there with Ichigo?" His eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Clash. Bang. Clash. Flash step. Clash.

Other Ichigo seemed to use more swordplay than he did earlier, which meant he was taking the fight seriously. But he still held the rage and bloodlust behind his eyes.

Ichigo kept his composure and tried not to injure him too much, he was hoping that maybe he would tire him out and then make a finishing blow, but chances of that were yet to come.

Other Ichigo smiled.

"Hey impostor, is this all you got? You're weak."

He flash-stepped away.

Ichigo panicked. He looked in every direction possible, but he wasn't in sight. But by lucky guess.. his next attack would be..

-Right below him-

In not even two seconds before he could dodge, Ichigo was charging at him at an insane speed, by the time Ichigo knew where he'd be, he barely moved away in time from the black blade that was aimed for his head, he meant to split him wide open. He dodged, but manage to slice off slivers of his bright colored hair..

"Not bad, faker." Ichigo snidely glanced over his shoulder.

Ichigo rubbed his head to check for bleeding, he remembered well that shallow wounds from the face could bleed non stop for a period of time, thanks to Ikkaku. Luckily there wasn't, just some unfortunate hairs met their death.

"Hey, don't stop now, pay attention!"

Ichigo looked at him and didn't expect a giant ball of his opponent's power coming straight at him.

"Doku Getsuga..."

Ichigo barely managed to get his sword ready..

"Tenshou..!"

In just two seconds he was nearly engulfed by it and being forced back.

"Ugh! What's with this attack?!"

Aside from his own Getsuga, it felt like someone took the liberty of his own sword and used his own attack against him. He knew what his own Getsuga Tenshou felt like, but this...was more intense. The sheer mass and density was starting to burn the cuffs of his sleeves and the harder he tried to push back it pushed him back further! It also stung like hundreds of needles were trying to itch into his being, the pain was getting unbearable.

Now Ichigo realized: just how much more in raw power it possessed and why it was named differently. It didn't earn the term for "poison" in it's name for nothing! He yelled at himself.

"I won't make it like this!" Ichigo raised his hand against his face and his Hollow mask formed.

"You're done for." Other Ichigo started to walk off, thinking he just won.

He heard a cackling noise and an explosion. He jumped back and looked to see that another Getsuga appeared. His own attack vaporized away in the air and revealed Ichigo panting and wearing his mask.

Ichigo froze in horror. He saw the eyes behind his mask.. were golden yellow and black.

"What is that on your face!? you're... you don't look like a Soul Reaper anymore...what in the world are you?!"

Ichigo couldn't keep his mask on, so it shattered.

"You of all people should know, I have Hollow powers. Same goes for you."

"What? No I don't!" other Ichigo cried.

"Sure you do. Why don't you bring out your mask? You'll have a better chance at beating me if you do and we'll be equal." Ichigo encouraged.

Other Ichigo shook his head at him. His reaction was somewhat of him not understanding a foreign language.

"What're you saying? I don't have that weird mask like you do and I don't have Hollow powers!" Ichigo protested in annoyance.

Ichigo went stiff. "Wait...are you serious?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to tell you!"

Then a question popped in his head, Ichigo had to ask and it was only filling him oddly enough, with curiosity.

"Then hold on a minute..who trained you?"

"None of your damned business."

"Tell me right now."

"Shut up."

"Just tell me."

"Shut the hell up."

Ichigo sighed, this was getting nowhere.

"I'll just take a guess, then. Since you live in Hueco Mundo and with the three former Captains, that's Aizen, Tousen, and Gin. I'm betting one of them trained you. But they never told you about it or didn't even know themselves, am I right?"

Other Ichigo just stared.

"Why do you want to know that badly? With or without your freaky mask you're gonna die anyways."

Both charged at each other and locked blades again. Ichigo this time, felt it was his turn to counter attack.

"You're wrong. With or without it, I am stronger than you. Unlike you, I don't abuse my abilities to hurt or kill people..."

A blue glow began to shimmer from Tensa Zangestu, and a surge of his Gestuga Tenshou started to swivel around the blade, he let it build up, bigger and bigger, like someone blowing air to inflate a balloon.

Before his counterpart realized what he was doing it was too late. He wasn't going to move in time.

"And I prove it right now to you! Gestuga Tenshouuu!"

An explosion took place in front of him and for sure he knew it forced Ichigo back. The size of the attack was the height equal to the size of the Empire State building, it turned the entire sky black and blood red. A few seconds later, it vaporized and disappeared. He knew that didn't kill him, but there was no way his other self had gotten way unscathed from such a massive attack.

"I've made my point." Ichigo said softly, narrowing his eyes.

"Damn you..."

Other Ichigo appeared, his uniform was more in shambles than before, he was covered in blood and cuts. He panted heavily.

"Please give up. You barely lived through that attack. You won't gain anything from killing me or from killing others."

"Screw you!" Ichigo spat.

He charged again wildly, his eyes were even more enraged than before.

"Why won't you die?! Why?! Why does everyone get in my way?"

Other Ichigo had abandoned logic and swordplay again, just to land one slash at his opponent, who only kept blocking every time. Patience in Ichigo still lingered, but he knew time wasn't and this wasn't going anywhere; but he had to keep trying.

"All I wanted was to fight and prove a point to the people who've tormented me all my life, I just want to show them what I went through! That includes Tatsuki!"

Ichigo quit blocking and froze, eyes flared up, and he pushed him back.

"What was that for?"

"Wait, what did you..say?"

Other Ichigo frowned, then spoke up again,

"I said I'm going to make the people who hurt me hurt worse than I ever did, and Tatsuki's going to pay too! I'll kill her!"

-CRaCK-

Something loud snapped into the air, it was deafening. It was so ferocious you could feel your entire skeleton tremor, and other Ichigo felt just that. Suddenly a massive wave of spiritual pressure rose, it was suffocating.

It was coming from Ichigo. Other Ichigo struggled to keep standing up and he almost fainted, he looked at his opponent's face.

Ichigo was enraged.

His eyes again were glowing blue and his irises had shrunk to smaller size to further express his anger. A chill went down Other Ichigo's spine, he struggled to breathe.

"Repeat that...one more time...I dare you." Ichigo gave a nasty growl.

After hearing that, Ichigo didn't speak a word, he was nailed in place of his presence. He could've sworn he was seeing something behind this Ichigo, it looked like a larger version of his mask from earlier, but with bull-like horns and he heard a roar from it, it wore a huge smile on it's face.

"M...monster."

Ichigo flashed stepped to the trapped in place Ichigo, and grabbed his neck. He started to choke him slightly.

"Same thing I would say to you." He said bluntly.

"Let..go of me... monster." He gasped for air.

"I'm such an idiot." Ichigo said dully.

"Hrgh?! "

The sky lightened to smoky topaz. Drops of rain began to slowly pour. One drop of rain hit Ichigo's cheek. As if the rain were speaking on his behalf.

Ichigo raised his face to his, but this time his anger was gone from him, and wore a sad smile.

"To think, that I was going to go easy on you... Now I see for who you really are. You are not worth saving. You dared to not only threaten to kill your family, but Tatsuki as well... You are a truer monster than anything I've fought. Kisuke was right, you aren't human... I don't sense a shred of love from you or common sense. No one threatens my friends and family. To put an end to your miserable life..."

He brought his face closer to his other self's, who was now white and petrified from terror,

He growled into his face. "I'll kill you, right here and now."

* * *

 **WOAH WOAH Now Ichigo is starting to snap! NOOOOO DON'T DO IIIT DXX**


	17. Chapter 17

After a good enough rest, the Hollow that still resides in Ichigo laid on the surface of a scraper, he was relaxed but...he felt strange. He could feel Ichigo's range of emotions that was taking place because of whom he was fighting with. The skies were starting to become dull because of Ichigo. Hollow closed his eyes...He could see a second Ichigo, which took him by surprise slightly, but not by much because he knew Ichigo had planned to fight him sooner or later, so he knew it was coming. He had yet to think about how he felt about this deranged Ichigo, so far it was a mixed feeling. While he liked this more "rebellious" other, he wished for Ichigo to be more like himself. Hollow couldn't quite pinpoint the things he didn't like about him, but what made him feel weird was that...instead of wanting to wait for the chance to possibly take control of Ichigo's body, he didn't feel like it. Something was really off. He closed his eyes again and watched the battle unfold more and saw:

Ichigo had grabbed the other one by the neck, and he was starting to strangle the helpless kid in his hand. Hollow raised a brow, wasn't sure that was the best way to teach this loser a lesson, King isn't one to go and choke people around, but he continued to watch, it was like looking through a handheld camera.

"Repeat that...one more time...I dare you." Ichigo snarled.

"Let… go of me... you monster." Copy Ichigo was barely able to spit out his words.

"I'm such an idiot."

"For thinking that I was going to go easy on you. Now I see you for who you really are. You are not worth saving. You dared to not only threaten to kill your family, but Tatsuki as well. You are a truer monster than anything I've fought. Kisuke was right, you aren't human. I don't feel a shred of love from you or common sense. To put an end to your miserable life...I'll kill you right here, right now." He crooned to the copy.

The image disappeared.

Hollow rubbed his eyes and put his legs forward on the floor and his palms by his hips to help himself sit up. His golden-yellow eyes glimmered with confusion and concern.

"What's wrong with me?" He sighed.

"You look troubled." A booming, but soft voice echoed.

Tensa Zangestu was walking towards him and stopped the moment the Hollow laid eyes on him, the cloak of the sword spirit swayed lightly to the right, his shoes made a sound with each step he took. His clothing was slimmer, matching his frame, and much decades younger. No longer the old man he used to be.

"You figure?" He deadpanned.

"Are you that concerned for Ichigo or for yourself? Which is it?"

Usually by now Hollow would say something snarky to him, but he didn't. Knowing himself he was always ready to say something rude or cocky, but he didn't; it wasn't in him right now.

"I...don't like it."

"Hmm?"

"Ugh!"

Hollow plopped himself on the surface of the windows under him, frowning and tapping his black nails on its surface. He was confused and restless. Puffing out his cheeks he sighed.

"I admit it...I don't like how I'm feeling right now. Part of me is saying how the way King is doin' things out there is reckless and wrong, while I want to cheer him on just because he's kinda PMS'ing, it still ain't right." He griped.

He sat up and bent his legs to stand up, patting off his pant legs. He turned his head half way, looking to Zangestu.

"Is this normal, Tensa? It sure doesn't seem like it."

"Maybe you should try being more specific." Tensa tilted his head.

"What do you mean? Ohhhh, you mean...be more honest with myself? How the hell do I do that?!" Sarcasm, one of the few things the Hollow knew how to comeback with.

Tensa Zangestu said nothing and stared.

Hollow sighed.

"Fine call me weird, but I don't like how he's taking care of things out there. Maybe I should take over and kill him myself, I think that'd be fun, after all he threatened to kill off some friend of his and whatnot, and I'd be doing us both a favor. I'm going out there." Hollow explained.

But he flinched,

"But I'm not doing it just because I'm worried." He hastily added on.

He started to walk off, Tensa was getting smaller as the distance between them increased. The sky was starting to turn a dark grey, to almost black. It was becoming worse looking and drearier than the fight with Arel caused.

Rain began to hit his clothing and hair, sending shivers down his spine, as well as his annoyance.

"Jeez, King. Have you really gone off the deep-end?"

Now, he was going to be honest with himself. He lied about being concerned for Ichigo. He also did not like it when the sky got this dark, it rarely happens; but it happened when Ichigo was scared stiff fighting off the captain who was helping the other one named Aizen, and it got worse after that, until the whole inner world was flooded from rainwater. He knew Zangestu hated it, and Hollow hated it too when Ichigo's emotions got the best of him. Something was even more off, it was preventing himself from showing his usual nature, he could care less about what Ichigo was dealing with, but if he was fighting a strong opponent it would spark a lot of interest, and he would try to fight in his place, granted this kid he was fighting with was strong, but something was causing him to hold back. It perplexed him greatly, his mind couldn't wrap around it. There was no rational reason!...yet, ironically, since when did he himself ever thought rationally? that thought alone was ridiculous, but in a situation like this…

He'd rather not tell anyone. Even though there were only two people he knew the closest. What he truly felt.

"Tch, there really is something wrong with me, and I can't let King have his way..." He sighed to himself.

He stopped walking. It was now a downpour. He tried to avoid rain falling into his dark eyes. He raised one hand up to the sky.

* * *

Ichigo was not letting up his hold on his victim's neck, he lost the will to show any concern or compassion for this psychotic, and disgusting version of himself.

Like inside his heart, it began to pour rain.

"What...are you waiting...for...go ahead and kill me you coward." Other Ichigo choked.

Ichigo had his head bent down, not looking at him, and proceeded to tighten his grip. It was making the skin of his fingers burn and turn white from the pressure, but he didn't care. He didn't care what was going on with his surroundings or about the person he was choking.

But he started to think, is this the best?

 _No, kill him now. He threatened Tatsuki! He's worse than Aizen or any other opponent I've met. Just do it, now!_

He started to shake his head, trying to make sense of himself.

 _Kill him already, if I don't he'll just come for her and maybe even finish off my family! Make him suffer..._

He felt his lips curve into a wicked smile...He loved that idea, it thrilled him...For once, he wouldn't mind...having to kill his victim...after all...no one would miss this pathetic Ichigo right? After all, they all hated him.

 _Do it._

He jerked his head up, eyes full of confusion and fear. He let go of Ichigo's neck and the other coughed and gasped for air.

 _What are you doing? finish him._

Ichigo was cradling his head, shaking and trembling, trying to shake off the temptation to raise his sword and start attacking! The voice trying to convince him wouldn't go away even after releasing the other. The desire to tear apart the other teen was so uncontrollably tempting, and thats what held Ichigo back.

 _What's wrong with me?! This is just like that time I froze up while my Hollow was trying to kill Arel, and I'm enjoying the pleasure of seeing them suffer? I'm not turning into him! I refuse to be like this bastard!_

"What's up with you? Are you going to fight or kill me?" the other Ichigo derisively snorted, rubbing his neck.

Ichigo didn't answer his counterpart.

 **Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill!**

Only those two words rang in his mind and would not let up or stop. He gripped his head tighter and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push away those temptations. His attempts made him whimper like a puppy.

 _This isn't me! This must be my Hollow's influence trying to take over! Leave me alone! You aren't a part of this!_

"The hell I sure ain't."

The rain outside stopped and Ichigo's ears were met with water.

Ichigo let go of his head and saw he was surrounded by skyscrapers, and water. The sky was blurred by ocean depth flooding. This all felt so familiar. This time, he didn't forget that he could breathe and not panic.

"What happened now?" Ichigo asked as he looked for his inner demon.

"It's so obvious, your Majesty. You're really losing it."

He turned around and there he was, not pleased, yet somewhat smug.

"Ya got a moment? We need to talk." He folded his arms. Finally his exposed a frown and disapproval.

He waited a moment for him to start gloating, or to attack, but to his amazement, he did nothing.

"What do you want?" Ichigo snarled, his rage flooded back up in his chest. "If you're here to be the usual asshole, beat it. Or is this some special occasion?"

"Wow, you really are getting full of yourself." Hollow said with dry sarcasm.

"I don't have time for this! I need to finish off that evil bastard once and for all!" Ichigo yelled.

Anger was starting to rise in him another time, which was unusual. There was no reason to yell, no need to fight his Hollow, he'd done nothing to provoke him.

"Tch. Listen to yourself, you sound like some spoiled kid who didn't get the toy he wanted. Since when have you started wanting to kill people?"

"None of your damn business!" Ichigo spat. He raised his eyebrows and mentally repeated what he just said; he put his palm over his mouth. He started to sound like...like..

"No way...I can't be..." He looked at his palms in complete shock.

"I don't understand it either, but somethin's causing the both of us to lose ourselves. It's affecting me, King. It's gotta be that other stupid Ichigo." Hollow suggested.

Ichigo was silent for a few moments. Tensa Zangestu was watching from a building, remaining silent. He felt it was not necessary for him to step into the conversation. His main concern, though was the young teenager's mind. It did at some point, perpetually disturb him. _Letting him figure it out on his own is more rewarding than getting involved._ Tensa thought.

"Look, you must've heard what he said; he wanted to kill Tatsuki! I can't let someone like him do what he wants and continue breathing! He has to die."

Ichigo shook his head again. This was getting worse. Every time he wanted to say how he really felt without spewing those horrible things was like someone, automatically had turned on a switch to mix up his feelings and speech. Something was really, really wrong. The water currents were moving faster and it was getting more difficult to stand. Was the other Ichigo doing this? Did he have some sort of power he overlooked? A power that could place negative thoughts into his brain? Or was it how he _truly_ felt towards him? Ichigo knew himself, he wouldn't want to kill someone unless there was no other choice. He did it with one opponent in the past. But this was different. Ichigo hated the thought of killing someone out of rage or sick pleasure, there's no excuse for it. It goes against what he was taught to do.

"Again, listen to yourself. Would you be willing to let yourself go to his level?" His Hollow asked, deadly serious.

Ichigo grit his jaw,

"No! I refuse. I don't know what else to do. All I can do is fight...I don't know any other options." Ichigo started to mumble at the last part. "But, I've already tried it, my options are so limited."

Slight fear, and doubt started to swell within him...the currents were going out of control.

"Then fight!" Hollow said with grit.

Ichigo stared at him. For what felt like an eternity staring, in usual time it was only a few seconds.

"What?"

He stood in disbelief. His Hollow definitely was acting different. His composure and presence was different. Compared to when he took over and fought Byakuya, and many others, he seemed more tame and logical. His inner demon was like he was using his brain and not listening to his usual instinct. Whatever was going on, was it causing him to think more rationally? It's as if the roles had been twisted and switched. The possibility was unimaginable, yet..;

"Remember what you said when you stepped into this dimension? You hate the thought of someone suffering or being in pain caused by your enemy. So why, why are you holding yourself back? You are becoming weaker and weaker by the minute. You know how much that makes me sick to my stomach. I know you have it in yourself. I've seen it. I know it. You had it when you defeated me for the first time, and you did it to protect. You didn't do it to just stronger..."

His Hollow walked closer to him, his expression firm and calm, his yellow eyes glowed against the teal-blue water.

"And, you didn't do it out of hatred." He softly finished. "Mine is the same, and never out of spite. Though I am a different species, what you wish to do, I will sometimes follow. Remember I am your Zanpaktou too, Ichigo. What you wish to protect, I will, protect it."

Ichigo thought about what he just said.

"Don't let this thing swallow you up." A hint of a plea was in his voice.

Ichigo furrowed his brows and his sad smile returned.

"Man, you're acting weird. Are you okay about saying all that to me?"

Hollow let out a huff. "Can't be helped, King. Right now all my instincts that want to kick your sorry ass are missing in action." Hollow admitted as he scratched the back of his head,

"You're right about one thing; I am some sort of a softie underneath. I could hide it, but then I'd just feel awkward for even trying to hide it."

It was odd on both sides, hearing the both of them say how they were really feeling.

"I'm…sorry about all this."

"Tch. Don't go apologizing to me." Hollow thrust his arms and shrugged, he had something on his expression Ichigo rarely ever saw: A genuine smile. Not crazy in the slightest, it looked human. And then it was gone after two seconds, and went back to being stuck up again.

"I hope this isn't permanent. I think the only thing to do to stop him is to keep trying to change his mind, and I don't know if he ever will." Ichigo admitted.

"Yep. Sounds like Mr. Jack-ass King. Stubborn as always. You could be wrong, maybe he's like you somehow, I don't know."

Ichigo held back a chuckle. Then Hollow placed his white hand on one side of his head.

"We'll do this together."

A white flash engulfed them.

Now back into his senses, he blinked. Ichigo was now looking at other Ichigo who was still struggling to catch his breath.

Ichigo felt calmer, still shaky from the tension of the thoughts he had in his mind earlier. If another desire to kill came, he'd just have to do everything in his mental ability to push it aside.

"Well? You gonna run away, or what?" Other Ichigo taunted.

The wind picked up, making the water on Ichigo's clothing fly and contour his body, and making him chillier. But he didn't feel it. His resolve was made up. Now nothing could hold him back.

"Killing you would gain me nothing as well. I'd just be going against what I wanted to do since I was a kid. How would I face my mother, who died for me to give me this life to live and the drive to gain this power?"

His words weren't directed to the Ichigo in front of him, but his look of rage returned as soon as he mentioned Masaki. He tightened his fist.

"What are you trying to say?" Other Ichigo demanded.

"I almost gave into depravity. You, on the other hand..." Ichigo's eyes began to glow blue. "Must be stopped at all costs. But I won't take your life. I would call myself a monster faster than I could stab you. I will show you what I'm capable of with this power..., I won't waste what was given to me by the one who also risked her life for me that fateful night, ...who should be alive right now, but your selfish ego and desires let her die! I'll avenge Rukia's death!" He roared his declaration.

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare mention Masaki or Rukia's name again, you fucking freak!" Other Ichigo bellowed.

He could sense, the names of these two women were precious to him, but..why was Rukia so important?

Both of their spiritual pressures rose and the air became extremely thick. Ichigo's mask appeared without him having to lift his hand.

"If you actually cared about Rukia, you would never have let her die, you traitor." Ichigo hissed. His voice garbled against the mask, it sent shivers down his enemy's spine.

"You wouldn't understand!" Other Ichigo screamed at him.

"You're right, I don't. Like I'd want to understand a killer." Ichigo snarled at him.

He felt a mental tug,

"If you ever need me to take over, can I? I won't kill him." His Hollow asked, somewhat excited.

"Ha, just because you asked nicely, doesn't mean I won't. We'll see how this plays out. If things get desperate, then maybe."

"Fine, your Majesty." The tone of sarcasm was back.

His Hollow held onto his Master's arms and wrapped his hands around the handle of Tensa, Ichigo could feel his energy being added onto his. They were now one mind, one soul, one body.

Other Ichigo, for a few seconds thought he saw a glowing white presence embracing his other self from behind him. This one looked just like him, and himself, but he was wearing white and had black and yellow eyes...

"How are you doing all this? There's no way you can be this strong! What can I do to make you get out my way!?" Ichigo cried.

Then a thought came to him; he called out in his mind, the idea made him happy just thinking about it and he knew he would have a small chance of winning.

"Zangestu! Give me a hand, will ya!?"

Silence.

"H-hey! Zangestu! Why don't you answer me?!"

-"I refuse to acknowledge my wielder who only fights for himself. Don't ever...speak to me until you learn." -

Other Ichigo froze. Something snapped in his body. It wasn't a broken bone, or neck or anything in particular.

It was his heart.

Everything he ever knew was now against him. There was not one hand he could reach for or person to call out to. His family was not in sight, his mother dead, his best friend and friends were ignoring him, Grimmjow was missing from action, and now his only partner, who he fought beside, had rejected him. Everyone he cared about had their backs turned, not looking, and were slowly walking out of sight and into darkness...

Ichigo's chest filled with pain, pain he felt he thought , so unbearable, he felt he was going to die.. He cried the most blood curdling scream his soul could spew out;

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

It echoed, burning through the air. The wind stopped blowing. All living things below froze to hear the sound of his broken soul. Tears started to fall down his cheeks, his spiky hair was frizzled from rubbing his head constantly and hands covered both eyes. Ichigo's uniform was twisting on it's own, the fabric sputtering pieces of itself. His uniform was connected to his spirit pressure, which made sense as to why it was morphing. Bits of his Getsuga Tenshou rose like smoke from behind him.

Ichigo only watched as other Ichigo really started breaking in front of him. Was this the image of true despair? Would this have been him if he gave in to insanity? If he had no one to fight for? If he gave in to hatred? He thought if he went down this path he'd be dead already before he could have the chance to scream for revenge. Thinking about it would have to come later, it was time to really fight.

"Ichigo! Let's finally end this!"

"Yes, let's." His voice, hoarse, had lost all human like traits.

Ichigo's eyes were bleach white, and were only sliver-shaped and the insane smile was back. Even without his own Inner Hollow, he already took on the appearance of one.

"I can finally kill you and have your blood on my hands." He hissed with pleasure, he scratched his face with his fingertips against his cheek, drawing his own blood.

Both charged and swung their blades at their weak points, and both of their black spiritual pressures engulfed their surroundings, darkening the sky once more.

* * *

 **Woah things really got intense. By far this chapter was hard to do and hope nothing felt out of place but I still had a lot of fun doing it. And thanks to MasterQwerster for fixing mistakes, really appreciate it!**

 **Please Review! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

"You two mind tellin' me what the hell's going on here?" Grimmjow growled at the two Soul Reapers.

Yoruichi only glared and remained silent and Kisuke wondered if it was a good idea to explain the situation to him or not. He already knew what made this guy tick and Yoruichi proved that just by ignoring him earlier. He wanted to avoid angering him as much as fighting him, he was barely able to handle one mentally unstable kid and a second angry one was just as bad. But he stepped forward, and sheathed his sword for the time being.

"I'll make it brief; what you saw up there are two Ichigo's. The one you've fought alongside is fighting the other one, who is not from this world and is trapped here. This Ichigo wants to help us put a stop to your leader's plan to destroy Karakura Town because he wants to. Your partner went nuts up there not too long ago and sees him as a threat and is trying everything in his power to defeat that Ichigo."

Kisuke tried to sound as honest as he could, but Grimmjow looked at him like he was a complete idiot or he was nuts himself.

"You can choose to believe us or not, what he says is the truth." Yoruichi input, not taking her eyes off him. She was ready to strike at any time if he was going to attack.

"Even if that's the truth, how the hell is that even possible? As for this 'Ichigo,' why is his spiritual pressure just like ours?"

Kisuke was about to answer, when someone new appeared behind Grimmjow. All three of them sensed it and looked behind him.

It was Uluqiorra.

His eyes were shut and his expression was calm and then he directed his sights on Grimmjow.

"We've been ordered to return. We can't disobey. There aren't enough of us to hold back the Soul Reapers, so we have to retreat." He explained.

Grimmjow looked torn, as if he wanted to protest but couldn't say anything. A lot went through his mind, trying to make sense of what was happening.

An explosion appeared in the sky and everything darkened. There were two familiar spiritual pressures vibrating in the air and it made a thunderous roar. Then they vanished and felt nothing.

"It looks like, their fight just ended." Kisuke said with a light smile.

"About time." Yoruichi commented, "What should we do about them?"

"We're going, and that's that." Grimmjow announced.

"You're surrendering already?" Yoruichi cocked.

"Hey, watch it. Next time I see you woman, I'll be sure to give you five times the beating you gave me." Grimmjow warned.

Both Espada's vanished.

Kisuke sighed.

"Whew, thank goodness it's finally over. That was just exhausting." He whined, he bent his back forwards and he stretched out his arms.

"All I've heard you do today is moan and cry like a little baby. You didn't lift a finger, jackass." Yoruichi poked his forehead.

"And I told you it couldn't be helped! I did fight Ichigo until the other one showed up and he said he'd take care of it. Cut me some slack. Speaking of that, we need to get back to-"

"Former Captain Kisuke Urahara!"

They turned around, some Soul Reapers were approaching them and in front was Toshirou Histugaya. Rangiku was by his side, she was bleeding on her face and a little battered, whoever she fought with did some damage, but she appeared to be alright.

"We've been ordered to bring you to the Soul Society as soon as possible. You've have been spotted being in cahoots with our target enemy Ichigo Kurosaki and you are being summoned for questioning."

"Uh oh..." Kisuke whispered nervously.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me." Yoruichi scoffed, and she made a final glance at Kisuke.

"You go, I'll hold them off. We don't want to lose the one ally who can put a stop to all this." She ordered.

Kisuke gave a tired sigh. So it had come to this where he was rebelling against the Soul Society, for the second time. This was probably not going to end well.

He cartoonishly announced to the Soul Reapers,

"Before I make my lovely escape, please know I'm running away to not betray any of you for that matter." He announced cheerfully, "Byee!" He flicked a visible, tiny pink heart before he vanished.

"The suspect is gone!" One Soul Reaper cried.

"I'll go!" Rangiku started to follow him by tracking his presence, but Yoruichi stood in her way.

"If you want to catch him, you'll have to go through me first." She said with a smug smile.

* * *

The two Ichigo's were still and didn't move, both of their uniforms swayed in the wind. And both swords were placed in their stomachs. Ichigo's counterpart leaned over and coughed up blood, panting slowly. Ichigo's mask cracked, fell apart, and vanished.

Ichigo smiled. "I won."

But then he passed out. Darkness replaced his eyesight.

"We both won, you idiot." Other Ichigo choked.

Ichigo was silent. But then he grabbed his enemy's sword, and smiled ear to ear.

"Well, you're in terrible shape, mind if I help by killing you?" Ichigo cackled.

Other Ichigo looked at his face, and his eyes froze in horror. Ichigo's eyes where a blazing golden yellow and black and he made an insane smile. Other Ichigo, despite how much it was going to hurt, pulled his body away from the blade that was impaling him. He wanted to get out his enemy's way, terrified. At the same time both of them parted, blood fell to the ground.

Hollow Ichigo's mask started to appear again, it formed on the left side of his face, now his he was in control. He panted softly trying to catch his breath. He put his hand on the wound to cover the bleeding.

"Who are you? I think I saw you before fake guy made his last move."

The Hollow made a soft chuckle.

"You're correct, pal. Right now "King" is asleep so I'm just taking over for the time being." He explained, eyes gleaming.

The wound on his stomach started to close. He was telling the truth, Hollow was using his regenerative ability to heal while he was in this body. If he came any later, Ichigo would've had a good chance of dying.

"You guys are whatever you are, you sound too real to be fake, or am I just going crazy? I have to be and there's no way there can be another one of myself." Other Ichigo scowled at him.

The Hollow scoffed.

"Are you that dense? Me and Ichigo are just as real as you are, and to tell you the truth, no one, NO ONE has sent us to make fun of you or whatever, don't go making such stupid assumptions, you dumbass."

Other Ichigo looked closely, and thought to himself, he could still be lying. But he replayed the battle in his mind, the raw and unshakable strength this person showed him felt so real, yet he still denied it. The pushing and touches felt so real as well. There was one way to confirm it...Other Ichigo, still holding one hand over his wound and at the same time holding his sword, stretched the other hand out to reach Ichigo, his vision beginning to fail him.

Hollow, on his side saw a strange expression on this Ichigo's battered face, it was not full of rage, or fear, but held a sight of longing, and for once, his eyes held a sense of humanity...

"What're you doing?" Hollow asked, confused.

"Let me...I need to..."

He didn't reach in time. He leaned forward and started to fall to the earth.

"Uh oh." Instant worry struck the Hollow.

He dived after him, air whipped his face and hair and tried to reach and grab Ichigo, but something zipped in front of him and the falling teen was gone. A familiar man appeared in front of him, with blue hair. He tossed Ichigo over his shoulder and onto his back, glaring.

 _Huh, I remember this guy. Ichigo fought him to save his friend, Orihime..._

Something was pulling on his mind, it was the real Ichigo trying to regain control. He looked at his wound, it was just about healed, so he had no complaints in losing possession of his body. His mask cracked again and disappeared.

 _The rest is up to you, King…_

He closed his eyes and they went back to brown. Ichigo let out a gasp of air, panting. Automatically he put his hand where his wound had been, only to find it completely healed.

"I… survived?" He gasped.

He couldn't remember what happened after being stabbed.

"So it's true. There's more than one of you." Someone said in awe.

Ichigo looked in front of him and stood agape.

"Grimmjow?" He said, in shock.

The Arrancar raised one brow.

"You even know my name? That's interesting. You seem to have a different vibe than my buddy here. It feels stronger than his." He pointed out with a grin.

Ichigo raised his blade, expecting the Arrancar to start attacking. He remembered their fight. He was a near nightmare to beat, he dreaded having to ever fight him again.

"Chill it. I ain't fighting. I can't right now 'cuz I have to get back." Grimmjow explained.

"What about him?" Ichigo gestured to the copy on his back, "Will he be okay?"

 _Kill him._

Ichigo blinked. There it was again, the temptation just came at random. He ignored it. But not before it spoke one last sentence;

 _It's not right, he's still living and now he's getting away. You're so weak. You clearly don't have the guts to kill someone who is so inferior to yourself. Don't let him get away, take out his heart and hold it in victory._

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted, throwing his arm out into the air, as if someone invisible was standing behind him.

Grimmjow stared at him surprised and wide eyed, he was startled by his sudden outburst.

Ichigo shook his head. "Sorry. Never mind me. Will he be okay?"

"Uh… yeah he's alright. I can hear his heart faintly. If I go now I can take him to some guys who know how to treat wounds."

"But are you guys coming back, right? 'Cuz I'll still be here to take you all down." Ichigo threatened.

Grimmjow smiled with delight. "Then I look forward to kicking your ass."

The Ichigo on his back began to stir, then he opened his eyes and he looked at Ichigo. His eyes were glazed and tired. He tried to speak, but no sound came out.

"Are..."

"What?" Ichigo whispered.

"You're really real, aren't you...?" He breathed.

He passed out again.

"Better blow this joint, later."

The two vanished.

"Wait!" Ichigo reached out, but they were already out of sight.

The sky was no longer dark and cloudy, but more blue with some patches of gray clouds hanging. The smell of rain was gone. Ichigo looked at the place where his wound was again, which was fully healed. He tried to figure out how it closed up. He got his answer.

 _I took over while you took your nap. yay me! If I hadn't, both of us would be dead._

Ichigo smiled faintly at this.

"Thanks, you saved me back there."

 _"All I've done is save you, Ms. Damsel in Distress. Jeez, even when I said I wouldn't help again, I've had to come and bust ass for you."_ He said, irritated.

The Hollow's emotions swam through him, it felt lukewarm like water was flowing through his muscles. Instead of the having the fear of being possessed in the past and feeling like he was hopeless, his Hollow made him feel at ease. Now this way, Ichigo was more relaxed and wasn't in any way threatened by him. For now Ichigo had his full trust.

"But still, thanks. You're really not as evil as I thought."

 _"That softness of yours is ticking me off, it's gonna get us both killed, jackass."_

Hollow was obviously irked by gratitude.

"And the surliness is starting to come out again, why don't you stop it?" Ichigo teased. He couldn't resist it.

 _"Weirdly enough, it is, I am starting to feel more like myself, and watch your freakin' mouth, before I stab you from here."_

"Make me." He mocked in the voice his Hollow would use sometimes.

 _I am so gonna kill you when this is all over,_ Hollow grumbled.

Suddenly, Ichigo's eye caught a figure whip in the air, something was coming and it was heading his way fast. And then they appeared.

Soul Reapers and Captains; they all lined up and appeared one by one. Ichigo knew their faces; above him stood Toshirou, Renji, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and their underlings.

They all stared him down with cold faces.

"Guys? What are you all-?"

Ichigo stopped and realized what they were here for..!

"Shit." He cursed.

"You're not going anywhere. This is where your fun ends, you are coming with us to the Soul Society." Toshirou declared.

With all of them here at once, Ichigo knew he didn't stand a chance, he had to run for it, right now! He frantically ran and was about to flash step...

"Captain Soi Fon! NOW!" Renji yelled.

Ichigo felt something sharp at the back of his neck, and he instantly blacked out. A red dart had penetrated his skin. The result made him lose balance and fall to the earth, and crashed into a forest.

"I think we did it." One Soul Reaper said.

"Tend to him and make sure he doesn't escape, check to see if the drug worked." Rangiku ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Her men shouted.

"There's no way I could've missed," Soi Fon said confidently, "I hit the target spot on, and Captain Kurotsuchi said the sedative takes effect right after injection."

"Let's see to it that it does." Said Toshirou.

On the ground, dust covered the air, Ichigo was still passed out and not moving. He had fallen back-first onto the ground, and moments later, his Bankai had vanished and old uniform took it's place. The impact made a crater and he was in the center of it. All the Soul Reapers started to come closer.

"Be aware! Kurosaki is powerful, do not take him lightly."

"Yes sir!"

They started to pick him up and chant kidou spells on to help restrain him, and started to carry him away. Renji drew his sword and began to summon a Senkaimon gate.

From a distance, Kisuke could only stand and watch it all unfold. He failed. He let out a sad sigh.

"Tsk, tsk. Ichigo, I wish you the best of luck. I hope you'll be able to escape on your own."

He knew, if he went after the teenager, he too would probably be sentenced to death. He had already put himself in deep water long ago. He couldn't risk it. He wanted to help, but there was no way. He would need a miracle at this point, something or someone brave enough to step up in his place and help Ichigo.

Luckily, one was coming his way.

* * *

 **ONTO THE SOUL SOCIETY WE GOOOOO!**


	19. Chapter 19

"It's been 3 days now." Rukia said softly to herself.

She sat on her bed, and held her legs close to her chest. For the whole time she sat there and for hours as well, she clung to her cell phone in case there was any changes in Ichigo. It may not have been that long, but it was starting to feel like years since he lost consciousness. She was losing her sense of time, but not hope, not yet. But every time she went to see him, he was paler, and thinner each time. Arel meant business about the whole ordeal. She wished she could talk to Ichigo on the inside, just to see if he was in any pain, or he was okay.

She would hate it. She would hate the fact that if he died, she would lose her second closest friend she's ever had, after Renji. She started to feel guilty for the times she would push him or insult him, just to either push his buttons or toughen up, although he never seemed to mind and he'd feel better after whatever rut he was in. But she learned over time that sometimes pushing even to be supportive has its limits, even humans make this mistake, and you regret the things you say and your friend or family member dies off before you get the chance to apologize. Everyone wishes for that extra 5 minutes to have the chance to apologize and they never do, which is what she wished in this situation. She also has been preparing for the worst, if Ichigo were to die, she would try to be strong for him and live life the best she could without him and cherish the times she had. She never admitted it, but she had always been thankful when he saved her from execution, her pride never let him know that, but she knew deep down he had the same feeling. She also loved how considerate and brave he was for not only saving her, but risking his life to save Orihime as well.

For him to end like this, it's not fair.

Earlier she had turned on the TV, just to try and tune out her thoughts but it wasn't helping much. She wanted him to come out of this alive so badly...

Her phone rang, she lifted her head to see who called. It was Renji. Dread came over her.

"What is it, Renji?" She said wearily.

 _"Yo, Rukia. If you're not moping right now, get over here, to the hospital."_ He chirped.

He had a slightly happy tone, which made her annoyed and thought he only called just to tease her and she clearly was not in the mood.

"I'm not moping, what makes you think that?"

 _"I can just hear it in your voice. You've rubbed off of Ichigo long enough that I know you're scowling."_ He chuckled lightly.

"Just can it, and tell me what you want." Her temple protruded.

 _"Get over here, to the hospital. I think you're going to be happy with what you see."_ He urged her.

Her eyes widened. What? Was Ichigo awake? Adrenaline was already making her get off the bed and hurry. With her thoughts already racing, she got out her gigai and got into her Soul Reaper form and headed out the window.

She went through the door with ease, Renj was already looking her way, knowing she would be coming, he too in his Soul Reaper uniform. He was smiling.

"Tell me, is he...?" Rukia didn't know how to pop the question, her heart was racing a little.

His smile faded and shook his head,

"No. But.." then his smile returned. He made way for her by Ichigo's bed.

"Take a look."

She looked from him to Ichigo. She made a silent gasp from her mouth.

Ichigo, who was almost as pale and white the other day, his skin was it's normal tone, his gas mask was no longer on his mouth from his oxygen supply. He seemed more at peace, he only looked like he was asleep and you could be so tempted to just wake him up right there and now. He looked...like he was improving.

"When did you see him...look better?" Rukia asked, looking at Renji

"About an hour and a half ago. I don't know how or why, but I think this might get a happy ending after all." He smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure yet. There's got to be a reason for this." She put her fingers under her chin, thinking.

"Maybe...that Yuji guy is fighting that girl Arel and is giving her an ass-whooping?" Renji shrugged.

"Maybe, whatever it is, it's causing Ichigo's vitals to improve. Arel must be weakened somehow." She concluded, and couldn't contain the relief in her voice.

A few seconds they stood there, lost in thought. Then, Ichigo's heart monitor began to make beeping noises that was going faster. This worried Rukia, but Ichigo's face was still at peace.

Suddenly...he opened his eyes.

"Ichigo?" Rukia quickly went to his side, she braced his forearm, "Can you hear me?" Rukia softly cried.

But something was off. His eyes weren't the brown she knew. They were green.

He moaned. But his voice, was higher pitched.

"Ugh..."

Rukia frowned, she had a feeling she knew who this was... "Arel?"

Ichigo, or the "person" looked at them, and jumped back.

"What? what's going on here?"

"She" looked around, the two watching knew that wasn't him, his voice was now feminine.

"Where am I?" He looked at his body, then his hands. He looked bewildered and so confused.

"Are you Arel? Please answer us." Rukia asked firmly.

He looked at them, nervous, then he frowned.

"Soul Reapers...what you doing here...?" He held one hand to his forehead.

"Answer us. I won't repeat again." Renji ordered.

She had her full attention on them.

"Yes. My name is Arel. What do you guys want from me?" She asked nervously. It was obvious she weary of these two, like they were about to kill her on the spot.

"When are you going to let Ichigo go?" Renji asked.

She stared at them. Then looked down. Something jolted in her mind. She held her head to think..

Ichigo, Yuji, fighting, her consuming his soul,rampaging, inner hollow, Ichigo's bedroom, buildings that were sideways, Ichigo stabbing her,fighting inner hollow, teasing them...these two Soul Reapers standing by her..

All these flashbacks. They occurred to her in just two seconds. She let go of her head. A tear went down her face. Suddenly the two who were watching saw this, and were surprised.

Arel held herself, she was shaking.

"God...I can't believe it. I did that to him..."

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked, concerned.

Rukia put her hand on her shoulder. She forgot about her impatience, the last thing a Soul needed was further corruption from pain and distress and could cause Hollowfication. She mentally slapped herself, her job was to put people and souls at ease and she was being forceful with this girl. She needed to use a gentler tone. This could take awhile, she had a feeling it would. She grabbed a chair nearby and sat down. She gave the hint to Renji to copy her.

Arel was looking away at them, it was clear as glass she felt guilty. She held her hands, or rather Ichigo's hands on her lap. Some tears were still going down her face, and she silently cried.

"Could you tell us...what's going on? Is Ichigo alive in there?" Rukia asked, anxious.

Arel looked at them.

"I'll start from the top." She inhaled a breath,

"I remember almost everything that happened. I remember you miss lady, from the airport. I remember making Ichigo fall into my illusion and I almost strangled him to death. I toyed around with him but he lived after that. I have the ability to seal off his own powers, mostly Soul Reaper powers. But after that, my mind goes blank. I remember fighting his internal Hollow and beating him every time with no remorse. I fought Ichigo and the Hollow together...Something strange happened while I fought them. Like my whole body was on fire and I forgot where and who I was. I never felt so much excruciating pain in my life.."

Arel watched their eyes not move off her, looking up in down to where she sat, and their facial expressions reacting involuntarily to each sentence.

"Then, I felt something sharp in my body and Ichigo was hugging me...He stopped my pain, we talked briefly and then I was cut off from communicating without my will. Then I woke up here."

She placed her hand on the side of her head.

"I feel horrible for this, I really do...I'm just remembering the terrible things I committed."

The two only stared. They were trying to make sense of what she was telling them. But it appeared, that Ichigo was alive!

"Thank goodness he's okay in there." Rukia sighed in relief, making a smile.

"Are you really the girl who was cocky to us the other day? You seem different." Renji stated.

Arel looked up. "What? As far as my memory goes, I've never met you in my life. Except this lady here." She looked at Rukia.

"What do you mean "never met us?" you were all high and mighty about feeding off Ichigo and giving us a cock-tease." Renji gestured his hands.

Rukia made a coughing noise to him. "Arel, I've never met you either, unless..."

Her eyes widened in realization;

"Are you...that girl that Ichigo knocked into? The one with purple hair?"

Arel nodded.

"Yes, I am. And the one who has caused you and Ichigo a lot of grief. I am so sorry. Truth is, I never meant to harm Ichigo, I was on my way to training school, and I hunted him down, or rather find him. While he was there by chance, because I was scared of losing control of my powers so I thought he could help me somehow, then next thing I remember was me trying to choke him."

"Could it be amnesia?" Rukia said.

Arel looked up and jolted, as if another memory hit.

"No. That's not it. I just remembered another thing. While I was passed out from fighting Ichigo, I heard bits of him saying something about helping me from Hollowfication. I heard when people undergo this, they're unaware of evil deeds or what they've done. Maybe that's it, but I don't remember talking to you at all."

"Could it be...that before Ichigo helped, that another "personality" took you over and spoke with us?" Rukia suggested, but it would make sense.

"I think you could be right there." Renji agreed. "What happened is, from what you're trying to explain; Hollow instinct took over."

"I wasn't aware of anything until I woke up a few minutes ago. I must've been out of my mind. It makes the most sense, and I really am sorry."

Looking at Arel now, she didn't seem so haughty as before. Arel removed the bed sheets, and placed her legs over the bed. She looked more relaxed and calm. Her eyes held more light to them.

"So, am I going to be destroyed? Are you here to take me to the Soul Society?" Arel asked nervously, "Because, I've been really scared of Soul Reapers, I've had some of them come after me."

Rukia shook her head.

"No. You don't seem to be a threat as we originally thought. Or, what about you, Renji?" She looked at her friend.

Renji confidently smirked at Arel,

"I think we're cool, as long as you don't hunt down anymore humans. If Ichigo did something to get through to you, and saved you from being a danger to everyone, we'll dismiss this case." He said assuredly,

"We'll also search for someone for your "condition" and see if they can help you." Renji offered. He felt relaxed and happy he could help.

Arel smiled.

"I'm going to come out now."

Arel laid back down and a glow came from Ichigo's body, then a flash. A young girl, about 19 years old appeared in front of them. Her hair made her stand out, a beautiful mix of blue and purple. The clothes she wore before fighting Ichigo returned.

"Now that I'm out, Ichigo should be out of the illusion I put him in and should wake up soon." She said happily.

Rukia and Renji looked at each other, smiling with relief.

"When will he wake up?" Rukia asked.

"It doesn't happen often, but when I'm no longer in someone's body they wake up in a matter of a few minutes or seconds."

It was ending. The dark road was finally showing some light in this hard situation. Now all they had to do was wait. Then three minutes went by. Then 10. Then 25, now 30 minutes.

The three of them were getting anxious.

"It's been awhile, how much longer?" Renji said.

Arel went to the bedside. She froze with horror.

"No...no...what's going on?" Her voice trembled.

"What is it?" Rukia said, panicked.

"He's..." She looked at them with fear. "He's not waking up. He's still trapped from my powers."

* * *

 **Who thought it wasn't gonna be easy? huh huh? Please Review ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

"WE FINALLY MADE IT." Kon shouted.

Yuji and Kon collapsed onto the ground, trying to catch their breath. Life wasn't letting them catch a break unfortunately. Both laid down by the entryway in front of Urahara Shoten. They barely managed to flee from Ulquiourra's attack. Both were lethargic, dizzy, sweaty, and thirsty. They were running for so long it caused them to see stars in their vision. Right now nothing felt better than to just rest and lie there, they'd work their way to the door eventually.

"Hey, I gotta say man; your sword was awesome back there!" Kon said, panting.

"Heh, thanks. I'm the third Soul Reaper in the Soul Society to have twin Zanpaktou's." Yuji said as a matter of fact. "But not many know of it, I don't want to draw attention to others."

"Really? Who are the other two?" Kon asked, curiosity catching the lion.

"They're Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, and Captain Jushiro Ukitake, they run squads 8 and 13."

Kon came up with a thought,

"Why don't you have your own squad? You'd kick so much ass beating the bad guys!"

Yuji chuckled.

"I've thought about that too, but I don't think I'd do well as a Captain. I'm really not the leader type of guy." He admitted sadly.

Kon asked no more. He had to stop and keep catching his breath. What started his day was him trying to shake off his anger from Ichigo, to running for his life. Meeting an unexpected stranger had it's perks, apparently.

"What about your sis, Arel? Is she strong too? I bet you'd make a good team." Kon input. He had guessed, if she was gifted enough to bring someone into a another time, she must be powerful! And scary by the sounds of it, he thought.

Yuji was silent, despite his breathing was still heavy.

Kon sat up and looked at him. Did he upset him? He looked at the 5th seat Soul Reaper. He wasn't upset in the slightest. Just resting his eyes, he had one palm over his face, and his lips were curved into a small frown.

"I...haven't talked to her in months. I only check by to make sure she blends in with humans and stays out of trouble, making sure she has money for the house and for food. So I think, she's alone all the time. I insisted she would go to a human school for an education. She signed up for a job. She did tell me she enjoys it. As for fighting and skills, she's a little weaker than I am and I'm not sure how much control she has over her powers. It's always a pain to make sure she doesn't hunt people down for food as well. I work at Squad 12 all the time and don't spend a lot time with her like I should be..."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I sound like a horrible brother, I know I am. I am a horrible person to her..." He trailed off, lip trembling.

"Hey, hey! Don't start the water works! I myself was already in a bad mood before you came and I can't handle any type of crying right now." Kon begged.

"We both have had a tough day huh? I'm sorry I've made it worse." Yuji said with sincerity.

"You're fine." Kon waved his paw. "I'm tough, I can handle anything." His boasting was easy to see through to Yuji.

"And sorry about your sis." Kon hastily said.

"Ah, no worries. Everyone has family issues."

They continued to lie on the ground for a few more seconds, then a sliding door opened.

"Ah, you two there! Can I help you?" A deep voice spoke.

Yuji lifted his head and saw a fairly tall man with glasses and an apron on. He peered over them with half of his body out of the door.

"Yeah, we need to come in, we managed to escape an Espada's attack and we crashed here." Yuji explained.

"I understand. Jinta, Ururu! Bring some water over immediately!" He yelled to the inside.

Kon and Yuji got back up on their feet, both patted their legs down to get the dirt off themselves.

"Thank you sir, that's very kind of you. I will take a quick drink, but after that it's urgent that I leave immediately."

"Why so? Oh and my name is Tessai, I am the manager's assistant. Mr. Urahara is out helping someone."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yuji Shankara, 5th seat of squad 12. I'll get straight to the point: I am here to rescue Ichigo Kurosaki, who was brought here against his will by my sister, Arel. She's has caused him so much trouble as well as his comrades. I believe, that Ichigo has already come to you here, you know and understand the situation I'm talking about, correct?"

Tessai nodded.

"Yes, he is here and has been sent to fight with Urahara. Ichigo explained he's not from this world originally and is fighting an alternative form of himself as we speak."

"Good. I'm relieved we're on the same page and saved myself the time explaining it to you." Yuji smiled.

"Here's the water." Jinta handed it to him.

"Hang on a sec," Yuji stopped Jinta from giving him the cup, "I just remembered I can't drink any fluids in this form, so I can't take it."

"No need to worry. This is a special kind of liquid the Boss made just for Soul Reapers who don't have access to a Gigai, we've tested it and you're free to drink without having to be in one." Tessai explained.

"Hey! Could it work for me, then?" Kon asked, curiously.

Tessai looked down.

"Oh, you're back? You're thirsty as well? Its purpose isn't meant for Mod Souls such as yourself, but you can give it a try."

Both were given a cup and they gulped it down.

"Good?" asked Tessai.

"Yeah. What about you?" Yuji looked at Kon.

"I don't feel anything so it's no problem."

"Need any more?" Jinta asked.

"No, right now I must ask, where is Ichigo Kurosaki?" Yuji was anxious to know.

Before Tessai could answer, someone had flashed and appeared by them. It was Kisuke. He looked at Tessai then at the unfamiliar man next to him. He looked tired, but mostly discouraged. He panted heavily and slumped his shoulders forward. He managed to thwart arrest from the Lieutenants.

"How did it go, Boss?" Tessai asked eagerly.

"I feel like I've been hit by three semi-trucks, but I'll live. Who is this gentleman here?" Kisuke forced to smile, despite how exhausted he was.

"I'm Yuji. 5th seat of Squad 12. I'm here on behalf of Ichigo Kurosaki and to bring him back to his family, please tell me where he is." The eagerness was hard to miss in Yuji's face.

But Kisuke said nothing. He bent down his head and walked closer.

"Boss?"

"I'm sorry to say this; I did't reach him in time and the Captains succeeded in capturing him. They've mistaken his identity as the rebellious Ichigo of this world and took him to the Soul Society."

"What?" Both men said at the same time.

Yuji started to look very concerned and somewhat angry. Kon saw this. He hoped he wasn't scary when he was mad and made a mental note to keep on his good side.

"What happened?! How did he get captured?" Tessai really wanted to know. He had actually grown to care for this Ichigo and wished for nothing bad to happen to him. "I even told him to try his best to not get captured. Even if the chances were high."

Yuji walked up to Kisuke and unexpectedly grabbed his shirt. Now he looked upset. He bared his teeth.

"How could you?! Now I have to put my life at risk going over there and helping him. Why did you not go after him?" His blue and orange eyes flickered with heavy disapproval. He bit his lower lip in frustration.

Kisuke was silent. The other men were silent as well as Jinta and Ururu listened inside the shop.

"Let go of me." Kisuke hissed. He nudged Yuji's hand and arm off.

Tessai was shocked by his tone of voice. It had been decades since he sounded so tired and angry. Just what happened?

"I did everything I could. You see, even if I went after him, I'd just get myself killed. You know the laws and how they work... If I was caught trying to help him, I would be automatically assumed as an accomplice. As for the past few months, Ichigo; who've I've known has just given me a run for my money... just being near him ruined my state of composure, I ran away and avoided fighting him. If you were in my shoes, you'd want to run away, too. I just can't deal with him. And yes, I know I sound like a pathetic excuse for a man and a Soul Reaper, you would too if you had witnessed what I have seen today. I couldn't face him."

Yuji bent his head down and walked away. He looked up at the sky. And only stood there, thinking.

He sighed over and over. Obviously trying to calm himself.

He finally spoke.

"I think I understand,"

"I also know full well of the two Ichigo's. I know how my sister's powers work more than she does. Her power shows the sides of people they never knew they had in themselves. I've just seen yours, Urahara. You're different from the one I've heard of back in the other world. You aren't actually that strong...You're more cowardly. You'd rather run away from fights than actually fight them. Captain Kurotsuchi would tell me from time to time how carefree the Urahara there was, brave, and also strong, but he never would avoid fighting."

Yuji looked back with a smile at them. "You are a coward."

Kisuke wasn't angry in the slightest. In fact he felt Yuji was spot on.

"Impressive, it truly is. So that's how my alternative, where Ichigo came from, is?"

"That's what the Captain told me."

"You're right. I am a coward. But I'm not afraid to admit it. I really can't blame myself though, not everyone is perfect. I just don't want to be stuck in the same rut like what I got myself into a century ago and especially; fighting Ichigo. He's scarier than any enemy or Hollow I've fought. I don't think I'm the right person to confront him. If there's one who can, it's the Ichigo we're putting our trust in at this moment."

"I like your honesty. You admitting it actually makes you strong in a way." Yuji said.

"Thanks. but we should be tending to the real problem at hand. What should we do?"

Yuji sighed.

"I'll open a Senkaimon and try to retrieve Ichigo. But before we do, I need to make a plan. They're of course going to have high security wherever they're keeping him and I have a VERY strong feeling they will seal away his abilities."

"They can do that? What a pain!" Kon whined.

"If I recall, weren't you angry with Ichigo? What's with the sudden change of heart?" Tessai asked.

Kon went stiff for a moment, and he thought.

"I'm not angry anymore. Sure, I stormed off but I realize it was for the wrong reasons and I should've stayed here in the first place and cheered him on. I want to help, and no one's gonna change my mind," Kon tightened his paw, "He's different. He's kind, and loving and dedicated. I felt safe after I traveled with him yesterday and he's given me a sense of hope that Ichigo I know never gave me-"

Kon put his paws on his mouth, turning red and blushing.

"What the hell?! I can't believe I just said that mushy stuff! That's not how I feel at all!" Kon flailed his arms wildly.

"Yeah right, we all heard you." Jinta teased.

Kon turned more red. "S-shut it! Let's just figure out the plan and go!" He stomped his way into the shop to avoid humiliation.

"Agreed." Yuji said.

"Let's come in and make our strategy." Kisuke suggested.


	21. Chapter 21

Ichigo finally awoke. And, woke up in almost agonizing pain. He sat himself up slowly, and put one hand on his forehead trying to ease the forming headache he was feeling. He looked down at himself. He was not in his Soul Reaper uniform anymore, but in a white replica of it. He felt something around his neck, and tried to pull it off. It curved all around him like a tube.

After trying and failing, he gave up. He looked at his surroundings; he was inside some jail cell. The floors were wooden and tall steel bars stood before him. Then the worst feeling dawned on him. He realized he had gotten caught.

He squeezed his fists.

"Damnit! I can't believe this is happening. After what I went through and I even promised to not end up like this." He moaned, kicking his legs.

Now what was he going to do? He could take his sword and make a break for it. He looked around, and saw that it was nowhere in sight. He started to panic a little. Where was it?

"Zangestu! Hollow! Where are you guys?" He asked frantically. He got out of the cot he was laying in. The floor was smooth against his feet, he noticed his sandals were also gone.

There was no reply from the sword spirits.

"Hello?"

He gave it some thought. Were they hurt somehow? No, that's not it. Knowing his Hollow it's almost impossible to kill him. Something else was going on. Sometimes Zangestu would answer back, and he would if Ichigo felt nervous. He should've said something by now.

Ichigo felt a burning sensation on his back. It was starting to hurt. Where did this feeling of pain come from? He didn't feel it before he woke up, but it may have already been there. He guessed he wasn't aware of the sensation since he was too busy looking for his sword. He took off half of the kimono he wore, exposing his toned abdomen and arms. He felt the burning get worse. But it wasn't horribly bad. And at least not bleeding. He touched where the sensations were and felt it start from the bottom of his spine to his upper shoulder blades. It felt like some sort of engraving was put there while he was knocked out. He wished there was a mirror to see what the hell was on his skin. It was similar to a sunburn, but the pain also hurt the muscles underneath.

He gave it some thought; he already tried calling out his Zanpakuto and the Hollow, and they were unresponsive. He couldn't feel their presences, either. He could barely feel his own, like it was being blocked from his being. Then it came to him.

"Great." He muttered.

He put two and two together why the they haven't responded. Ichigo pulled on his hair in frustration.

Suddenly, a light bang rang outside the cell and footsteps echoed towards him. He noticed outside there was tile flooring and before it was a cave, which made the sounds vibrate through the air. Ichigo took a guess that he possibly was being kept underground. He heard the footsteps get closer and waited to see who was coming...He saw someone with a ponytail and tattoos, the man's silhouette was only visible to his eyes, there was enough light though to reveal him; it was Renji.

"Renji?" Ichigo said softly.

Renji wore a small smile on his face, then it turned to a frown.

"Now I can see how it feels for you to be locked up, you ungrateful punk of a bastard. You're going to be getting what's served to you." Renji said haughtily and his smile returned.

"I didn't do anything, Renji. The one you want is still out there, let me out of here and I'll explain-"

"Since when did I say you could open your mouth in front of a Lieutenant? I wasn't finished explaining the best parts yet..., the big guys are up there talking about what to do with you. They'll probably kill you in the next few days, hopefully, and you'll feel the same pain Rukia went through." He boasted.

"You're wrong, Renji. You're the ones who caused Rukia's sadness." Ichigo almost spat with venom.

Renji's smile disappeared. "What're you saying?"

It was time to not only defend himself, but make him and others see thier mistake, not just the other Ichigo's. It was time to head-on guilt trip.

"You.. and everyone else were fully capable of helping Rukia live, but no; you had to obey your laws in order to keep your pride in check, you were responsible for her death." He accused. "I would never cause her harm. She should be alive, not only did the Ichigo over there hurt her just as badly, you're no better, you're the one who grew up with her, inseparable, and what did you do? You inflicted more misery!" He yelled.

Renji kept his composure, but god it was so tempting to just kill this guy right on the dot! He dug his fingers on his biceps, trying to hold back. Ichigo continued,

"What's even more worse..killing me will gain you nothing and you lost the one thing that can help you with this nightmare!"

"You're full of shit. All I hear you just trying to save your own ass. Whether you lie and try to make excuses isn't going to save you." Renji hissed and sneered.

"You're her friend! You were supposed to defend her! You even obtained Bankai to do it. What's gotten into you, Renji? You're almost worse than the Ichigo you really want." Ichigo cried, finding it hard to believe, that this man would not listen to him, he too was his friend.

Or was he?

Renji just about snapped. He gripped the cell bars hard and his rage took over. He had been holding it in ever since that night. He let out all his suppressed hatred for this evil man.

"Listen, you son of a bitch! You're going to die a slow and painful death like Rukia got. A lowlife human such as yourself should never be allowed to breathe the same air as we do and I can't wait to see you suffer! Renji shook the cell bars, "You speak of her again, I'll kill you right here on the spot." He threatened and glared.

"And why can't you listen to me for five minutes?! I'm not the one who hurt her! The one who is responsible is in Hueco Mundo right now, I'm not the Ichigo you know-!"

"Stop spewing your bullshit, nothing you say can save your life and that's that, you _miserable scum!_ " Renji roared.

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Ichigo screamed back, furious. He stood up and flared his body out.

His outburst shook the room and some of his spiritual pressure appeared, it wasn't his usual crystal-blue toned energy, but he conjured orange and black. This took Renji by surprise, all anger gone and was replaced by shock. He distinctively let go of the cell bars and guarded his face with his arm. What was going on?

 _That can't be! His powers should be sealed up, how is he this powerful? This is on a different level since the last time I fought him, and it doesn't feel like a Soul Reaper's...it's like a Hollow's..._

Ichigo calmed himself down and his energy died away. He took some deep, calming breaths. He forgot the people he knew and cared for and had fought alongside him... were now his enemies. He may not be able to get through to anyone, not even Renji. At this point, him being locked up meant he may never see his family again. But he couldn't give up yet, not without trying to get at least one person to understand and believe him. He'd die trying, fight until he stopped breathing. It was fight or be taken out alive. Right now.. his only weapon were his words, to reach out for help and hope they'll listen.

"Yelling sure won't get me anywhere. If you can't listen to me, I'll make you understand, eventually." Ichigo said with determination, his golden brown eyes flickered like flames.

Renji was still a bit shell shocked from what he saw, but he calmed down as well. He felt odd, he tried to feel angry again, but he couldn't. He wanted to speak, wanted to insult this brat, but couldn't find the words. There was something about those eyes, his expression, something that told him to not even dare to challenge Ichigo. After that burst of his soul, he hesitated, he couldn't make a good comeback. He tried to hide the fact he was intimidated by this kid and kept a straight face the best he could. If he yelled at Ichigo again, he didn't want a repeat of what just happened.

"That's enough, Lieutenant Abarai."

Both men turned their gaze down the pathway where Renji came from. The Captain revealed himself as Byakuya Kuchiki. He walked forward, and stood in front of his lieutenant.

"I heard you make a commotion, what's going on?"

Renji scoffed a little.

"It's nothing, sir. The prisoner was just saying some nonsense to fool me into coming onto his side, nothing more."

"That's not true!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Byakuya glanced at the younger Soul Reaper and back at Renji,

"You may leave. I do believe you have some reports to fill in, rather than boast about how the prisoner's fate will be decided."

"What?! But I-" Renji stopped himself before he could say anything else he'd regret.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." He hastily bowed.

He started to leave, then gave one last look at Ichigo. He held the same anger, but also some confusion. Then he made his way out.

This is gonna be tough to pull off, Ichigo thought. Byakuya watched as he left, then turned to Ichigo.

"Tell me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo snapped his attention from where Renji stood and to Byakuya. Knowing him, he keeps his blank and expressionless face on at all times. This wasn't the case. He eyes were shut and eyebrows were furrowed together. This time, sadness and disgust stared back at him. Which was rare.

"Tell me right now...why did you attack Rukia?"

Ichigo can do nothing but only stare back at Byakuya, trying to find the right words to say without upsetting him further. He could only imagine how the loss of his sister felt, but then he remembered his fight with him. He was absolutely hell-bent on letting Rukia die, and acted like he would not regret it afterwards. He wasn't sure if this version of him was the same or different. In this alternate reality, almost anything could happen. He reminded himself of that.

Here goes nothing.

"If I tell you, you won't be angry with me, will you?" He asked with a soft plea.

Byakuya didn't reply. But his eyes were alert and appeared like he was willing to listen.

"Go on."

Ichigo inhaled a breath.

"Please, you have to believe me, I didn't attack Rukia and I never wanted to kill her. I've never even touched her, even if it seemed that way. But most importantly; I am not from here...from this world, and this time. You can call me crazy all you want, but I am not the Ichigo you want. The one who is responsible for all your grief is in Hueco Mundo-"

The older man put up his hand, interrupting,

"Before you continue, let me point out something very clearly," Byakuya came closer to the bars, "I was _there_ that night, I saw you raise your blade, I saw _you_ draw blood from her wound; and yet you're going to deny it?" He said gravely.

Ichigo tightened his fists once more, he bit his lower lip so hard it started to bleed. He wasn't angry of the accusation, but angry at what he was hearing of Byakuya's perspective of the attack, what his psychotic alternate self had committed. It was sickening! He swallowed the bitterness. Now, he needed to come up with his defense.

"That's awful to hear, and I'm so sorry. I wish I could've prevented it. But besides that point, yeah I am denying it, because I didn't do it. Haven't you all noticed by now? I look different? That Ichigo you all know has scars on his upper body, and I don't." Ichigo pointed out.

"Scars mean nothing, what you've done is still unforgivable."

"Then you don't believe me?!" Ichigo gawked.

"I didn't say that. And I didn't say I do either." The older man tipped his head down and folded his arms.

"What do you want me to do? I am speaking the truth and that's all I can do right now. Byakuya-"

He inhaled,

Ichigo stepped closer, his expression firm and stoic, "I _cared_ about your sister. She is the one person who turned me for the better. Words cannot express how grateful I am for when she risked her life to save me, and so in return, I saved her from execution in my world..."

Byakuya's eyes flashed as he explained the moment about saving Rukia, Ichigo knew he wasn't going to ignore that. He expressed hope in his voice,

"She's alive, and breathing as we speak."

Ichigo noticed his expression changed, his mouth was gaping a little. He continued.

"In my world, she helped me become strong and gave me the power to protect the ones I love, not kill. If you let me go, I can try and prove it to you."

Silence followed. Byakuya's lips were parted, and his eyes glinted with surprise. But then they vanished and he closed his eyes in thought.

"If what you say is really the truth, you won't attack me? I could trust you?" He asked.

"Yes! You can count on me, just like when you put your trust in Renji-"

"But I can't. Not now." The Captain interrupted once more.

Ichigo's heart fell to his stomach. So he still didn't believe him?

"Why?" Ichigo said disheartened, what else could he say or do at this point?

"From what I've sensed; there is something off about you. Your spirit energy is different from what I remember and from the reports of others. I can't say I believe you right at this moment. I'm also in no position to try and free you right now. Tomorrow, you will be brought to the Head Captain for the hearing of whether you'll be set free or executed."

Ichigo gulped. It made him wonder just how little time he had left. He just got out of a life-threatening situation after Arel freed him, now he was plummeted right back.

"I must go for now. I will see you then."

He started to walk off, but he looked at Ichigo one last time. He held a sad smile.

"Byakuya, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked worriedly. Seeing him in that expression not only somewhat unnerved him, but...he wanted to sympathize.

"I've kept this all to myself, and never spoke of it once to anyone, and only Rukia would understand.."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo gripped one cell bar.

Both eyes met.

"...I never wanted her to die, either. I tried to keep my pride. But I couldn't. I tried to convince the Head Captain and the Central 46 to let her walk free, but to no avail."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes in sadness. He wished at that time he tried harder to help his only relative, but it was fruitless in the end.

This took Ichigo completely by surprise, he NEVER, never expected someone of Byakuya's caliber to say such a thing. Much less try to prevent and save Rukia. He was never the type to express his feelings, something the Byakuya he has known would never do. So this was what was different from the other. Is he actually more honest with himself here?

"I have one question for you." Ichigo said.

If that was true, then Ichigo felt more comfortable being with him. He had to test it.

"What is it?"

"Why does my back hurt? I have a burning sensation and it's gotten worse." He stated.

The Captain turned his body in full view again.

"You're not supposed to know yet. But I will tell you anyway: We've put a high level seal on you to prevent further use of your powers."

"I see. No wonder I can't hear Zangestu." Ichigo sighed, "Wonderful."

"I trust you won't be plotting to escape tonight? Not only would you fail in getting out, but you would get lost in the "Maggot's Nest."

"The Maggot's Nest?" Ichigo questioned.

"It's where the mentally insane and un-salvageable prisoners are kept." Byakuya stated.

"Ah thanks, except for the "mentally insane" part. Which I'm not. And no, I'm tired after what I've done earlier so I can't go anywhere." Ichigo admitted.

"I understand. This shall put me at ease tonight. I'll be taking what you said into consideration. Our conversation will be confidential, not even Renji will know. If you are telling the truth; I will hear your full story tomorrow."

This was somewhat good news. Ichigo's heart felt lighter.

"Thanks, Byakuya." He smiled, grateful.

The Captain frowned.

"Is that also a habit of yours? It's rude to call me by my first name. But.. do as you please."

Ichigo lurched back, completely taken off course by that.

"Whoa! I was right, you are different from the one I know back at home!" Ichigo chuckled and grinned. He was so loving that he was completely fine without the use of honorifics.

"Don't become too comfortable, I'm only nice because you want my help." Byakuya deadpanned.

"You're not bad, man." He commented.

Suddenly Ichigo's legs cramped and gave up on him. He fell on his knees and hands. He felt so tired all of a sudden.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just exhausted." He grunted.

He stood up again and laid on the cot in the corner. His body was screaming for rest.

"I see. I wouldn't want you to die on me yet. I want to hear what Rukia is like in your world."

"What?" Ichigo quickly lifted his head up to look at him, but he was already gone.

After lying still for a few minutes he thought over the events that took place in the last 24 hours, so much had happened. He replayed the battle with his opponent.

He truly was different from him. Strong yes, and much more terrifying. But somewhere there had to be a sense of good in him and if they were to meet again, Ichigo would try harder to dig underneath his scarred surface and find his humanity. He was no different than any other Ghost he'd consoled within the past. They all just needed warm loving arms and a sense of peace to move on. Then he thought of when he almost wanted to kill him. He cursed himself. He wondered why he would think such a thing?

"Because, it's what you truly are underneath."

Ichigo jumped up, looking for whoever just spoke.

"Anyone there?" His heart started to pound, nervous.

What was more frightening was the person had the same voice as his.

"Who the hell are you!? Aren't you the other me I fought earlier, and how did you get in here!?" Ichigo gripped the bed sheets.

This Ichigo laughed, it was a heartless chuckle.

"Oh, you could say that, but at the same time no. I am the true you buried beneath. I am much more stronger than your two companion weapons, and soon, hopefully, I will dominate your soul and drink the blood of everyone you love."

He went silent.

Ichigo's brain went numb. What was that? His presence was more malicious than his Hollow. He felt like it was still there, even after it disappeared, ready to attack and take over. His laugh lingered in his ears. Was this the reason? Was this his doing? Making him say horrible things? Or a nightmare? Was this person...going to cause more harm?

* * *

 **MUCH MUCH MORE EDITING IN THIS AND I COMBINED two chapters which feels more organized but the bad thing is that its cut short by one chapter, aw well. Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Rukia and Renji looked at Ichigo, lying on the bed. He was supposed to wake up two hours ago. Arel could only watch helplessly from his bedside praying he would, but he didn't stir. To make it worse, doctors came in to put his oxygen mask back on. They were vigilant with his vital signs. He couldn't breathe on his own without it.

The two Soul Reapers took a break outside his room, and thought about what on earth caused the change. Arel was no longer tied to him. Rukia peeked behind the door, and to her surprise, found the young adult girl asleep in her chair, her hand on top of his lifeless one.

"She must be blaming herself for this." Rukia said softly.

She closed the door quietly. She didn't want to disturb her. All that worrying, including Arel herself made them exhausted. It was getting late at night as well, they'd been here since late evening.

"You and I, forgot to mention this," Renji said, getting her attention.

"What?" Rukia's expression lit, despite being tired.

"We haven't told her yet, her brother went to go find them both." Renji made a sharp nod with his head.

"Ah, that's right. She needs to know that." Rukia rubbed her face, trying to stay alert. "It's important she does."

"However, we're both tired and we should close duty for now; what about Arel?" Renji yawned, and stretched his back.

"I don't think it's wise to leave her here. The doctors would see her eventually and ask who she is, if she's not a relative. I think she should come with us." Rukia concluded.

"Whoa there, she can't come with me, I have to fill in my report to the Captain and head back any moment."

"I'm aware. She can stay with me."

Renji blinked. "Are you sure?"

"I have a spare bed in my room, it's better than here." She gestured to the hallways.

Nothing but pale white, the scent of bleach and chemicals surrounded them.

"I like the idea. However..." Renji showed some reluctance. "If Arel says she's not a danger like she says, is it safe for you to be around her? She's still half of a Hollow. She did commit some crimes..."

"You don't need to worry. I trust that if Ichigo helped solve the issue, then it shouldn't bring any further danger. You've felt it too, right?"

Rukia looked at the closed door,

"Her spiritual energy is stabilized, and not as ominous. Not compared to what we saw the day before. So I trust her." She made a soft smile.

"Then I'll trust your word. But if anything happens, you can page me immediately."

Renji patted her shoulder,

"I'll be off then." Renji started to walk off, till he felt a strong pull on the back of his uniform.

"Augh, what-?"

Rukia held onto the back of his collar.

"Hold on, you can't just leave me yet! I need you to help me get Arel to my room." She insisted.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He whined.

He opened the door, the girl still asleep.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, unsure.

"Carry her. Just try not to wake her up." Rukia quietly instructed.

"Really? What a pain." The tiredness was more apparent in Renji's voice.

"Hey stop moaning and help. The sooner we can get her there, the sooner we can get to sleep." Rukia pouted.

"For you, you can. But I have to keep working when I get back." Renji huffed. But he agreed, the sooner the better.

"I'll make it up to you. How about I treat you to some food tomorrow?" Rukia bribed, and made a wink at her friend.

Renji's eyebrows lifted.

"Sounds great. You got a deal." Now he was eager. The mention of food woke him up immediately and could not refuse.

With that, he walked over and picked up Arel bridal style. He gently coaxed her hand to let go of Ichigo's arm. She didn't stir. Which made Renji sigh with relief and it worked to his advantage.

"I think it's best I carry her on my back. So it's not so hard on my arms." Renji told Rukia.

She came over closer, she wanted to say a good night to Ichigo before she left.

"How is that a problem? You're more buff than me." She kept her eyes on the sleeping boy.

"Hey I'm tired, remember? I don't have as much energy." Renji excused.

"If you say so." She chuckled. Not that she didn't blame him. By now they were at their limit, and it was time to leave for the night.

Rukia helped Arel,( still asleep ) be situated on his back. Strangely, even unconscious her arms moved to hold on to Renji's waist. As if second nature.

"Yuji..." She faintly whispered.

"Huh. She must be dreaming. Or probably thinks you're her brother. Maybe that's why she's holding on tight to you."

"The idea is awkward. I'm not used to carrying around brats." Renji remarked.

"Come on. She's older than this brat." Rukia pointed to Ichigo.

"If you say so." Renji suppressed a yawn or, tried to. He made an awkward sounding moan.

"Good night." Rukia squeezed Ichigo's hand.

She was about to let go, then...she felt her own hand being ever so lightly being grasped...She snapped her head, looking at Ichigo. Did he..just squeeze her hand? Or did she imagine it?

"You coming?" Renji's sharp voice snapped her senses back.

"Yeah." She smiled.

She let go. Now her heart was more at ease. She couldn't explain why. But...when that response to her hand happened; she knew Ichigo was doing okay in there. Or at least she hoped.

The two made it back to the room. Arel was still asleep. Renji carefully put her on the other bed. Not before Rukia took her jacket and shoes off. Now she was left with her purple sweater and jeans and socks on. Her body adjusted to the bed immediately. The female Soul Reaper put the blankets over her and moved a lock of her hair out of her face.

"Well, I'm gone. I'll see you tomorrow." Renji announced, and phased through the door.

"Good night." Rukia called out.

A few minutes later after washing her face and getting back into her artificial body she herself flopped onto her own bed. Before shutting her eyes, she checked Arel one last time. She hadn't budged an inch since she came. She reminded herself; she needed to earn her trust. Convince her that not all Soul Reapers are cruel, and she and Renji are willing to help.

And with that, her eyes closed.

8 AM

Arel shifted in her sleep. Something was soft against her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hmm..?"

A pillow? But, Where's Ichigo? she thought.

She discovered thick blankets on top of her. Immediately she sat herself upright. Her indigo hair was a bit frazzled. She rubbed the sleep and puffiness from her eyes. Now she looked where she was, and it was unfamiliar to her.

"Where is this? I don't remember coming here." She said tiredly.

Looking to her side, there was another bed, the sheets pulled off. Was someone with her?

"Where did those two from yesterday go?" Anxiety pricked at her, she hoped they didn't turn her in without her knowing.

Right after she asked out loud, the door to the room opened. She waited to see who'd appear; the same woman with short black hair, Rukia was it? This time she wasn't in her uniform, but with a light yellow sweater and jeans.

Rukia's expression lit when she saw her.

"Oh, hey! You're awake." She said cheerfully.

"Um, yeah." Arel said nervously.

Immediately Rukia sensed she was unsure of her presence. She was prepared for it. She put her fingers through her damp hair. Before Arel woke up she took a shower. She thought, maybe Arel could relax by doing the same?

"Me and my partner took you from the hospital to here. I wanted you to be safe and rest here instead of over there. The doctors could've seen you, and so I didn't want to risk you being asked who you were." She wanted to appear as non threatening as possible, so far she seemed to ease up to her the most.

"I see. Thank you, Rukia." Arel's posture became less timid.

"It's our job," Rukia made a wink. "How about you wash up? Me and him are going to eat out at a diner. We'd love for you to come with us." She encouraged.

Arel didn't respond to the offer, instead she looked at her lap. Afraid. She was still afraid of these two. She really liked Rukia, but was unsure of the male Soul Reaper.

"Uh, I don't know." She said shyly. "I am hungry but.." She trailed off.

Rukia sat on her bed across from her. Arel went stiff, now that she was closer to her. But didn't make eye contact.

"There's nothing to be scared of. We're not here to interrogate, or take you to the Soul Society. That's been dealt with. Now our job is to find out why Ichigo hasn't woken up from his slumber yet, which we'll do after we eat. We'll protect you. And we're treating you."

Arel listened carefully to every word, trying to pick up any deceit. She couldn't. Her words were truly genuine and welcoming. But she knew from experience, sometimes Soul Reapers lied. But so far, she hadn't been attacked since she last saw Ichigo. He had been nothing but helpful and saved her from going completely insane. If this Soul Reaper next to her was his best friend, then he had a good reason to trust her.

What can I do? I don't have anything to get me home right now, She thought.

Her stomach growled. She decided to give in.

"Okay. I'll go to the bathroom and then get ready."

"Glad you decided to go with us."

Rukia stood up and walked towards to said bathroom and turned on the light, "There's plenty of soap to use that I brought with me. Be ready by 9 and we'll go."

Arel, now less tense got out of bed, and stretched her legs and feet. She was about to thank her, then stopped...blush started to form on her face.

"Rukia...I, uh..." She stammered.

"What's the matter?.. Oh, you need me to leave." Rukia assumed.

"No it's not that, I don't have..." Arel bit her lips together.

It took the older girl to think about what she was trying to say...then she knew.

"Oh, I know. No need to be embarrassed, there's extra undergarments in my suitcase." She offered and pat her back playfully.

Arel loosened up after she said that. She still continued to blush.

"You do? Thank you. I'm sorry about this." She started scratching her forearms. A habit she herself knew she did when she was shy or anxious.

"It's not a problem. I'll leave you alone for now, and I'll get everything settled what you need on your bed."

Rukia did something Arel didn't expect her to do. A side-hug.

"Everything's going to be okay." She said assuredly.

Arel definitely felt she could trust her now. Despite her being on guard still. But she had to admit, I've never known or met any Soul Reaper this nice. I'll believe her word that she'll help.

She smiled to herself, but didn't let Rukia notice it. Arel didn't see until a minute later Rukia had left out the door. Remembering she needed to get going she went to the bathroom. A tug on her mind pulled, she thought it wouldn't hurt to be a little cautious.

Reveal, She commanded from her mind, lifting her arm.

Her sword's sheathe appeared in existence in mid air, a soft light glowed around it. She gently grabbed it, and looked it over. It was still in good shape. Even from that fight with Ichigo and the Hollow that looked like him. A pinprick of pain hit her.

I want to make up for what I did, I won't live like some monster, she thought determinedly.

She shook off the thoughts of guilt and turned on the water. She put her sword on the sink. She felt safe. Without it she was nothing and wouldn't have anything to protect herself.

An hour later and as promised, Arel got dressed up and left the room. Without her knowing she found Rukia standing on the hallway wall across the room. She was dialing on her pager, arms wrapped around herself holding it in one hand. Her rich violet eyes glanced,

"There you are. Did you have any trouble?" She asked eagerly.

"Nope." Arel responded, enthusiasm was in her tone.

"That's good to hear. I let Renji know we're meeting up with him down the block from here. Let's go."

"Kyubey, Kyubey..." Rukia repeated the name and address of their destination,

15 minutes later they found the restaurant. They went to the area in town called Shinjuku, along with a map Rukia had in hand.

"We're here!" Rukia happily announced.

Arel stayed close, making sure she followed and didn't get lost. She'd never been to Tokyo often. She did remember she and Yuji would come here sometimes for some time together. The memories were blurred.

I hope he's doing okay, and won't get too upset with me when I come home.

"Hey, right here!" A shout was heard.

Both girls followed the voice of Renji who stood outside the restaurant. They went to him. They found him to be wearing regular clothes; a blue plaid shirt and some khaki's. Rukia liked it on him and knew blue complemented his hair.

"How are you guys?"

"Good, we slept nicely." Rukia commented.

Arel only looked over Renji, not saying anything. As for Renji, he didn't dislike her, just didn't know what to think yet. Both felt weary of each other.

"Let's head in, I'm starving." He turned, gesturing them to follow.

The restaurant was called Kyubey, a direct to serving place, and it was quiet. All because it was early before serving hours. No one was to be seen at first, then the manager appeared, with a warm smile; and ready to serve.

"Welcome. How many will it be?"

"Just us three." Rukia answered, and bowed to him.

"Very well. Have a seat."

There were very few seats in the whole dining area, no more than 10 or 15 of them. Arel breathed in the new smells, and took in the sights. It was so refreshing. She was used to the quiet atmosphere in Karakura and would stay in the apartment complex and not do much. It was a nice change for her.

Happy that whatever Ichigo did, I'm alive and I can enjoy life without hurting or hunting down someone to live off of.

She was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the server getting her attention.

"Miss? Here's your tea."

She looked at him, "Oh, thank you."

By the look of it, it was black tea. Which she never had it before. She took a sip, and jolted. She forgot tea was hot, therefore stinging her tongue. She laughed to herself.

She set it down, and looked at the other two, they were busy talking to each other. The more she watched, the more unsure she was on how to strike up a conversation.

"I lied about being grateful you carried her, I was more happy to make sure you did all the work." Rukia cockily teased her friend.

"The hell? That doesn't make me feel any better, dumbass." Renji snarked at her.

Then she saw it; these two had known each other for years, hence the way the tones they threw at one another. Renji chuckled loudly at Rukia while she would get slightly flustered over something. She had the idea they were just partners but she could see through it. Her heart stung a little. She herself didn't have very many friends. Whatever she wanted she just took it. When she hunted for food to stabilize herself she was aware most of the time. Except a week ago, she was no longer home and with no clue how she got herself here. She always tried to set aside the guilt for taking lives. Some she tried to spare as much she could without completely killing them. But it still screamed at her conscience for doing anything to hurt people.

"Hey."

Arel snapped out of her thoughts again, seeing Rukia's hand on her arm to get her attention.

"We asked the chef to make your food. We weren't sure what you liked and we didn't want to bother you, so we picked what the dish is, is that alright?"

Arel nodded. "Yeah, that's okay, I'm not too picky."

Renji set down his tea, narrowing his eyes at her,

"Could you switch seats with me for a minute, Rukia? I need to ask her something."

"Oh uh, sure." Rukia moved and switched as she was asked to.

Arel's nervousness returned, she wasn't quite used to Renji just yet, but she was climbing up to there. But what could he want to know?

Renji now a few inches away from her, looked around the shop, the chef seemed to go back to the back, so they were completely alone for the time being.

He leaned over,

"I just want to know, you're part Hollow and Soul Reaper; how can you be seen by humans right now and can eat food like normally? It doesn't make any sense." He said quietly.

Rukia listened intently as well. This question did also strike her curiosity.

Arel straightened herself,

"I'm in a gigai."

The two before her stared. Then it clicked into their minds.

"Oh... right." Renji said dryly. He felt dumb asking.

They'd completely forgot Yuji had told them she resided in her own personal body. How was she able to take it with her everywhere she went, Renji wondered about.

Rukia cleared her throat, "We need to tell her now."

"Huh?" Renji turned, puzzled at first, then he knew what she meant, "Oh."

He turned back to Arel.

"We've been waiting to tell you; your brother Yuji went looking for you and he went inside Ichigo to do so. He hasn't come back since we saw him."

Arel froze. Her face went white and eyes paler in color.

"My...brother did?" She said, gingerly.

"Yeah, said he was going to stop you from killing Ichigo if-"

Arel jumped, stood up from her seat, making the chair screeched against the tile and keeping the same shocked expression and looked out the windows. As if a tsunami was about to hit the city.

"What's up?" Renji asked, not knowing what this new reaction could mean.

She stood silently for a moment, seeming to be oblivious of the two Soul Reapers with her. The she slowly parted her lips,

"If he came to look for me, and hasn't returned,...it could explain...why Ichigo isn't awake. Something is horribly wrong." She whispered, terrified.

She finally looked into their eyes, a cold seriousness poured from hers.

"We need to go back, as soon as possible." She ordered.

The two looked at each other, taking in this news.

"Do you think, your brother is in trouble?" Rukia said, concerned.

"I'm not sure, not until I go back to Ichigo's illusion myself and find him." She told her.

"Woah, wait a minute! You mean repossess him?!" Renji didn't like how this was going; "If you do that you'll just kill him."

"No. I can still enter into his mind without taking his life energy." She explained.

Renji didn't answer but just stared, and sharply nod his head once,

"No." He said flatly.

"What?" Arel taken aback by his reply.

"I'm not gonna lie, I don't completely trust you. Your brother could be fine, for all we know. I think we should wait it out a little longer," He strongly suggested.

Arel shook her head, heavily disagreeing.

"Whether you trust me or not, I can sense when something is wrong. My brother...is not one who'd go this length to come look for me. Never have I been told he went into someone, usually he just waits until I finish feeding off of someone. But this...?"

Arel's voice quivered,

"He could be in danger, or stuck. Also, I didn't know, like me he could posses the ability to make illusions. Until recently before I ran away. That's where I think I need to go back." She persisted.

"But hang on-" Renji started,

Arel held one hand to his face.

"I know, I'm part Hollow, it's why you don't trust me. But don't let that hold you back in this situation. Sometimes, Mr. Renji, you have to work with your enemy in order to stop a greater evil than them."

Renji was at a loss. He had a feeling if kept convincing her otherwise, it be fruitless.

Rukia formed a visible smile, while she too was getting concerned, she held a great respect for this young woman in front of her. She reminded her of Ichigo. Willing to make up a mistake, and not turn back on others.

"Renji. I think we should do what she says." She insisted, "By the looks of it, something doesn't make sense as to why Ichigo isn't walking around yet. If she believes she needs to go back, then we should."

Renji sighed. "Alright. But, let's eat first."

"Yeah, and quickly." Arel added, sitting back into her seat.

They quickly made haste to the ER. Arel opened the door first, not bothering to wait on the other two.

"How will we know you and Ichigo will be alright in there?" Renji asked from across the room.

Both he and Rukia had changed into their Soul Reaper forms to sneak by security easier. Arel left her gigai in the hotel. She hoped none of the staff there found her and just assumed she was sleeping in bed, instead of a lifeless body.

Arel stood by side of the bed, looking at the sleeping teen's face. She read it closely. He looked...restless. Even without his eyes to feel his full expression, she could sense whatever he was seeing it was troubling him.

"When I find the time, I can briefly posses him and tell you how everything is going." She turned to them. "I'll be back, with the both of them." She told them determined.

"Before you go, can you give me a message to Ichigo?" Rukia begged.

"Yes?"

"He owes me a vacation." Rukia teased, "We all were supposed to be in Hawaii, until this all happened."

Renji made a chuckle and grinned.

Arel didn't laugh, instead...she was guilty. She then walked to her, and to Rukia's surprise...she held both of her hands into hers.

"If I make it back, I promise..to make it up to all of you. " She said sincerely.

Her emerald eyes sparkled and gleamed, like jewels. Rukia became entranced by them. They held no lie or wavering. Then her own violet ones ignited back at them. She tightened her hands on Arel's.

"Good luck." She wished her.

Arel smiled back. She let go and turned back. She unsheathed her sword...thus making Renji doubt about this... he flinched.

Rukia put her hand behind his back,

"She won't hurt him. I trust her to not to." She said firmly.

Arel held the blade to Ichigo's chest, and chanted,

"Invert, Viuda Negra" Her eyes glowed red for a moment, a flash of blinding light engulfed her, and disappeared from where she stood.

* * *

 **Okay so the place where they all ate at is an actual restaurant, I did some research and you can go look up "Kuyubei in Shinjiku Japan" I wanted to feel real using a real place. A little more character growth with Arel was needed, she's wants to help Ichigo and make up for what's shes done, man she's in for a surprise XD Please review ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

After hours of discussion and preparations, it was almost time to activate the plan in rescuing Ichigo. Kisuke went over with Yuji and Kon about what to expect. It wouldn't be too long before they would be leaving for the dangerous mission. All of them had sat around the table with tea and taking notes. Yuji explained that he would be leading around since he knew the locations of the Seiretei best, but there was only one problem...

"How are you two going to get past the White Gate?" Kisuke asked, concerned.

Yuji flinched. He looked down at his hands and started to look flustered and somewhat ashamed. Even began fidgeting.

"What's wrong?" Kon asked.

"There's something I need to bring up in order for me and you to do that." Yuji looked at Kon."Remember how that Espada said he sensed that I had some essence of a Hollow...? He was right."

"What?" Both Kon and Kisuke said at once.

"This is completely new to me, do you possess some kind of Hollow power? Is that what you're saying? Kisuke said, interested and surprised.

Yuji sighed.

"It's a long story, but I'll cut it really short. Captain Kurotsuchi asked to do some tests on me years ago, he took some samples of my own soul and DNA and he injected the blood of a female Arrancar into me, that's how I got this scar on my eyebrow."

Yuji lifted one side of his bangs, it revealed a pink cross shaped older wound.

"Somehow, she was able to conceive a child after that."

"That's...my apologies, amazing. An Arrancar able to give birth? It's rare, but possible." Kiskue intput.

"Nothing too bad happened but I ended up with that Arrancar's abilities. And some of its spiritual pressure, and by mad science, the Captian was able to create Arel with our combined DNA."

"That's...just ...insane!" Kon exclaimed.

Yuji frowned as if in pain,

"I know. I didn't want her to live in such a scary environment, so I ran away and took off with her. I wanted her to feel safe from harm, because working for the 12th squad can be stressful and scary. And, she was at risk of being an experimental subject for life. I, however, still work there and the Captain must've forgotten for a short period of time, or lost interest in doing any further experimentation on her, he almost did capture her, but..."

He paused, with a sad expression on his face.

Kisuke wondered, How terrible..for a young child to be made by him? And then only to be seen as a test subject, and put into a life of solitude...

"After some Soul Reapers were assigned to take her back, she ended up killing them, this happened when she was five.."

A strange smile began to appear on his face and it replaced the sad expression... for only a few moments, Kisuke and Kon felt a cold aura come from him.

"Are you alright?" Kon glanced over his shoulder and hopped on him.

Yuji shook his head.

"Sorry, what was I saying? Oh… they tried to take her but she killed them and wasn't aware that she did." He finished, and scratched his head; "I felt a little dazed in my sentence, I'm sorry. But other than that, yes, I do have a little bit of Hollow powers inside me."

"She killed them, just like that?" Kon said nervously. "I'll be sure to not get her mad."

"And now we want to know, how will you accomplish in getting inside?" Kisuke asked.

"I will use a type of transportation ability, it's somewhat like Sonido. What I will do is this; I have to picture very clearly in my mind to where I want to be, and if I get it right, I can end up on that exact spot. It's just like when you throw darts at a target board; you want the dart to be in the center and you win, but if you miss you end up somewhere else other than the center, my power is just like that, I have to imagine where I'm going. So it allows me to use Sonido and get to a place I want to go."

The two stared, thinking and processing what he was saying. Kon was a little confused, but Kisuke understood.

"It makes sense, it sounds like a very useful ability."

"It is, and it has its downfalls."

"Oh, how so?"

"I can only use it if I haven't used too much energy. It's why I couldn't use it at the time in my fight yesterday, it only works about two or three times and then I would need about a day to be able to use it again. But most of all..."

He bent forward, "It can be so fast, that anything I take with me, would be torn to shreds because of the pressure and speed it takes."

"That's...even more insane." Kon said with disbelief.

"By the way Kon, I am sorry if the truth of this scares you, I can understand if you fear me because of it." He said looking at the plush with absorption.

"Nah dude, you helped me lots of times, why would I abandon someone like that?" Kon said happily. "Just coz you're kinda a Hollow doesn't change anything. But for this transportation problem, how will I be able to come with you?"

Yuji didn't look at Kon this time, instead he was looking at Kisuke who was concentrating, and thinking about something and Kon stared at Kisuke, he saw the old Soul Reaper have a smile starting to form on his face.

"I do want to mention this though. I can't take small objects, but I can take large objects with me and they go unharmed, if Kon traveled with me, he would turn to dust..."

Kisuke was still silent in thought. Then he snapped his fingers, and Tessai who had been listening came over and Kisuke whispered something inaudible into his ear. Tessai gasped.

"Gentlemen, everything should be set to go at this point. But do you think you wait for just 12 more hours before you depart?"

Yuji and Kon gasped at this.

"Why?" Both asked.

"I'll keep it a surprise. Can you wait that long is the question?"

"I suppose. As long as we don't wait too long to get to Ichigo..." Yuji said. "If they sentence him to death, it's usually a month."

"No worries. They make their prisoners who're on execution wait a few days or hours to hear that their last day to live is fully decided. I think I might know how to still get Kon to come with you..." He smiled a suspicious grin.

"You do that, and we'll wait right here." Yuji said smiling.

After Kisuke left the room he listened to Yuji and Kon talking about themselves. They were more relaxed since their plans were ready to set sail, so the two were distracted; talking about different subjects and they laughed.

But something was nibbling at the ex- Captain, he couldn't pinpoint what. That display of emotion the Soul Reaper next to Kon was not only strange..it was unsettling. He hoped it didn't mean anything.

He set aside the thought, headed down to his private lab, and set straight to work on the surprise he promised.

* * *

Inside the Maggot's Nest was quiet, there were sounds of water dripping to the floor and occasionally Ichigo could hear voices from other cells, but nothing too bad. He, however, didn't sleep very well. He only got as much as two hours and that was it. He wasn't feeling restless because of his upcoming hearing, but what he saw hours before. It started to make him feel terrified and anxious. He moaned, irritated, what would he give right now for a peaceful sleep? He hadn't done so since the day before. These feelings were almost the same he felt when his Hollow threatened to take control of his body when it was becoming stronger by the day, except this was much, much worse. But he knew being scared in a corner and letting the fear of it control him wasn't going to help, he knew he had to stay strong, but it was going to be tough. He wished he could see or hear Zangestu...then he had an idea.

"I should try it, despite the seal on me."

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Within a few seconds, he was standing on a skyscraper. He looked around for the two beings that resided here. The skies were not blue, nor was it flooded, but this time it was cloudy. Perfect weather to show what Ichigo was currently feeling.

Better than rain, at least.

"Zangestu? Hollow? You here?" He said softly.

"Good you came back, I honestly missed ya." Footsteps became more apparent and closer,

Ichigo looked behind him. The Hollow looked somewhat tired, but calm, then his face turned into a frown.

"We both know, King. About the seal and everything."

Ichigo noticed he had his left hand behind him and he wasn't bothering to hide the other, but maybe it wasn't anything to worry about. Or, was it?

"Yeah, I can't use you two, unless we figure out something. But how were you able to hear me?" Ichigo wondered.

Hollow looked at him and then quickly at the sky, as if he was going to get jumped on. He answered,

"From what I'm guessing, I think this thing stops only you and Zangestu from communicating externally, but since you're right here, I don't think it stops you from talking to us if you enter internally." He concluded.

"That kind of makes sense..." Ichigo shuddered, "Do you know about...that guy?"

Hollow only stared at him for a few moments and sighed.

"Yeah, and I can tell it scared you...and I hate to admit it...but this thing scares me also. He thinks he can have all the fun killing, and that pisses me off when I'm your instinct...then again...I'm starting to question what it all means..." The Hollow trailed off and stared at the sky.

"It's rare to find..anything that scares me." Hollow admitted.

"This gives off a feeling of it being than just instinct, I don't think it's neither of ours." Ichigo commented.

"Who knows. Either way, it just adds more fuel to our problems." Hollow rolled his eyes, still looking at the bleak weather.

Ichigo saw he still had his hand tucked behind him, and if the Hollow moved even a few inches he wouldn't reveal it, it was starting to be suspicious.

"Is your hand hurt?" Ichigo asked.

Right as he asked, the Hollow flinched and looked at him nervously and his yellow eyes became a slightly dull light brown.

"No, it's nothing..." He started to walk away from Ichigo.

That just made him even more curious, it was proof that he was hiding something, Ichigo raised his hand and asked again.

"Let me see it, you've been void of showing it ever since I came here." He said firmly.

"No! Get away or I'll kill you!" The Hollow hissed, but that didn't keep Ichigo away, he knew it was an empty threat.

"Please, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Ichigo said shrugging a little.

Ichigo got closer and tried to see his hand, but the Hollow kept shoving him away and managed to still hide his hand, Hollow put one hand on Ichigo's chest.

"Fine, fine! I'll show you, you'll just keep asking if I don't." He sighed.

He finally revealed it. Ichigo gasped in shock. It wasn't hurt or injured, but...it wasn't white skinned anymore. The black nails where now pale, it stopped to where his wrist was, however the rest of his body was still black and white.

"What's...the meaning of this?" Ichigo could only stare, baffled.

He couldn't help it, despite if it made the Hollow embarrassed, he turned it over from side to side, looking for anything to a cause for this. It was rare for the both of them to get this close to each other. Ichigo just needed to understand it. Hollow didn't face him and avoided his eyes, he looked angry and somewhat ashamed.

"I don't know the answer to that. But you ready to hear this crazy guess of mine?"

"What is it?" Ichigo saw that the skin color was the same as his own.

"I might be turning into you." He said, rolling his eyes, as if even suggesting the idea was just ludicrous.

Ichigo flinched hard and his eyes widened.

"What...?"

"I'm probably 100% wrong, but I don't know any other explanation. My usual instincts are still off, I still don't have any desire to want to kill and take over. It's probably that vision of that Ichigo you saw, he might be doing t. I'm going to kill him for this, my worst nightmare would be turning into your weak-ass self."

"Does it hurt in anyway?" Ichigo said curious.

"Geez, you're too soft and kind," The Hollow chuckled, "But no it doesn't, it sort of has that feeling when you lay down on it for too long and it starts to sting."

"Like your foot falling asleep?" Ichigo suggested.

Hollow jerked his head in anger,

"What the hell? That doesn't make any damn sense! How does falling asleep have anything to do with my hand turning like yours?"

Ichigo held back the urge to laugh. It was funny how his Hollow knew how to blast and destroy a palace if he wanted to, but was unaware of the uncomfortable feeling of when you lay down on a limb for a period of time before the lack of blood flow in your muscles begins to tingle.

"What's with that dumbass smirk on your mug?" The Hollow said irritated, he looked about ready to smack Ichigo across the face, the smile along with it.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Ichigo tried to hide his smile. He never realized just how much this monster was more like a child than an actual hollow. And physically same age as himself, barely sixteen.

Maybe there was something he hid underneath, minus the odd change of his hand. He could only hope..

"But what should I do? I can't let this to continue to erode my body. Maybe we should look for this other you, the one you saw outside your cell, not the one you fought, and kill him?"

"I'd like to avoid any killing if I can." Ichigo deadpanned, "Killing doesn't always solve a problem."

Hollow just made a pout. And thrusted his fists in the air as if he lost a bet. Instead of the ideas his Hollow had that usually scared him, it was starting to amuse him. Simple minded, but it was to be expected.

"All I can do is wait for help on the outside and see how it plays out. That hearing thing about them killing me won't be long now. I think I better check to see if it's time."

"I'll be here then." Hollow began to walk away and he waved with his unchanged hand.

Ichigo's vision started to blur out and darken, and he was back in the dark cell with only candlelight lighting the inside of it.

After a few minutes later, he heard bangs and footsteps coming closer to his cell. Ichigo bit his lip, he wasn't afraid of the people coming to retrieve him, he was nervous that no one would believe him, although he promised himself to be strong and to try to change their minds, and to not go down without a fight.

If they really decide to end my life, I will figure something out. I will figure out a way to escape and get back to Kisuke or possibly Arel.

Ichigo saw four men in white robes and someone in the front, who he recognized was Byakuya. He held a composure that showed nothing but duty and as if they conversation he had with him never happened. He hoped Byakuya would give him a chance after all this.

"Come forward, Ichigo Kurosaki." Said Byakuya.

* * *

 **Woahh, his Hollow becoming more like Ichigo? IDK WHAT I was trying to aim for, but since the story half-focuses on seeing things we don't usually in the characters, why not? X3 Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Grimmjow thought it was about time he checked on Ichigo. It'd been a full day since he brought him back, heavily injured from his fight with a carbon copy of himself. Either Tousen or Gin came and some Fraccions helped treat his wounds overnight. His conversation with that Ichigo was stuck in his mind. He seemed like a very interesting and strong opponent, he hoped someday he could fight him.

He got to the door of his friend's room and opened it wide. Ichigo was sitting on the bed, next to a window with 4 metal bars in front of it, and outside, the undying crescent shaped moon and its light illuminated the concrete walls. He faced the window, not looking at the Arrancar.

"Hey." Ichigo faintly said.

"You doing alright?" Grimmjow asked gruffly.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure about myself internally. A lot of shit happened when I fought that other Ichigo."

Grimmjow only scoffed.

"Hey, if you're needing to mope and cry about stuff like that, I ain't gonna be your mommy and listen. I don't care for that kind of thing."

"Grimmjow, I don't have a mother. She died right in front of my eyes." Ichigo's voice went sharper.

"Oh yeah? Neither did I and I'm not whining about it, maybe you should grow a pair and get over it."

"How could you ever understand? You're a Hollow. I'm the one who grew up with one until Grand Fisher killed her. She loved me. People like you could never understand what it's like to love someone."

Grimmjow had to admit, he was right.

"However...that Ichigo..." His voice turned grittier.

"He mocked me. He mocked my mother and Rukia. He's going to pay, next time for sure I'll rip his throat out."

Grimmjow smiled. "Now that's more like it."

"But…"

Ichigo now faced him.

"Something keeps telling me not to. You may not care for this, but I wanna point something out; Rukia was a pain in the ass and I hated being bossed around by her, there were tons of times I wanted to strangle the life out of her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. This is the same thing. It's like something keeps telling me not to."

"Aizen told all of us he took the Hokyoku out of her and she died. I find that kinda funny, why do you care for this Rukia if you wanted to kill her?"

"That, I can't figure out myself."

The two remained silent for a few moments.

"If it makes you feel better, why don't the both of us go out there and look for him and kick his ass?" Grimmjow happily suggested.

Ichigo chuckled. His snide smirk was back. "I don't see any reason not to."

There was a knock on the door. It was Gin.

"How ya doing? You seem to be better."

"Yeah I am, now get outta here, me and Grimmjow have some unfinished business." Ichigo told him.

The teen stretched his aching muscles and started to tie his sandals on.

"Now hang on there, I came here to tell you Aizen wants to see you." Gin informed him.

Ichigo looked up, surprised. "Why?"

"He just wants to speak with you, that's all."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, as if he was asking should he refuse or not.

"Go ahead, I'll wait for you when you're done." He told him, carelessly slumping against the wall.

"Alright."

Ichigo changed into his uniform and strapped on his sword and jogged to where Aizen was. This time it wasn't on the balcony, but the huge throne-like room with a staircase.

"Hey, Aizen. I'm here." Ichigo shouted, the room echoed.

The former Soul Reaper appeared behind the stone chair, calm and smiling. "Thank you for coming." He announced cheerfully, with the same smug face.

"Please spare me the formality crap, I have somewhere I need to go to."

"As you please." Aizen folded his arms behind his back.

"I will make this brief for you. I have some information I want to share."

Aizen flashed in front of him so they could hear each other better.

"I know about this alternate Ichigo you fought in the World of the Living. You plot to kill him, am I correct?"

"How the hell did you know that?" Ichigo said, surprised.

"Grimmjow told me."

"That bastard." Ichigo hissed through his teeth, "No one is supposed to know, it's no one else's business."

Aizen chuckled.

"I'm not upset or angry with you. I think I understand to why you wanted to keep it a secret. It was a shocking sight to witness, was it not? Another person who is just like you? Anyone would be frightened. If you wish to go to him again, I have something to tell you before you go."

"What is it?"

"He's the one who threatened to kill your family."

Ichigo went frozen.

"He what again?!"

"Remember, that time when you went to go take a visit to see them, the human authorities were there? And were unsure of what had happened? That Ichigo had just escaped after he took a knife and tried to murder them all." Aizen said, slowly stalking around him.

"I did see that, although I kept my distance from the house because I was nervous of getting close. But he was responsible?!" Ichigo yelled with anger.

"Correct, all the more reason to go after him, right?"

So, all that...was acting? None of the emotions that Ichigo showed were not real at all? He just did that to mess with me?

"And to think..." Ichigo growled, "He accused ME of doing it? there's going to be hell for him! Even Kisuke blamed me, they will die."

Aizen smiled. Of course he was lying, but Ichigo was too blind to see it. He just wanted to see this boy get rattled up, not only was it entertaining, but it had to be done in order for him to get stronger and let his rage take control. This was just the start. This was all a part of his 100-year scheme.

"I never wanted to hurt my family. After all, you and I made a deal that they would be safe if I came with you and joined you and your army of Arrancars."

"Of course. Now that a threat has been posed, go and eliminate it." Aizen put his hand on his shoulder as his approval and sign that he was free to go.

"Thanks. Now I'm out of here."

Ichigo started to run but Aizen stopped him.

"One last thing."

"What?"

"He's no longer in the World of the Living. He got himself caught by the Soul Reapers and is in the Soul Society. If it weren't for him, it would've been you who got captured instead."

"Is he? Ha, serves him right then. But I will still hunt him down and make him pay."

"I hope for you to return safely."

* * *

The moment has arrived. Ichigo was handcuffed by bindings made of Kido, and strings of rope-like thread that were connected to the collar object around his neck, allowing him to figure out what it was used for. They prevented him from escaping. Four men in robes led him, with two in front and two behind him and they held staffs that connected the ropes to his collar. Byakuya led the way until they reached Squad 1 barracks. They stopped at two large tall doors. Byakuya turned around and looked at Ichigo.

"Good luck." He said softly.

That's all he had to say for the time being.

The doors opened and they creaked loudly, because of their mass. Ichigo squinted his eyes to see who was inside, after the doors opened all the way he saw them; the leader Yamamoto, Shunsui, Ukitake, Soi Fon, Toshiro, Unohana, Komamura, Kenpachi, but the only one missing was Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

The men led him to the center of the room. One of them, ordered: "Prisoner, you must sit on your knees."

Ichigo did so. It bugged him he had to be bossed around, but said nothing.

"This meeting will now begin. Ichigo Kurosaki, the council of Central 46 has made their decision, in three days from now, you will be executed on the Sokuyoku Hill, and carry out your sins."

Ichigo knew it, he gritted his teeth, he knew these guys were unfair and somewhat cruel and knew they would do this. They're not being generous at all.

"You have also been stripped of your Soul Reaper powers, in case you were wondering why you haven't been able to access them." Yamamoto explained.

"Yep, I figured that out eventually." Ichigo sassed him.

"Don't talk back to the Captain, lowly human." Soi Fon hissed.

He looked at her.

"Well can you blame me? You guys aren't smart enough to distinguish who you've captured here, apparently. I'm not the one you're after." He defended.

The 2nd Captain slammed her foot forward,

"Should I kill you right now and spare you the suffering of waiting?" Soi Fon threatened, she grasped the handle of her sword.

"Step down, Soi Fon." Yamamoto shouted.

Soi Fon scoffed and went back in line with the other Captains. She continued to glare at him. Ichigo could never figure out what her deal was, though he understood her dislike of him.

"Is there anything you wish to say to us, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ukitake said.

He held no hate for this boy, despite he had harmed his dear subordinate. He wanted to see what he was like this close before time was up.

Ichigo's face went a little softer to the elder Captain.

"Ukitake, I want to let you know what happened to Rukia was terrible, and I never meant to hurt her, she's one the best comrades I could ever ask for. I know you cared about her and you're one of the kindest people I know. And everyone-"

He turned back to all of them, with a firm and determined expression.

"I am not the Ichigo you know. Please hear this out, I'm not from this universe and a just the other day I fought the real culprit you're after and you just happened to catch me right after he went back to Hueco Mundo. If you all want proof, I can give you that. In my world, we're comrades and I've helped you fight and I would help you fight now as well. I've never killed anyone and I don't plan on doing so any time soon. I never meant to hurt Rukia, that Ichigo is the one responsible for everything. I've never meant to cause trouble for both sides-"

"Ha! Do you believe this nonsense?" Soi Fon mocked, holding back her amusement and looking at the others. "He's obviously not only crazy and a murderer, but stupid to think he can fool us so he make his escape!"

"Well, you guys want it or not? I can show two ways to prove I'm different from the other one!" Ichigo declared.

Ukitake and Shunsui looked at him, surprised and a little sympathetic. Both of them were reading his energy, even before he entered the meeting, and indeed there was something unique and different about this young man. He seemed to be rational and kinder than from what they were told. Something about his eyes, they weren't sure what to put their finger on.

"Head Captain." Hitsugaya spoke up and turned to the older man,

"I believe he has a right to express himself. Personally, I think he is crazy as Captain Soi Fon says, but after giving it some thought, something hasn't been adding up. I think he should say what he needs to say."

Hitsugaya stepped back into line. "There you go, prisoner. I'm only doing this because I want to see for myself, not because I care."

"Thanks Toshiro." With that, Ichigo knew the young captain would be annoyed by addressing his first name.

"No one calls me by my first name." He said firmly, not looking at him.

Yamamoto was silent and expressionless, then he opened one eye.

"Make it quick, Kurosaki."

 _Here's my chance!_

Everyone stared at Ichigo, some curious, some doubtful and annoyed, but they still remained and watched.

"First off, haven't you all seen that I look different, or that I don't have any scars on my upper body?"

"Scars? You have scars? How does that prove anything? They're unimportant and were left out in the reports, how does that make you different from what you claim to be?" said Soi Fon.

Ichigo's stomach sank. So that seemed to fail. It looks like only Byakuya knows about other Ichigo's scars and no else. Next, might be his trump card.

"Watch this then." He said confidently and softly.

Everyone now had their full attention to him. Ichigo closed his eyes.

 _You there?_

Silence. Then he answered.

 _Yeah, I am. I'm ready to put on a little show for them, like I promised._ The Hollow replied.

 _Do it. But be careful, and don't scare them._

Ichigo relaxed himself. Then he stood up. Immediately the men in robes watched him suspiciously. He let his inner demon take half control of his body...and he let his spirit energy leak out, it was the red and black colored energy and it flowed upwards into the air and from his back, his hair swayed slowly. Some of the Captains mouths had dropped from shock, amazement, and fear. Undecipherable whispering and voices became louder as he concentrated.

"What is the meaning of this!? He shouldn't be using his Soul Reaper power, that seal should have locked it away for good!" - Toshiro

"Fool, take a good look, does that feel anything like a Soul Reaper's spiritual energy?! It's clearly a Hollow's, someone stop him before he attacks us all!" -Soi Fon

"Do we really need to stop him? He seems like someone I could kill and take care of!" -Kenpachi

"Doesn't seem that malicious to me, if he wanted to attack he would've done it by now." -Shunsui

Ichigo opened his eyes, they were black and yellow, and this time he was still conscious of himself, however now they saw his eyes...some had yelped or screamed the moment they saw them.

"That's enough!" Yamamoto said.

The binds on Ichigo's wrists got tighter, it felt like they could cut off his hands and they were so painful, it made him stop the flow of his energy. He fell to his knees.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, not only are you a threat to both worlds, but you have deepened your execution by exposing your Hollow powers, which is illegal for anyone to attain and is punishable by death."

He glared a sad face to them. His eyes faded back to brown and white. If he had one of his hands free from the binds, he wished he was able to smack his own face.

 _Damn it I forgot about that, so basically I just scared them further, I'm so stupid._ Ichigo let his head go limp and gently hit the smooth floorboards.

"Get up." Someone ordered. He didn't know who's voice that was, and he didn't care. He felt so hopeless right now.

"Don't touch me." He hissed.

"I said... stand up!" This person grabbed him by the hair and arm forcefully and making his neck hurt.

This, made Ichigo's anger flare up. Black wisps flew upwards into the air and became stronger with his rage.

"NO!"

His eyes turned back to black and gold againand glared at whoever was in sight. Ichigo didn't care if he scared them even more now, he just wanted to show how wrong they were and start demanding them to listen to him. More people backed away in horror, some of the captains had their swords in their hands ready to attack. Toshrou and Soi Fon had their swords, prepared to fight, along with Komamura. Kenpachi looked excited, seeing him as an opponet worthy of bringing down, Shunsui and Ukitake only looked heartbroken.

Ichigo now realized acting like was not going to help. He took deep breaths and calmed down.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly and walked to the men in robes.

Ukitake was sad, he was hoping this young man would've been able to redeem himself, he made a mental note to come by his cell and hear his side of the story, Hitsugaya was sort of right, something wasn't making sense.

"Take him back to his cell. This meeting is over, all Captains dismissed." Yamamoto announced and stomped the floor with his staff.

No one saw Ukitake and Shunsui talk to each other quietly, and watched as Ichigo was led away.

The four men in robes started to lead Ichigo away, he kept his head down. Ichigo had to hold back the need to yell and get angry, but he knew that wasn't going to change anything.

 _So this...must've what Rukia went through. No one to take a stand and help, but be seen as a sinner._

Byakuya started to get in front of him and lead him back, Ichigo didn't see Renji standing by a wall, smirking with pleasure. Renji walked alongside him and started to smile. Head held down he didn't look at the lieutenant.

"Sooo, sad news for you, eh? Good for you, serves you right." He said, taunting.

Byakua stopped and so did the men in robes, the Captain said nothing but listened.

Ichigo mumbled something but it wasn't very audible.

"You're ...nothing...ward."

"Huh? Could you repeat that? I didn't hear you." Renji mocked, putting one hand behind his ear.

Ichigo faced him,

"You're nothing but a bully and a coward, if I had my sword with me I'd beat you senseless you worthless idiot. How the hell did Rukia even put up with you? You're one of those assholes that thinks he's better than everyone else. The Renji I know would never act like this, yeah, he's stubborn and a decent fighter and he would also beat you if he wanted to, and is more respectful and fights for the ones important to him. The Renji I know..."

Ichigo made a death glare, it made Renji take one step back, it was...such a frightening expression that screamed danger.

"-Fought and obtained Bankai to save Rukia and did everything in his power to help her. You, on the other hand can go die in a hole and starve, let the maggots eat your guts." He hissed with venom.

Ichigo's expression not only had anger, but a wicked smile. Renji thought he saw his eyes turn red for one moment.

Renji grabbed his sword and was about to strike, but Byakuya stopped and countered it. The loud clashing brought back Ichigo to his senses.

He shook his head. _What happened?_ He was talking to Renji, then his mind went blank. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear for a moment and then he realized it.

 _Shit, did it happen again? Something took over my speech and made me say something awful..._

"Sheathe your blade this instant, Lieutenant Abarai." Byakuya ordered. "It's not your job to execute the criminal, much less harass them."

"But sir! He's dangerous! Did you not hear what he said?! And he had this crazy-ass look on his face-" Renji began to protest.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"Fine, fine!"

Renji got the message, he put away his sword before the Captain could summon his Shikai and started to walk away, fuming.

"Wait, Renji." Said Ichigo, not looking at anyone, he had to shake his thoughts of regret in order to speak.

"What, asshole?" Renji turned his head to one side.

Ichigo made the kindest expression he could. He needed to apologize. If he were really to die in just a few days, the least he could try and do was give one last good impression of himself. If Renji were to find out the truth one day, Ichigo didn't want him to feel too guilty when he realized they had the wrong one.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said those things, I never meant them. Please know that Rukia was a great friend and I cared about her a lot and she helped me. And, she's alive from my world." He said with sincerity.

Renji looked at him still like he was crazy and an idiot, but also with surprise. The apology took him aback, yes. He never knew Ichigo was one to be sincere, was he? But then the red-head thought, it could be another trick. Then he scowled back at him.

"You still want me to believe your little schemes? I'm not a retard. Maybe before you die, I'll get to beat the shit out of you."

He started to walk away and get smaller in the distance.

"Let's go." Byakuya ordered softly.

As they went Ichigo felt more and more ashamed. Now he was afraid Byakuya might change his mind what he said to Renji, he knew he must've sounded evil and looked crazy. Was it possible to explain in that state of mind, he had no control of his brain or body? He could only hope. Not only that, but the Captain may be weary of his hollow half.

They made it back to cell, still dim lit, and water was dripping somewhere. The four men who contained Ichigo were now long gone. Ichigo sat on his bed, head down.

"What's wrong? You seemed troubled." Said Byakuya.

"You heard what I said, right? Now I'm betting bucks you won't believe me and hear me out." He dreaded. "I didn't mean anything. I know I sound like some inconsiderate person, or like that Ichigo."

Byakuya stood in front of the bars, processing his words and replaying what had happened earlier. He thought at first, Ichigo was really acting out his anger at Renji and possibly lied about everything. But after his apology...

"And..yeah...I have Hollow powers inside me. I didn't think it through enough. Now they're all terrified, I don't blame you if you were too."

The Captain said nothing, then answered,

"I'm still willing to listen to you. I'm sorry about Renji, when I go back I will have a word with him."

Ichigo looked up at him, surprised and smiling.

"You are? That's good."

Byakuya saw the playful glint in his eyes. He'd been taking note of it. When was the last time he ever saw a friendly aura in them? He may not know the teen much, but all he knew was he was always sarcastic from what he remembered. He knew for a fact, Ichigo didn't have a vigorous expression in his eyes that night.

Ichigo heard growling, it was his stomach. He just remembered he hadn't eaten in a while. And embarrassingly, it echoed in the cell.

Red blush covered Ichigo's face. "Sorry about that."

"First, I'll fetch you something to eat. Conversations are better on a full stomach. Then I'll listen."

"Thanks."


	25. Chapter 25

A gate opened, into the districts closest to the White Gate. Out stepped Yuji as he carried Kon on his shoulder. As soon as he touched ground, the portal closed behind them.

"We made it safely." Said Yuji.

Kon let out a puff of air, "Good, that tunnel we went through was creepy as hell."

"And look." Yuji pointed out with his finger.

"Woahh." Kon's eyes turned white.

A massive, tall circular wall stood before them half a mile away from where they stood.

"That's where we need to go." Yuji smirked with anticipation.

"So it's like you said, once we're inside it, there's no going back?"

"Yeah. But before we do.."

The Soul Reaper put Kon on the ground.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You have a choice,... you can stay here and wait for me till I return with Ichigo; that way you'll be at less risk of danger."

Kon stood thinking for a moment. He was already sure of himself that he made his mind to help in any way he can. But Yuji did make a very crucial point...

"I'm going." He lifted his head,

"I'm aware of the risks. But Ichigo needs us and we're his only chance. Let's do this!" He declared fiercely.

Yuji smiled proudly.

"You're pretty brave, Kon. And a good friend to him." He stood up and turned away.

He didn't see the cherry-colored blush on the plush toys face.

"I-I'm ..wait...n-no..that's not...he's not my friend!" Kon denied.

"Your actions say otherwise."

Both started to get closer. As they did, a giant man stood in front of the entry way. The two peered from one side of a house.

"That's Jidanbo, the gate keeper. He's one to not underestimate." Yuji said wearily.

"So...what do we do? That guy looks mega tough."

"That's where I step in." Said Yuji, looking back at Kon behind him.

"You know how I said I had those teleporting powers? That's what we're going to do, flash in there. Listen carefully..." He cleared his throat.

Kon leaned over.

"The Seireitei is protected by an invisible dome, it keeps out unwanted intruders. Ichigo back then from my time was able to get past that by combining his spiritual pressure with his friends and they successfully did. Even though it's just us two, I can still get us in, unnoticed."

"How will you hide us?"

"I can turn off my presence, but by the time we get in, we have to be out of eyesight and stay hidden as much as possible, because Squad 12 is always on the look-out for activity inside and outside the Sereitei. Even with my spirit pressure on low volume they'll be able to detect it due to the Hollow part in me."

"Hmmm. I think I understand most of what you said."

"Good. You ready?"

"Hold up! What about me? How are you going to get me in again?" Kon asked nervously.

Yuji smiled.

"Before we left...Kisuke gave me this..."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a teal-colored gikon pill.

"This is the surprise. It's not for me. It's for you, Kon." He handed it to him.

With his tiny paws Kon held it carefully, like it was a piece of glass that could break.

"Is this...a Mod Soul pill?"

"Something like that."

"But...I'm already a Mod Soul..why would he make..?"

"I know what will happen after you swallow it. But I won't say what. You need to see it for yourself." Yuji winked at him.

Unsure, Kon looked closer at it. Nothing special about it other than its color.

"We need to move now. I suggest you swallow it now, or later."

"I'll do it now." Despite Kon was still confused, he did.

He choked it down.

But nothing happened.

"What? Maybe it failed-"

Kon froze. He felt so odd. Then slightly painful. He could feel the current pill that resided within that was his true body be swallowed up by something. Little did he know he was moaning from the discomfort. He fell face first into the ground. Yuji watched it unfold. A glow began to form around, then a flash. After it a new unfamiliar form appeared and was more visible. Yuji's eyes widened.

A boy was lying down face first. But no sign of the plush doll that was originally standing in the same place.

"Kon? Are you okay?" Yuji touched his head.

"What happened?"

The boy lifted his head and revealed his face, and thus, lime green eyes shined in the sunlight. He sat up on his legs.

"Congrats."

"Huh? What're you talking about- AHH!"

Kon looked at his hand in shock. He expected a lion paw, but it wasn't there. He peered at both, flexing his wrists and fingers. He looked at the rest of his body.

"I'm- I'm ..a human?"

"Not entirely."

Kon, now in a human vessel, wore a jacket with a hood the same color of his former plush body and brown khaki's. His hair, a curly caramel brown and eyes like limeade. He felt his face, not flat, with a real nose, mouth and ears. Next he felt his chest, it rose up and down into a rhythm, and with a beating human heart.

Yuji unsheathed his sword and handed it to him.

"Here, it's not much of a mirror but it should do."

Kon gingerly took the blade and looked back at the thin reflection and gasped to himself. He never in his dreams thought this would actually happen. His own personal gigai, or whatever to call it. He was used to using Ichigo's all the time and never got to enjoy the extra mobility. He was so tired as being used as a tool to him and even more tired when Ichigo threatened to beat him up on a daily basis and at times he did, nearly dismembering his plush body. Now he could teach him a lesson if the opportunity came. Kon held his hand on his face, silently overjoyed to himself. He owed it to Kisuke for granting his one wish, ever since he was made. He could fight back and help out more and wouldn't worry about height differences.

"You like it? I think you look great."

Kon didn't answer, but the grin on Kon's new face was enough to hint he loved it.

"I'm ready to go, Yuji."

A few minutes later they got closer to the gate. It took a little longer due to Kon getting used to his new gigai and tripped a couple of times. When he did, he'd land on his face or chest and it hurt a lot more than what he was used to feeling. Getting accustomed to walking in a human body was much to be desired, but Kon knew he could manage. After being able to get a hold of himself, both he and Yuji kept out for any onlookers.

They met the solid wall of the gate.

"Hold onto me, Kon." Yuji advised, looking at the top of the gate.

"But where...?" Kon asked, it started to feel a little awkward having to be close to another man.

"On my back would be fine, but..oh never mind, when I teleport ourselves in, I'll need a firm hold on you."

Kon grabbed his forearm.

"Hmmm, more like, my hand would work," Yuji encouraged.

Kon shot his hand back, revolted. "EW, no way!"

"I'm kidding, haha." Yuji chuckled.

"Oh."

"My arm is fine. I was only pushing your buttons."

"No shit." Kon failed to hide his own laugh. He was starting to grow on Yuji more and more.

They both interlocked forearms.

"Let's go. We both need to be still, Kon..lower your breathing pattern by inhaling in slowly." He told him carefully, while looking at the top of the gate if in search of something.

Kon kept his eyes on him, while following as he instructed. He didn't question as to why his breathing was important, but it made him curious.

But suddenly he felt so cold!

"Y-Yuji?" He shivered.

"What I'm doing...is lowering our body temperature into the blood stream by five degrees colder than the normal body warmth. When I transport ourselves, it makes your breathing slower like I need it to. After I jump the moment we leave the ground, you won't be able see a thing."

That sounded no fun at all.

Kon for a millisecond felt fearful, but he pushed it back. There was no going back now. Ichigo was waiting on the other side. This was all for him. Before another thought came into mind.. he felt nothing. Nothing. Not his entire body, or mind, or skin. For three seconds. It felt like an eternity.

"We're in."

Kon shook his head and adjusted his sight. The white wall was gone, instead many more surrounded the two and long white houses with orange rooftops, the sky was now in full view above, the floor was made of tile and the dirt ground was gone. Kon felt less cold than before.

"Was that one of your sword's ability?" He asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Yep. I can make people go into a hypothermic stage to slow their heart and breathing. What I did was only a minor state of it. I could go colder if I wanted to."

 _Wow, he's good. It was still a shame he couldn't be a captain though._

"Which way do we go now?" Kon looked at the countless buildings

"The Maggot's Nest."

Kon whipped his head at him,

"Are you sure?"

Yuji made a sharp nod.

"It's only a hunch, but I think he's being kept in prison there, and not the Repent Tower. They only take the most dangerous criminals to the Nest. Unfortunately, Ichigo is considered one of them."

Kon cringed. The thought of him being taken to prison in a place not only in squalor conditions, but to take an innocent man into a pit of crazy people.

"On the upside, his location is easier to get to than the Tower, if it were the tower instead we'd be exposed to more people and being seen. The Maggot's Nest is in the forest behind Sokyoku Hill, we'll be hidden and security is quite lax."

* * *

 **Update: There wont be any chapters for just a short time. I'm not quitting, I'm only making more chapters to stay ahead and I want more time. Stay reading! 3**


	26. Chapter 26

"So...we're screwed. Aren't' we King?" The Hollow muttered.

He wasn't talking to anyone in particular, he was alone and lied down on the glass windows of a skyscraper. Hands and arms tucked behind his white hair. He was bored of course, but he got used to it ages ago. His most recent alternative was listening to Ichigo taking to whomever was outside this endless void of scrapers. It still was missing the clear blue skies and it was mostly patchy dark clouds. Whoever Ichigo spoke to, he felt what he was feeling. And could at times see pieces of the conversation. One that caught his attention the most was the Soul Reaper with red hair, he recognized him from the other world…

He always had a huge dislike for this one. He almost killed Ichigo awhile back, and if he hadn't stepped in, both would be dead. This Renji was twice as worse. At least the other Renji, Hollow admitted, knew how to fight back and didn't brag about how killing off a friend was the best thing to do.

"Ugh."

He couldn't understand how he felt sympathetic lately. He knew his instincts were still turned off. Was this permanent? Also he embarrassingly regretted telling Ichigo what he wanted to protect he would help protect it. For hours on end, he second guessed what his true motives were. He hated the idea and possible fact he started to act less hollow rather than his true nature.

"What I've been feeling is more human-like as time flies by. Just disgusting."

It didn't help his current mood that he, and Ichigo will be dead in a short period of time if they don't take action. He wanted to go back as much as Ichigo wanted. Only downside that he'd still be stuck here with nothing to do, but the threat of death wouldn't loom over him at least.

"It's natural to care about yourself."

Hollow lurched his head up, Zangestu stood on the opposite side of where he was. He twitched. When, and where did he come from? At times, even he himself didn't know some things about this man, all he knew was how to use him as a weapon. But he never failed once...to know what he was thinking and feeling. Zangestu didn't look at him, but gazed at the horizon of endless scrapers. The gentle wind blew past them.

"What are you going about?" Hollow avoided his face.

"Looking after yourself. Looking out for Ichigo, his friends, his family. Me. Self-preservation is a necessity for survival."

"..Like I know what that means." Hollow scowled.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs and did the same, looking at the skyscrapers.

Zangestu continued.

"Hollow... you will discover what it means to truly protect something. However...you've been doing so all this time..fighting and taking over for your other soul. You just haven't grasped the concept yet. When that time comes, you'll know the answer."

Hollow only stared with a dry look.

"You make a lot less sense than dumbass king."

Zangestu bowed his head.

"Another thing...that all humans contain..it has saved them time and time again...it has killed again and again."

..."What is it?"

Zangestu glanced at him.

"That..is love."

Love?

Hollow had never heard of it. Ever since he was born that day, Ichigo regained his powers. The first thing his Hollow gazed on was skyscrapers. Hollow thought way back then after he took his first footsteps of life.

* * *

He had to take a few moments to realize his stood on atop of a cerulean building in a daze. But the first thought that signaled to his brain was several messages;

Take Over. Fight. Survive. Devour. Taste Blood.

At first he didn't realize for some time, he was a Hollow born inside of another soul. After he stood in the same spot he looked at his hands...

"What are these? and black shells?"

Little did he know they were black-tipped claws on his fingertips. Something was covering his face, he felt around its shape, it was slightly hard and smooth. He realized a minute later he could take it off. He looked closer at it. A mask, with sliver shaped holes and crimson streaks. Something moved under himself, he caught the reflection of his body, he bent down, first seeing dark and yellow eyes stare back at him. At first he was indifferent about them, then he frightened himself. Those eyes alone could show one that they were the eyes of a predator.

The buildings began to shake, tremble and crack.

"What am I?"

Little did he know, and only Zangestu knew...but not Ichigo...this took place while Ichigo was undergoing his Hollowfication. Zangetsu was trying everything he could to prevent Ichigo from losing his human half to the hollow. The Hollow's self-discovery and awakening had just ended. His powers were like a baby chick being born from its egg, unable to control its limbs after being hatched. He had no control over it. He didn't mean to make Ichigo feel the pain that was occurring. The only thing that was trying to take over was the Hollow's instinct, although not intentional, it was Ichigo's soul reacting to its stage of Hollowfication. It was all subliminal. Now that he acknowledged his own life and was breathing, he needed to spread dominance. That very dominance was a huge desire to show anything that this world here was HIS.

* * *

After a few days had passed...he became stronger, starting to think and make decisions of his own free will. The Hollow discovered he could watch Ichigo from his perspective. He wanted all that he had. His weapon, his power. Then he began to realize what a Hollow truly was.

The embodiment of instinct! These desires grew overwhelmingly strong they drove him insane. He would get what he wanted. Every waking moment he tormented and threatened the host of the body he shared. How marvelous it was.

But now..

It was gone. He didn't know what to feel. He felt lost.

But he remembered one emotion...one he never understood. It appeared and happened several occasions during the time Ichigo fought in the Soul Society. Whenever he shouted and declared he would save Rukia..whenever she was on his mind or how high he praised her...it was warm, unshakable.. and unconditional ..

Resolve? Instinct?

He thought of these two words he knew the most..but they didn't fit what Ichigo felt. Thinking of it now, from what Zangestu had explained.. was this it? was this what he was talking about? "If Ichigo knows about love, why doesn't he say so?"

It may be that even Ichigo was oblivious to his own feelings, the Hollow had thought about that a long time ago. His irrational impulses to protect always irked him so much he wanted to claw at the teen. Then stopped again, stopping the flow of anger and confusion to think;

Love. What it means to protect.

It appeared Ichigo didn't know a lot of things, and not just himself, he admitted.

"Weird. Am I teaching myself about this thing with love? What the shit does it even mean?"

While Hollow was deep in thought, Zangestu gave him one last stare..and made a grin to himself. He was finished with what he wanted to say. And with that, he started to pace off.

...

Several hours later, Hollow's head jerked hard. He didn't know that he fell into a slumber. Not like it was the first time. He blinked several times and rubbed his face. Annoyed with himself, he stood up and sighed. His hand was still half white. It stopped bugging him for the time being. The thought of taking a little walk to wake up and check on Ichigo didn't sound too bad at the moment.

He turned and stopped dead in his tracks. He heard the trickling of something.

Droplets of fresh blood on a window pane.

"Where did that come from?"

He got closer and bent his back. It definitely wasn't his. His wounds had healed awhile back. Surely, he didn't hurt himself by accident recently.

He was about to ignore it then..he felt..something..

He was not alone.

The atmosphere took a turn into an eerie silence. No wind. You could hear a pin drop. When was the last time it got this quiet? It was unsettling.

Instantly, he sought to look for whoever was out there, but in the back of his mind he was screaming to run. He began to search for this possible new intruder. He'd rather not show fear to the enemy.

Closing his eyes, he focused.

No doubt, it was Ichigo.

 _...No, something is wrong.._

He looked around, seeing if Ichigo was here, but nothing, he would've appeared a long time ago before he could notice, right?

Then it echoed, the most maniacal chuckle flew in the air.

Hollow narrowed his eyes. This intruder was in hiding. And possibly toying around.

"Come out. Show yourself."

There was no response. The enemy was watching closely and surrounded the Hollow. He saw drops of blood fall from above and more chuckling.

"Hey Zangestu..if you're jerking with me you should remember I forgot how to laugh." He threw sarcasm into the air.

"I am not Zangestu." This new voice shrilled.

"Fight me, coward."

"But hide and seek is my favorite game."

"Is it now? if you want to go that way, I'll play your little game." Hollow smirked.

"You're it."

Oh, how long has it been since he'd had the pleasure to hunt down his prey? This should be entertaining.

Grabbing his white Zangestu and held it in hand ready to slice the first thing that came across him. He started to make out this new enemy's presence, trying to locate him. For sure, he thought, this wasn't Arel. It was undeniably male. And possibly Ichigo...but that's when he got confused; it sounded like him, but his voice would become audible but turn into an entirely different voice. It was strange.

Walking slowly, he kept alert for any sneak attacks.

WHOOSH.

He jumped behind and slashed whatever just flew by, but nothing was there.

"Eeeny.."

Hollow whipped around and looked behind...he sounded like he was right there! But there was no one.

"Meeny.."

Angry, he looked above. No sight of him. He was close by somewhere, he looked but couldn't see him.

"Miney..."

He looked to his right. Nothing. Then behind again.

He turned.

All confidence to hunt left him.

"Boo."

There it was, a heavily blood stained Ichigo holding Zangestu that was not black, or white, but full on red. His hair not the vibrant orange but dark brown from the encrusted and dried blood, eyes a sickening red as well. His teeth revealed fang-like canines. On his right cheek, his skin was torn off, revealing his jaw and upper teeth. He could only stand frozen and watched helplessly as Ichigo slashed him across the torso, drawing crimson.

-KRIZIT-! The impact of the slash roared.

"You lose, weakling." He laughed.

Hollow fell to his side. He howled in pain. Which was a rare feeling. Pain never bothered him. His brain was trained to tolerate the most extreme levels. But this.. was absolute agony! Much more than he could bear. It wasn't the cut that was bad, but whatever the blade left into the wound was like squeezing snake venom into it. Something was literally digging, clawing its way into his flesh. Immediately he figured this wasn't an ordinary wound. No ordinary attack, or ordinary Ichigo.

A blood lusted Ichigo. The one who appeared and threatened the real Ichigo the night before. Hollow held on to his sides, dropping his blade. Tightening his eyes, and biting his lips he tried to stop screaming.

 _WHO IS THIS? HOW DARE HE MESS WITH ME!_

"So this is what it looks like when a pathetic Hollow writhes in pain. Lovely."

Hollow weakly glared at him, body facing first on the ground, to distract himself from the wound, he dug his nails into his skin, which bled just as much. He needed to attack. And to do it, he had to be sneaky.

 _Act like he thinks you're too weak to fight back!_

Blood-clad Ichigo crouched down and pulled a fistful of white hair, forcing Hollow to look at him in the eyes. His breath was rancid. He gave a toothy grin before frowning.

"Unfortunately, it's too soon to finish you off. What I cut you with is a part of my instinctual intellect. I need to weaken you more and more. Thanks to the parasite that's lingering ...you and Ichigo will soon be mine."

Hollow spat blood. "P-parasite? What the shit does that mean?" He snarled. He didn't care that his hair was being pulled, defeating this son of a bitch was more important.

"I'm not too sure myself to be honest," Blood covered Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows,

"Like I believe you. You pulled on my strings and I'm sure you're still pulling them now." Hollow wasn't going to fall for any tricks again.

"True, you learned the hard way. Then again, you never trusted _me_. Oh what am I saying? I'll just have to explain to that tiny brain of yours,"

"Ichigo" tilted his head,

"Something is weakening the both of you. It will have its downsides and plus sides. Sure, it's doing me a favor. But if you don't get to where I want you cornered soon, it will strike first before I can. Either way. It's sort of a win-win situation. I'll attempt to devour this parasite myself. Just like any other Hollow that mindlessly binges on what it preys." He cackled, and roughly let go of Hollow's head. A pool of blood was forming under him.

"What are you?" Hollow could barely keep conscious and keep his eyes on the enemy.

The bloody Ichigo smiled.

"I am Ichigo. Been him ever since he and I were born. I'm his hate, his rage. The kind of being that feeds off his negative impulse. Been set free ever since you came into the inverted world. I am..human instinct."

He laughed again. The air became bitter and cold. His spirit energy made some windows splinter and crack.

 _Human_ _instinct_? Like a Hollows? But it was pretty obvious he wasn't a Hollow. This was a separate entity altogether.

"For now, I'm gonna wait. See ya."

He started to walk off. His back was turned.

"Damn it.."

A tear went down his face. Hollow didn't know from which... either from the pain or how scared he was. But only to himself this one time. He knew it was fear.

Hollow knew his back was exposed, but he hesitated. The pain was not only slowing down his chance...it was his fear...how truly scared he was for himself. And Ichigo. That thought made him shake, and made his wound throb. Was this something that could be stopped or not? Hollow beat the windows with his fist, not caring if he cut himself.

 _No! I refuse to show fear for him! I am the Horse! I'm a Hollow. Hollows don't show empathy or love!_

Wait.

"Did I...just say love?" He whispered.

He couldn't figure out what it meant yet, and he said he didn't feel any hate, he felt calm, when he felt calm, he felt considerate. Consideration? He tried to tie it all together. He knew what consideration was at least. And what the opposite of selfishness was. He'd seen Ichigo prove it from time again and again. Ichigo was considerate. Ichigo was selfish. Then backwards. The bipolar product. He realized and knew all along and bragged if he didn't take over when Ichigo was about to die, they'd both be dead. He wanted him to get stronger, but what was the reason for?! He screamed internally.

He always knew his main instinct as an opposite species was to devour and fight. When he said it in his mind, it was like he knew it's meaning all along. But his subconsciousness refused to grasp it's understanding.

His dark eyes widened. That feeling wasn't instinct. The whole time. It was what Ichigo was doing for everyone, including him. When the teenager fought, it was the opposite of hatred. It was compassion. Ichigo...loved everyone.

Hollow...understood.

Hollow cared about him.

Cared for his wellbeing.

Ichigo in return cared for everyone.

This thought for once, didn't disgust him.

"Someone to protect. To cherish. To fight for." Zangestu's words echoed inside his being.

Internally, he laughed to himself.

 _Of course, I don't love Ichigo. Ridiculous._ He only knew hatred. Hatred for him. Hatred for everything he had that he didn't. He only protected him in order for both to survive. But was that really true? How do you explain the opposite meaning of what you known all your life? He wanted to hate Ichigo right this moment and not rely on his help...he refused. But another part of him denied it. But his instincts told him to obey. The instincts that were telling him to think.

What has attacked him was clearly not human.

It held no consideration or compassion, or love. This twisted bastard was going to kill them both. But...if the situation was switched, would Ichigo do the same for him?

He remembered his fight with Muramasa, and then with Arel. Even then, he fought selflessly, he protected him. "You're a part of me. That's all there is to it."

Hollow pursed his lips..swallowing the thought that was making him feel insured that Ichigo, ...whether you were Hollow, human, Arrancar, Soul Reaper, Quincy, Vizard,or Zanpaktou...he'd protect them. He would fight back. That very fact was enough to numb the excruciating pain and brought back his usual thick-headed attitude.

Wel,l hell..then this was it. Time to strike back.

"I'll protect..."

He started to support himself with his legs,

"Protect..."

He revealed his ability..one that he only knew he had, but rarely used. He raised his non-human skin colored hand. Black, razor sharp claws extended on his fingertips. A red tuft of fur appeared and surrounded his wrists. His mask began to materialize, and covered one of his eyes.. as well as a long horn formed on the side. He brought them forward to call out his next attack;

"I'll PROTECT you!" He roared.

A red ball of light formed on his claws.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

He aimed it at the enemy, the one that cut him down without remorse, the one that threatened Ichigo's life.

This Ichigo turned and made a sideways smirk, as if he knew the Hollow would strike. He side-stepped before the cero could touch him. It hit one skyscaper without mercy.

"Oh?" He was astonished.

Hollow fully stood. With as much as he could with his ability, he let his regenerative healing start. It was working slowly. Better than nothing. His mask started to dissolve and fade. Claws were still visible as steam blazed from his fingertips.

No anger showed on his face. Or hate. Or fear. But calm resolve.

"We will...stop you. If I have to stop you by myself and Ichigo dies, I'll avenge him. I'll devour you before you devour any of us. Ichigo belongs to no one."

"Ha. We'll see how long you last before that comes around." This Ichigo vanished.

With him no longer in sight, and didn't seem to threaten him anymore, he let drowsiness take over, but not before he fell and hit the cold surface he silently pleaded,

"Help...Ichigo..."

* * *

He fell unconscious.

OMGGGGG GO HOLLOW ICHIGOOO! HE'S STARTING TO REALIZE HE REALLY CARES ABOUT HIS KING! BUT WILL HE MAKE IT? Please review!^^


	27. Chapter 27

Ichigo woke up to the usual sounds of water trickling and dripping off somewhere outside the cell. He wondered what time it was.

He stretched his still sore body. But it's been feeling better than yesterday. The engraving on his back still burned. Something caught his eye by the bar doors leading out of the cell. Tiredly, he stood up to see what it was. It was a pitcher and a glass of water. Someone must've came down while he was asleep to give it to him. which, he reminded himself to thank who ever did.

He bent down and took the glass to his cot. He didn't have the full energy to stand up. Water tasted like heaven down his parched throat. It felt great. Feeling like he didn't need any more he set the cup down on the floor. And rested his eyes.

It wasn't long before he heard clanging and echoing on the walls outside. Someone was coming. He approached before the door.

"Are you awake?"

Ichigo sat up. It was Byakuya.

"Yeah." Ichigo rubbed his face and smiled.

"Do you need anything?"

"Not at the moment." Ichigo admitted.

He heard sniffing from the captain.

"I don't mean to offend you but...; I think you should wash up."

"None taken. I probably reek." Ichigo laughed nervously.

"Well...I'm already taking a risk making special visits for you...but I'll arrange you a bath. I think somewhere here in the Maggot's Nest there is a place to bathe. I'll check on my way out, and test to see if it's in operating condition."

"Really? You sure you can do that?"

"I'll try."

"What time is it, by the way?"

"It's past noon."

"What! How long was I asleep?" Ichigo nearly fell off his cot. He figured because of the fight two days ago before his body fell into a deep slumber.

"You were asleep most of the day. I came to check on you last night and weren't awake then. I brought you the water."

"Sheesh. I can't believe I slept that long. And now I only have a day left..." Ichigo trailed off. "Thanks for the water though." He added.

This time Byakuya said nothing and began to search his pocket. He pulled out a key.

"Is that..?"

"The key to the cell, correct." Byakuya finished.

"Are you...letting me out?"

"Not exactly."

Ichigo had to admit he was disappointed, but what could he do? He'd get lost trying to get out anyways.

"It's fine. I won't go anywhere." He said with honesty.

Byakuya didn't look at him and only stared at the key, as if he was questioning if he should come in. Then glanced at Ichigo.

"Do you trust me?" Ichigo asked.

"Still thinking on it."

After a few moments, he put the key into the lock and came in. He kept his eyes on the teen if by chance he were to attack. To the older man's surprise, of course he didn't.

Of course, he was slowly building up his companionship with him again, Ichigo understands why he was being weary. Byakuya grabbed a seat Ichigo didn't know was that there and placed it in the center of the cell, but he didn't sit in it.

"I trust you for now that you won't escape, and I'm ready to listen."

"Can you make room?" Two figures appeared from behind.

Ichigo gasped.

Captains Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Koryaku greeted them. The captain of Squad 8 tipped his hat at Ichigo. Ukitake smiled gently.

"What brings you two here?" Byakuya asks.

"Same as you, Captain Kutchiki. We want to hear his side of the case." Ukitake replied.

Ichigo couldn't be more happier!

"It's so good to see you guys." He beamed.

They too felt the same. They were happy to help this man who claimed to have a good heart. Before coming they kept in mind it may had been a trick before in the meeting, and possibly faked his innocence. So, they came to visit and to catch him off guard. To their surprise, Ichigo displayed the same feeling of a calm and collected person. They sensed no ill intent, whatsoever.

Ichigo knew what to say to make them believe.

"Can I just add real quick..you two from my world helped me and some others, helped Rukia from execution. At first I wasn't aware of it, until she found out, then told me about it."

"Helped Rukia? Do you mean..?" Ukitake gaped, his brown eyes flickered.

"She's alive." Ichigo said happily. "She's working on being a becoming a lieutenant. Aizen was defeated. I gained Hollow and Arrancar companions who helped, and we won the war."

It was so much to take in. The news that everything turned good in the end was enough to make one's heart fall to relief.

Ukitake's eyes became glassy. He looked about to cry.

"Are you alright, Jushiro?" Ichigo asked.

The eldest of the captains couldn't hide the smile he wore and closed his eyes.

"Yes. Don't worry. I'm simply overjoyed that Rukia is doing well wherever she is."

"I wish we all could see her." Shunsui added.

"Don't we all? I already miss her daily punches to my face every morning." Ichigo chuckled, his eyes flickered.

There it was, that look in his eyes, they saw it again. Back at the meeting they held such a unique warmth, it lit up the room altogether. Both men looked at each other in agreement.

"You were right, Byakuya. I think I can confirm this man is different from what we were told." Ukitake said.

Still keeping his stoic face, while at the same time he too smiled at this. The 6th captain turned his attention back to Ichigo.

"Let's question what we want to ask before it becomes suspicious that we've overstayed here."

"Right." Ichigo said, "What do you want to know?"

"What are we like there?" Shunsui asked.

Ichigo took a moment to think, holding his hands together in thought, then he spoke,

"Pretty much the same. The only difference is Byakuya is a bigger pain in the ass than he is." Ichigo outwardly pointed at the dark-haired captain.

The other two laughed, while Byakuya stood unamused by the comment.

"Mind your manners."

"It's the truth!" Ichigo tossed his hands up.

"Good 'ole Byakuya, firm as always." Chuckled Shunsui.

"Wait..." Ichigo looked closer at Ukitake.

"You're not pale."

"Me? Why would I be?" The older man pointed at himself.

"Back at home, ...er, Soul Society you're always not well and you stay in bed every few days. You have to recover from hacking up blood all the time."

The three of them gasped.

"Basically sick." Ichigo added.

"Well, here I am. You're right, I'm not sick. I never was. "

"That's what's different. Ukitake is sick and here, you have no illness. So same person but different paths."

An hour passed and Ichigo spilled from top to bottom of how he came to the alternative world, from Urahara, Arel, and other Ichigo and his battle with him.

Shunsui let out a high pitched whistle.

"That's pretty amazing. Not so much for the other one of you, sorry you had to go through that."

"I've been through pretty much worse situations." Ichigo shrugged.

"Now the question remains, how do we prove your innocence? We can't change the Council 46's choice. There must be some witnesses." Ukitake sighed.

"Even if we could, I think it still be too complicated to change their minds." Shunsui folded his arms.

"Maybe...you could do what you did back then, help me escape?" Ichigo suggested.

"You know what that would mean for all of us?" Byakuya questioned.

"Yeah, going against the law. Or some of you could go to Hueco Mundo and catch the Ichigo hiding there-?"

"It's too risky." Byakuya cut him off. "Much less, finding Aizen's hideout would be difficult."

"Hey, just throwing in ideas."

"But think about that, Kuchiki; if we could bring the two together and compare, we'd then be able to set him free." Said Shunsui.

"If there's a way to do it without breaking the law and be thrown in prison ourselves we'll do it. If not..." Buyakua looked torn. He didn't know a way.

"I know you want to retain your loyalty to the 13 Court Guard Squads, but Ichigo's life is at stake, you'll probably have to wing it." Ukitake put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fully aware. I'll look for some help, and in the meantime, figure out a plan."

"I only have a day left, and I'll do whatever you say." Ichigo said with earnest.

It took him forever to realize and ask outloud, "Wait, Byakuya."

"Yes?"

"Does this mean, you believe me?" Ichigo tensed.

The 6th captain in question, nodded twice.

"I can fully see and believe, you are different. And your innocence matters above anything else right now." He didn't smile, but his ice blue orbs held the embodiment of trust.

"Yes!" Ichigo waved up his hand, then sheepishly regretted it. He was sure he looked like a kid doing it.

"I mean, thanks."

"Rest for now. I'll come back later tonight and let you know." Byakuya smiled returned.

Ichigo resisted the urge to laugh at him, not because it was funny seeing him so expressive, but because he was honest. It made him grateful.

"We should head back." Shunsui announced.

"Right."

The three men were about to make their way until, Ichigo cringed and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He fell to the floor on his knees.

"GUAHH!"

His loud heavy breathing got their attention. Seeing this in alarm, the three captains came in back to the cell.

"My chest hurts." Ichigo grunted. His body began to shake.

"What's wrong?" Shunsui kneeled eye to eye level.

Ichigo couldn't hear over him.

 _What's with this pain?! It's terrible, it feels like my body is going to split in half!  
_  
"... _Ichigo,._.. _help me_."

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror, that was his Hollow's voice, he sounded weak and faint,

"I'm hurt..."

That time was more clear than before. And Ichigo got the hint.

"What's going on?" Byakuya asked, clearly concerned.

He ignored the tremendous pain and replied,

"It's my inner Hollow. He's really hurt...I need to go see him."

"Your Hollow?"

"You can talk to it?" The other two captain's eyes widened.

"Unfortunately yeah, he gets annoying sometimes." Ichigo tried to make a joke of it to help the pain. "But I can't ignore it this time."

"Go on, see to its injuries." Said Byakuya.

Ichigo wasted no time and focused himself to get there. A few seconds later, the skyscrapers appeared. He gasped in shock. Some of them were damaged and half broken. It also felt different with no shoes on and only a white robe. He stood out like a sore thumb.

"Hey, where are you?" He called out.

There wasn't an answer so he started to look for the white Soul Reaper uniform, and it didn't take long.

There he was...not moving and blood was everywhere. He laid on his side, hair covering his face. He appeared dead. Ichigo's eyes and pupils dilated from panic and worry. He ran to the injured Hollow.

"Hey!" He cried, and ran.

He sat on his knees and gently nudged him to get him awake. He didn't stir.

"HOLLOW! Wake up!"

This time his face twitched, and he opened his yellow eyes to meet brown ones.

"You're here...about time you did." He said weakly. He made half of a smirk at him. Seeing that the real Ichigo wasn't here to kill him made him relieved.

"What happened? Who did this to you?!" Ichigo demanded, anyone could see he was angry at whomever committed this.

"Don't worry about that now. Just.. glad you're safe. But my wounds..."

Trying to gain the strength to sit up he tried to speak louder, he flinched, the bleeding was getting worse!

"It's not healing like it should. I need help."

"Wait. Are you saying your regeneration isn't working?" This rang a huge, red flag to Ichigo.

"Yeah. The attack left something in my body."

Ichigo was pained to see him like this, but even more so that he couldn't do anything to help, much less numb his pain. Ichigo ripped his own sleeve and made a temporary blotting cloth.

"What should I do? I can't just take you to get healed-"

Then an idea popped in his mind.

"Unless I bring it here!"

"How will you do that?" Hollow winced at the new convulsions from the wound.

"Can you wait a little bit? I'm gonna get someone who can heal you." Ichigo said confidently.

Hollow only looked at him confused, but believed his word.

"Yeah."

"I'll be back." Ichigo stood up.

"And I'll watch him."

Ichigo turned and saw Zangestu.

"I'll make sure he doesn't die, you can count on that."

Ichigo nodded and vanished himself out. He was greeted by the three captains again. He still felt the pain where the Hollow's wound was, but put it aside.

"Well?" Byakuya was the first to speak.

"I need Unohana to come here. My Hollow can't heal himself and he's in bad shape." He told them.

The three looked at each other. They couldn't just leave someone injured, but they weren't used to helping the one common enemy they always fought against. But made their choice.

"We'll bring her here. But it will take a bit of time." Ukitake told him.

"Just hurry as fast as you can." Ichigo urged.

"Are you sure you want to do that? It's a Hollow, wouldn't healing it put everyone in danger?" Byakuya was skeptical.

"Does it matter? and he's not an "it". He's important, and a part of me. He won't attack anyone. He wants to get back home as much as I do, believe me." Ichigo said assured.

They were surprised of how he spoke of him like a regular person than a monster. They kept their gaze and listened.

"But I know how you feel, when you saw him in the captain's meeting room everyone was terrified and you all thought he'd take over and I would attack, but I didn't right? He only goes after those that threaten me and his life. He didn't take you all as a threat. He just reacted to my emotions at the time."

There was a pause. They knew it was the truth. This was a Hollow, the common enemy. But if Ichigo says there's some restraint in the creature, there shouldn't be a problem.

"Very well." Said Shunsui.

And with that, they left.

Not long after, they brought who he needed. Retsu Unohana, along with her lieutenant Isane. Ichigo noticed right away, the assistant captain wasn't the most thrilled to be there. Unohana made way first, while Isane stayed closed behind, keeping her eyes on the teen.

"You needed some assistance, I was told?" Unohana greeted.

"Yeah, my uh.. Hollow needs to be healed." Ichigo said nervously.

Unohana grabbed her Zanpaktou from her belt.

"Allow me in." She told Byakuya.

"Um Captain, are you sure about this? You're healing the enemy! and even so he'll be executed so it wouldn't matter."

Everyone could see Isane wasn't willing to help despite her orders.

"That's true, Isane. But remember, our job is to heal, not fear. We can't let patients suffer." She told her gently.

Isane said nothing else.

"Yes, maa'm."

"I need you to watch closely as well. From what these three have reported to me, this man is not one in the wrong, he is innocent. Watch and observe. I need to see for myself."

Unohana sat on the chair in the center of the cell, and put her hands in Ichigo's, which made him go slightly pink. It wasn't everyday a woman held hands with him.

"What would you like me to do?" She asked sweetly.

"Can you...enter my inner world and I show you his injuries?" He asked meekly.

"It's not a problem. I haven't visited a Soul Reaper's heart in quite some time so I'm a little rusty with it. But please do, take me there."

Both closed their eyes and concentrated. A glowing aura surrounded them both and they let reality slip away. It became darker, then a light blue fell in their view. Unohana looked around, astonished by the new sights. Ichigo saw that some of her body was flickering and particles flew up.

"What's happening to you?"

"I haven't done something like this like I explained in a long time, so I've forgotten how to stay fully materialized. But I'll be fine." She assured.

"King!"

The familiar, gargled voice of the Hollow echoed a few feet away. Zangestu, instead of standing like he usually does, was sitting next to him. He really kept his word to look after the Hollow. Ichigo ran ahead without waiting for Unohaha to catch up, but she understood why he hurried. He just wanted to be sure he was fine.

"Who is that?" Hollow narrowed his eyes at the newcomer.

"It's okay, I brought her for help like I promised."

"You know me, I don't take well to visitors even if they are to help."

"Come on, don't be so rude."

Unohana walked and looked at Hollow with a smile.

"Hello. Nice to meet you."

He didn't expect her to speak to him in a gentle manner.

"Can you show me your wound?"

He didn't answer but moved his arm to let her see the huge bleeding gash. She knelt down and frowned slightly. She hovered her hand a few inches from the blood stained uniform. Dark, purple plasm oozed from it.

"I've never seen something like this before. Something is radiating from it."

"Like what? I don't sense anything," Ichigo commented. "But, I felt the same pain from where it is earlier, it's like it was connected to me and him." He added.

"You felt it, too?" Hollow snapped his head at Ichigo.

"Yeah, that's how I was able to know you were in bad shape."

Hollow scowled in anger.

"It's _his_ doing." He grit his teeth.

"He?" Unohana questioned.

"It's a long story, but..." He winced again, "Make it stop."

She did so and immediately the pain began to diminish. It was the everyday healing Kido she used on patients, she knew it would work on this as well. After ten minutes, the bleeding finally stopped. The wound was almost closed up and left a dark ghastly laceration against his pale torso.

Although her kido was helping, the wound wasn't disappearing completely. She didn't know why. She knew some were better off healing off with time without her help. But for sure this should have gone away..much less for a Hollow, which healing abilities for them were more advanced than a Soul Reapers, so why?

As he relaxed, Hollow looked up blankly at a scraper, then the images of the fight earlier seeped into memory. He knew this Ichigo was somewhere in the shadows, waiting to pounce. As for ability and strength he didn't know fully yet. He at the time was only teasing and playing just to scare him. But he most likely was strong, his attack was enough to bring him to his knees and call his mask, yet it wasn't the full potential. He needed to tell Ichigo.


End file.
